Para alcanzarte
by Saito Ryuzaki
Summary: ¡Capítulo 9! Una boda es siempre un acontecimiento importante y más lo será para Tomoyo Daidouji, que encontrará el amor durante esa travesía.
1. A primera vista

_**Para alcanzarte**_

_**"A primera vista"**_

Tomoyo Daidouji descendía del lujoso automóvil ayudada por el chofer.

- "Gracias" – musitó al hombre pulcramente uniformado.

Respiró profundo, encontrándose nuevamente frente a su hogar, una esplendorosa mansión ubicada en el mejor sector privado de Tomoeda. Sonrió para sí misma antes de empezar la marcha hacia la entrada seguida muy de cerca por el chofer que traía sus maletas.

Entró en la residencia sin mucho alboroto, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta que una de las amas de llave que pasaba por el lugar casi deja la charola con las tazas de té regadas por el piso de la impresión al ver a la hermosa joven.

Tomoyo posó un dedo sobre su boca en señal de silencio, sonrió divertida mientras la mujer mayor se olvidaba de la charola colocándola sobre la mesa más cercana y se dedicó a subir las maletas de la muchacha después de escuchar su orden.

- "No te preocupes, yo me encargo" – le había dicho la chica mientras tomaba el objeto – "sube mis maletas, por favor".

La mujer obedeció y después de brindarle una cariñosa sonrisa de bienvenida, se retiró de inmediato.

La joven de largo cabello negro se adentró en una de las salas al escuchar voces provenientes de ésta, podía escuchar claramente a dos mujeres hablando y uno de los timbres de voz lo reconoció perfectamente.

Entró con la charola y se encontró con las dos personas totalmente concentradas en una conversación, tanto, que no se percataron de la presencia de ella.

- "Parece que ya a llegado el té" – habló una cuando por fin notó a Tomoyo, le extrañó mucho que esa chica fuera la que trajera la merienda pues no parecía pertenecer a la servidumbre.

- "Muchas gracias Mariko" – replicó la otra con una bondadosa sonrisa – "puedes dejarlas en la mesa" – continuó sin siquiera mirarla.

- "Como diga, señorita" – rió divertida.

Las voz tuvo la virtud de sobresaltar a la mujer que parecía ser una de las dueñas de la casa.

- "¡¿Tomoyo?!" – preguntó incrédula.

- "Hola" – sonrió – "¿cómo has estado, Kaho?".

La joven no respondió a la pregunta y rápidamente aprisionó en un cariñoso abrazo a la morena.

- "¡Que alegría verte! ¿cuándo llegaste?" – le preguntó – "¿por qué no me avisaste para ir por ti?" - se separó de ella con un leve gesto de reproche.

- "He llegado hoy e inmediatamente he venido para acá. Y no te comuniqué mi llegada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa".

- "Y vaya que me sorprendiste" – sinceró – "me estaba preocupando tu retraso... hasta llegué a pensar que no vendrías".

- "¿Cómo?, y perderme la boda de mi hermana ¡jamás!" – replicó con dulzura y con un cariño que no podía disimular.

La pelirroja sonrió una vez más, mientras hacía una rápida pero concienzuda inspección a su hermana menor. Estaba más linda que nunca... el haber estado todo un año estudiando diseño en Francia le habían sentado de maravilla.

- "Kaho" – llamó la otra mujer que se encontró totalmente olvidada por su interlocutora justo cuando la chica de ojos azules irrumpió en el lugar – "creo que hoy no podremos terminar nuestra charla" – sonó comprensiva – "arreglaremos detalles mañana ¿de acuerdo?".

- "Claro Megumi, discúlpame".

- "No tienes nada por que disculparte" – sonrió – "como siempre lo he dicho: la familia es lo más importante" – se despidió de las muchachas con cortesía.

- "¿Quién es ella?" – quiso saber Tomoyo.

- "Es la organizadora de la boda".

- "¡Vaya!, espero que no se enoje cuando me entrometa en su trabajo" – comentó – "porque de que voy a meter mis manos en los preparativos de tu boda... no hay duda" – bromeó, aunque más que eso parecía una afirmación.

La amatista movía su cabeza en todas direcciones como buscando algo.

- "¿Dónde esta Yukito?" – preguntó por fin.

- "Salió con Touya a probarse el esmoquin".

- "¿Y como te sientes?" – la muchacha arrastraba a su hermana a uno de los muebles para charlar.

- "Muy feliz" – respondió con un leve rubor.

- "Me lo imagino, al fin ese lento de Touya se decidió a dar el gran paso".

- "Ayudado por algunas amenazas de parte tuya" – rió de buena gana.

- "¿Yo?" – repuso fingiendo sorpresa – "que quede claro que también Yukito y Sakura intervinieron en eso" – pareció divertida.

- "No lo dudo... y hablando de Sakura ¿no quieres ir a visitarla?" – sugirió dando en el blanco de su hermana.

- "Por supuesto, me encantaría" – sonó emocionada.

- "Vamos entonces".

* * *

- "¿A sí?" – el recién llegado de Inglaterra escuchaba atentamente las noticias de su amigo, acababa de llegar a Japón dispuesto a quedarse una larga temporada, todo, producto de la multinacional puesta por su padre en ese país.

- "Sí. El hermano de Sakura se casa y como me acabas de decir que no tienes nada que hacer hasta que se inaugure la multinacional, ¿por qué no me acompañas al evento?".

- "Me encantaría, pero ¿no se molestará la familia de tu novia?".

- "Para nada, Sakura estará encantada, además, Kaho ya me había dado luz verde para invitar a alguien de mi entero gusto".

- "Pues siendo así, encantado de acompañarte" – sonrió.

Eriol Hiragizawa aceptó la invitación de su mejor amigo, nada mejor que ir a una fiesta para empezar en un nuevo hogar. Pareció complacido ante la idea de conocer gente nueva, seguramente en esa boda habría muchas personas distinguidas, siendo Shaoran de tan excelente posición y teniendo en cuenta que su novia era la hija de un prestigioso y aclamado arqueólogo... no tenía duda que solamente la seleccionada crema innata asistiría a ese evento de tal magnitud.

- "¿Y cuándo podré conocer a la novia?" – dudó el inglés – "quisiera presentarle mis respetos y felicitaciones, antes de asistir a su boda así como así".

- "Esta tarde pienso acompañar a Sakura a recoger su traje de dama, Kaho estará en la boutique encargándose de todo, como siempre, ahí podrás conocerla".

- "Me pongo entero a tu disposición" – repuso de buena gana – "tan solo espero que el tiempo que pase aquí sea de lo mejor".

- "¿Y cómo esta Nakuru?".

- "Muy bien, me alcanzará más tarde... aun tuvo que cerrar algunos tratos".

- "Ojalá llegue antes de la boda de Touya, para que pueda acompañarnos".

- "Seguro que sí, ella sabe negociar como ninguna" – rió.

El apuesto joven de cabello castaño, fijó sus espejos ámbar en su reloj de pulsera, recordó que tenía que hacer unas pequeñas diligencias antes de recoger a su novia y partir por su vestido.

- "Tengo que salir a arreglar unos asuntos ¿me acompañas?, cuando terminemos nos iremos directamente a recoger a Sakura".

El muchacho asintió ante la petición y se encaminó con su amigo.

* * *

Las mujeres reían con algarabía, compartiendo una pequeña porción de pastel. Sakura estaba feliz de tener de vuelta a su mejor amiga.

- "¡Vamos Sakura!" – exclamó la morena – "siempre venía a pasar las vacaciones con ustedes".

- "Sí, pero no era lo mismo que tenerte todos los días" – objetó la castaña.

- "Tan solo fue un año y ya estoy de vuelta".

- "Espero que por mucho tiempo".

- "Lo mismo deseo yo, créeme".

- "¿Dónde se habrá metido Kaho?, dijo que solo iría a saludar a su prometido y que regresaría a tomar el té con nosotras" – Tomoyo hizo la aclaración.

- "Ya sabes como son los saludos de Kaho y mi hermano, más ahora con todo esto de la boda... Touya simplemente no puede quitarle las manos de encima".

- "Tienes razón" – la chica de profundos ojos azules, contenía una risita – "ya me imagino a los dos tórtolos".

- "Yo me imaginó a Kaho, ¿pero a mí hermano?... es difícil visualizarlo en un plan cariñoso".

Daidouji no pudo evitar reír ante el acertado comentario de la chica.

- "Se nota que Kaho anda muy feliz por tu regreso, creo que tu presencia es lo único que le faltaba para completar su alegría".

- "Muchas gracias Sakura" – la voz de la joven sonó súbitamente cálida – "no sabes lo feliz que me siento al estar de nuevo con toda la gente que me quiere" – agradeció una vez más – "y dime, ¿cómo van tú y el joven Shaoran? ¿habrá alguna otra boda en puerta?".

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron con ese comentario, cosa que le causó mucha gracia a su interlocutora.

- "¡¿Pero que dices?!" – estaba roja a más no poder – "no creo que lleguemos a esos planes todavía".

- "¿Por qué no?, los dos se quieren mucho eso me consta, además, podría asegurar que Shaoran ya no se aguanta por hacerte la pregunta".

- "¡Hay Tomoyo!" – se avergonzó aun más – "no digas esas cosas".

La japonesa contenía la risa a duras penas, su amiga siempre había sido así... y más en cosas del amor.

- "¿Y tú, Tomoyo?" – preguntó para desviar el tema y controlar su sonrojo – "¿conociste a algún chico en Francia que te robó el corazón?".

- "Conocí a muchas personas, sí. Pero no establecí ninguna relación con algún muchacho, tal parece que el amor se me resiste" – sonrió, tratando de darle humor a sus palabras.

- "No me gusta que hables así" – se lamentó la castaña – "eres una chica muy linda y estoy segura que muy pronto encontraras a un hombre maravilloso".

- "¿Cómo Shaoran?" – bufó la diseñadora, logrando una vez más avergonzar a Kinomoto.

Cuando Daidouji se disponía a seguir con la charla del matrimonio, la conversación se vio interrumpida por los próximos a establecer nupcias.

- "Lamento interrumpir" – replicó la pelirroja – "pero ya es hora de ir a la boutique a ver como van las cosas, pero más importante aún a recoger tu vestido, Sakura".

- "Claro" – asintió la susodicha – "Shaoran prometió venir a buscarme, así que las alcanzaré allá".

- "Por supuesto... ¿vamos Tomoyo?".

- "En un momento hermana" – se excusó, mientras se despedía de Sakura – "aprovecha de llevarlo allá para insinuarle algo de tu propia boda" – le susurró divertida a la muchacha.

- "¡¡Tomoyo!!".

* * *

Shaoran llegó puntual por ella como siempre, la chica se alegró al ver que el muchacho que acompañaba a su novio no era otro que Eriol Hiragizawa. Un hombre al que ya había tenido la oportunidad de tratar en varias ocasiones cuando ella acompañaba al joven chino a sus negocios, o cuando simplemente iban a visitar a su amigo a su país natal, Inglaterra.

- "Sakura, como siempre es una dicha volver a verte" – saludó el inglés con naturalidad.

- "El gustó es mío, Eriol".

- "Escuché que tu hermano va a casarse".

- "Sí, espero que puedas asistir a la boda".

- "Iré con mucho gusto".

Después de cruzar un par de palabras más, el trío partió para llegar al lugar convenido.

Al instante se encontraron con Kaho, que ultimaba detalles con las costureras. El joven Eriol presentó sus felicitaciones a la novia y alabó el buen gusto del cuñado de Shaoran. Poco tiempo después llegó Yukito Daidouji, el hermano mayor de la próxima a casarse, momento de aparición que el inglés aprovecho para dar sus saludos y presentaciones al mismo.

La actividad empezó, y por lo pronto, Sakura se encontraba dando opiniones sobre los vestidos y apreciando adornos para algunas otras cosas.

Shaoran se disculpó con su amigo por tener que dejarlo un minuto solo, pero su presencia era requerida por Yukito para probar en él, el traje que ya casi estaba completo.

- "Ve a dar una vuelta por ahí" – habían sido las palabras del chino.

¿A dónde podría dar él una vuelta?, sí se encontraba en una enorme Boutique, específicamente en el sector de novias, rodeado por toda clase de vestidos y accesorios para ceremonias. Simplemente no encontraba un lugar en donde podría recaer su atención.

Pese a todo, se encaminó por los pasillos cercanos del lugar cuidándose de no alejarse mucho del lugar en donde estaban sus amigos.

Fue entonces que al doblar en una esquina, la vio...

La mujer más hermosa que pudo haber visto en su vida se encontraba frente a él luciendo un esplendoroso velo de novia. La chica se contemplaba en uno de los tres espejos que la rodeaban, parecía un ángel, su delgada figura y su rostro de porcelana parecían tener el balance perfecto en su persona, su largo cabello azabache caía como una brillante seda negra sobre sus hombros, todo encajaba perfecto en aquella mujer.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la chica advirtiera la presencia del hombre al escuchar un ruido proveniente del mismo lugar. Se sobresaltó, posando su mirada en el joven... se quedó quieta desde su posición observando al apuesto hombre frente a ella. Los profundos ojos azules del desconocido parecían haberla hecha presa de algún encantamiento pues no dejaba de analizarlo, de cabello corto y negro con reflejos azules, rasgos masculinos y varoniles, utilizaba unos sofisticados anteojos y vestía elegantemente ese cuerpo perfecto y tentador.

- "D-Disculpe" – uno de ellos articuló palabra por fin – "no quise asustarla".

- "No se preocupe, no lo ha hecho" – sinceró, pues en efecto no lo había logrado, más bien había quedado de alguna manera sin palabras.

- "Ese velo le queda muy bien" – comentó Eriol volviendo a ser el de antes – "será una novia muy hermosa, su futuro esposo estará complacido".

La muchacha aun tenía el velo en la cabeza y ante el comentario se lo quito al instante, negando con la cabeza.

- "No. Este velo no es mío... es de mi hermana, es ella la que se casa".

- "Pues muchas felicidades a su hermana" – sonrió feliz al descubrir que no era ella la novia.

- "Muchas gracias" – correspondió a la sonrisa – "creo que mejor me voy, tengo que seguir ayudando con los preparativos" – se excusó al sentirse pequeña ante la mirada tan profunda de ese hombre.

- "Pase usted" – le dio paso libre, para que pudiera retirarse del lugar".

Tomoyo pasó al lado del inglés sonriendo una vez más como despedida, mientras el joven la veía alegarse de su camino.

Sonrió al encontrarse solo y agradeció una vez más a su suerte por haber hecho que acompañara a Shaoran hasta aquella Boutique.

- "Vaya que era hermosa" – replicó para sí, antes de emprender el camino de regreso con sus amigos.

**Notas de la Autora: **Tomen esto como un pequeño prólogo, espero que la historia los haya cautivado y sobre todo los haya dejado con ganas de leer más.

Esta pareja me encanta, es de mis favoritas en CCS además de S y S claro , venía pensando este fic desde hace algún tiempo, pero no me había animado a escribirlo hasta ahora, espero no haber decepcionado.

Gracias de antemano a los que leyeron este primer vistazo de la historia.

Espero recibir todas sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, o lo que quieran, en los Reviews!!! pero sino... pueden escribirme personalmente

Nos lleemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Saito Ryuzaki**


	2. Subastas y demás

_**Para Alcanzarte**_

_**"Subastas y demás**"_

Se encaminó rápidamente hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba su hermana y su mejor amiga, todavía sentía aquella extraña sensación que fue provocada por el hombre al cual acababa de abandonar en un pasillo.

- "¡Tomoyo!" - llamó la hermosa pelirroja a la muchacha – "¿dónde te habías metido?".

- "Fui por la muestra de uno de los velos que solicitaste" – sonrió la joven mostrando el objeto – "pero me entretuve más de lo que pensé" – replicó al recordar que no pudo evitar probarse aquel accesorio. Al verse rodeada de espejos y tener entre sus manos a tan delicada prenda, los deseos se hicieron incontenibles... llaméenlo curiosidad, pero la verdad es que de pronto sintió el impulso de comprobar como se vería con aquél velo.

- "Mira Tomoyo, el vestido está casi listo" – Sakura mostró la hermosa vestimenta a la muchacha.

- "Es precioso, te verás lindísima" – aceptó la diseñadora, mientras recorría con sus manos el susodicho vestido.

- "Pues claro, es una de tus obras maestras".

La chica de mirada esmeralda sonrió al recordar que la hermana de su cuñada había diseñado cada uno de los trajes principales que se utilizarían en el evento.

- "El que estuviera en París no era ninguna excusa para dejar de lado lo que es mi especialidad" – sonrió orgullosa Tomoyo – "además que no iba a dejar que otra persona metiera sus manos en lo que me correspondía a mí" – aseguró con una risa divertida.

Las tres mujeres rieron ante el comentario de una de ellas.

- "Señorita Kinomoto"- una de las mujeres que conformaban el séquito de personas encargadas de los vestuarios de la boda Kinomoto-Daidouji, llamaba a la joven.

- "¿Sí?".

- "Necesito que se pruebe el vestido una vez más para ultimar detalles" – pidió amablemente la mujer – "queremos aprovechar la presencia de la diseñadora Daidouji, para que nos asesore al respecto" – continuó, a la vez que con la mirada esperaba la aprobación de la última mencionada.

- "Por supuesto" – contestó la chica – "¿estás de acuerdo, Sakura?".

La hermana de Touya asintió con una sonrisa. Las jóvenes se adentraron a un salón continuo al que se encontraban, Kaho se excusó al no poder acompañarlas, pues aun tenía que ayudar a Yukito con los detalles del traje de Li.

A los pocos segundos de haberse retirado las muchachas, Shaoran salía del vestidor modelando un exquisito y elegante esmoquin que no hacía más que resaltar su fisonomía perfecta y su porte gallardo.

- "¡Te ves muy bien!" – aplaudió Kaho – "no cabe duda que Tomoyo sabe lo que hace".

- "Mi hermana, definitivamente tiene el talento" – Yukito salía detrás del joven chino, apoyando las palabras de la pelirroja.

- "Ese traje te sienta muy bien" – el hombre de profundos ojos azules, hacía su aparición regalando un cumplido al que era su mejor amigo.

- "¿Acaso lo dudabas?" – una pícara sonrisa surcó los labios del hombre al admirarse en los gigantes espejos.

- "La vanidad es un pecado" – rió su interlocutor.

- "Disculpe joven Hiragizawa" – le llamó la mujer – "se me ha ocurrido que podríamos confeccionarle una traje para que pueda lucirlo en mi boda, aun nos quedan algunos modelos que no hemos utilizado".

- "Excelente idea hermana" – Yukito mostraba su bondadosa y habitual sonrisa.

- "No quisiera causarles molestias" – se disculpó – "me parece suficiente con que me hayan invitado a la ceremonia, no quiero ser atrevido... yo tengo trajes para la ocasión".

- "Y no lo dudo, es solo que me pareció que el último diseño de Tomoyo es perfecto para usted" – insistió – "no piense que es un atrevimiento, para mi será un placer darle ese traje... además para mí sería un honor que usted aceptara".

Eriol quedó en silencio pensando por un momento la propuesta que le presentaban, no quería abusar de esa encantadora familia, no quería que lo vieran como algún tipo de oportunista.

- "Por favor" – el joven de ojos color miel, tomó la palabra – "estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Kaho, que no le apene aceptar nuestra propuesta. Usted es un gran amigo de Li por consiguiente goza de nuestra entera confianza, además que siempre se a hablado muy bien de la familia Hiragizawa, todos esos comentarios producto de bases bien fundamentadas".

Yukito no dudaba en expresar su propia opinión sobre la familia del joven, pues en una ocasión en donde se trataron principalmente negocios, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al padre del inglés. Recordaba como el dueño de las multinacionales Hiragizawa, expresaba el profundo cariño y vehemencia que sentía por su hijo mayor.

- "Ya no te hagas de rogar" – replicó Shaoran – "acepta de una vez" – le animó sonriente el joven.

A Eriol no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Fue cuando posteriormente el joven Daidouji encontró la ocasión para contar al muchacho el relato de cuando viajó a Inglaterra para cerrar un trato de la compañía de su madre y conoció ahí a su respetable padre, afamado hombre en el mundo de los negocios.

La animada charla se prolongó unos quince minutos y el extranjero empezaba a disfrutar cada vez más a sus nuevas amistades en Japón.

* * *

Shaoran había quedado con tan solo la compañía de Eriol.

Kaho y su hermano habían tenido que ir a checar como iba Sakura con su vestido.

- "¿Cómo?" – el semblante del apuesto joven de cabello castaño pareció confuso.

- "Como lo oyes" – sonrió su interlocutor.

- "¿Y ni siquiera preguntaste su nombre?".

- "Todo pasó muy rápido y no pude reaccionar a tiempo para hacerle esa pregunta".

- "¿Tú? ¿demasiado aturdido para preguntar el nombre de una hermosa mujer?" – preguntó con un divertido e incrédulo tono – "esta chica debe de haberte pegado duro".

- "Puede ser, era muy hermosa y su belleza me deslumbró" – dijo sin importarle aceptarlo.

- "Cuantas veces no he oído eso" – suspiró Shaoran resignado.

Eriol no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada ante el gesto de su amigo.

- "Lo sé" – asintió – "pero esta vez es diferente, daría cualquier cosa por volverla a ver".

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la intromisión de dos jóvenes que se quedaron a una buena distancia del inglés y del chino. Las muchachas se enfrascaron rápido en su platica sin reparar en los dos hombres que fijaban su vista en ellas.

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron de par en par al descubrir que la chica que platicaba con la novia de su amigo, no era otra que la mujer que le había robado el aliento desde que la conoció.

- "¿Qué sucede?" – dudó Li al notar la expresión de su acompañante – "has quedado de piedra".

- "Es ella..." – pudo al fin articular palabra – "es la mujer de la que te hablaba".

El hombre de ojos color ámbar parpadeó un par de veces para estar seguro de su visión.

- "¡¿La que esta con Sakura?!" – exclamó sorprendido.

- "Shhhh" – el extranjero colocó un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio – "vas a causar un alboroto... ¿la conoces?, si es así será mejor que me des un poco de información sobre ella, antes de que noté mi presencia a causa de tu imprudencia".

- "Por supuesto que la conozco, es la mejor amiga de Sakura... se conocen desde siempre".

- "Que buena suerte la mía" – Eriol sonrió triunfal – "¿quién lo hubiera pensado?" – replicó, mientras volvía su atención a la susodicha.

La alegría de Hiragizawa no duró mucho...

Cuando decidió enfocar su vista en el lugar en donde habían quedado la diseñadora y su amiga, Yukito hacía su aparición abrazando cariñosamente desde atrás a la mujer de ojos azules, a la vez que le susurraba unas palabras al oído que tenían la virtud de hacer sonreír a la joven dulcemente.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿acaso Daidouji era algo de esa chica?.

El ceño de Eriol se fruncía levemente, pareciera como si toda la simpatía que había sentido por el joven de anteojos, se esfumaba en un segundo... todo, producto de esa acción inesperada.

Sobraba decir que Li estaba sorprendido... su siempre sonriente amigo había mostrado un gesto de desagrado hacia alguien, acaso estaba ¿molesto?... ¡vaya! eso es algo que Shaoran jamás pensó ver en una persona como Eriol, siempre tan amigable y despreocupado.

- "¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó el castaño ante tan inesperada reacción.

- "No... es solo que" – balbuceó – "me parece que Daidouji tiene algo con esa chica".

- "¿Hmmm.?" – el chico chino se encontró viendo en la dirección de su acompañante... y al ver la escena no pudo más que echarse a reír – "jajajaja, con que era eso...".

Eriol parpadeó rápidamente repetidas veces, sin alcanzar a comprender completamente lo que acababa de suceder... las sonoras carcajadas del muchacho llamaron la atención del grupo que se encontraba charlando a una corta distancia de ellos.

- "Ven, voy a presentarte" – repuso Shaoran, al tiempo que obligaba al inglés a caminar.

Tomoyo veía a los jóvenes aproximarse hacia ellos. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando divisó bien al acompañante de Li, era aquel apuesto joven que la sorprendió probándose el velo de su hermana.

- "Hola Tomoyo" – saludó el dueño de las multinacionales Li – "no podía creer cuando Sakura me dijo que ya estabas de vuelta" – sonrió.

La diseñadora correspondió al gesto y lo abrazó como a un buen amigo feliz de volver a verlo. Shaoran era como otro hermano para ella.

- "Tomoyo, déjame presentarte a mi buen amigo... Eriol Hiragizawa" – los modales del joven salieron con naturalidad – "Eriol, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, hermana de Kaho y por consiguiente de Yukito" – pareció resaltar su última frase.

El muchacho reaccionó al instante y sintió un gran alivio al enterarse de la verdad. Como buen caballero inglés, tomó con suma delicadeza la mano de la joven frente a él y depositó un casto beso sobre la misma.

- "Mucho gusto" – replicó, levantando la vista para chocar con la mirada azul de ella.

- "El gusto es mío" – respondió en un hilo de voz y su corazón latiendo inexplicablemente más veces de lo normal.

Ante el silencio suscitado en los presentes después de la presentación, el joven nacido en Hong Kong propuso una idea encantadora.

- "¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer después de terminar aquí?" – sonrió – "yo invito... quiero celebrar tu regreso, querida Tomoyo".

- "Eres muy amable" – rió la susodicha – "por mí, encantada".

* * *

Cuatro días habían pasado desde aquella comida que se hizo en su honor, desde entonces, el joven Hiragizawa acompañaba a todos lados a su mejor amigo. La personalidad del joven inglés era tan agradable que no le costó mucho trabajo ganarse la simpatía de los Kinomoto y los Daidouji, siempre que se presentaba ante ellos, los presentes disfrutaban mucho de su compañía.

Tomoyo se encontraba pensando precisamente en las cualidades del muchacho, cuando su amiga ingresó en el recibidor saludándola efusivamente.

- "¡Hola Tomoyo!" – sonrió Sakura – "como siempre me encanta que vengas a visitarme, acabo de saludar a Kaho que por cierto se veía bastante ansiosa por hablar con mi hermano".

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza de la diseñadora, imaginaba la cara de Touya cuando su hermana le informara lo mismo que ella venía a decirle a Sakura.

- "¿Sucede algo Tomoyo?" – dudó la joven al notar el semblante de su interlocutora.

- "La verdad sí" – la gota aumentó de tamaño ante la afirmación – "ven, siéntate".

Daidouji empezó con su relato tratando de revelar su noticia con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Después de unas cuantas vacilaciones y rodeos, soltó la información causando un poco más que sorpresa en la japonesa.

- "!!¿¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?!!" – sus ojos parecían salir de su orbita.

- "Lo siento mucho Sakura, yo también me acabo de enterar...".

- "!!¿¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?!!".

Otro grito de mayor magnitud que el que dio la joven de ojos verdes, se escuchó del otro lado de la mansión sobresaltando a las dos amigas. Sin duda era Touya que acababa de recibir la misma noticia por parte de su prometida.

- "Como te iba diciendo..." - la de mirada azul, tosió para disimular su turbación - "este es un evento para beneficio de la caridad y...".

- "¡¡AL DIABLO CON LA CARIDAD!!".

Otra protesta volvió a escucharse de la boca de Touya, al parecer Tomoyo y Kaho decían sus líneas al mismo tiempo.

- "Es un evento para recaudar fondos..." – continuó la chica después de la interrupción – "las hijas de otras familias importantes también están en esto, ya sabes como es mi mamá que quiso colaborar a la causa".

- "Sí pero..." – Sakura trataba de articular palabra.

- "Tu papá estuvo de acuerdo con mi madre y bueno, siendo lo dos figuras tan importantes, se vería mal si se negaran a ayudar" – la morena trató una vez más de convencer a su amiga.

- "Entiendo, pero... ¿subastarnos?" – se horrorizó la joven – "a Shaoran le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere de esto, él no va a concebir que el que logre comprarme pase todo un día en mí compañía".

- "No te preocupes, él puede ser el que ofrezca la cantidad más alta... ya sabes que eso no es problema para él".

- "¿Y si no lo hace?".

- "Por favor Sakura, ¿acaso crees que Shaoran permitirá que otro hombre te gane?".

- "Supongo que tienes razón" – suspiró más tranquila la muchacha.

- "¡¡NO, NO, NO, NO!!.

Por tercera vez en siete minutos, las protestas de Touya se escuchaban claras desde el recibidor.

- "Tal parece que hay problemas con Touya".

- "Ni que lo digas, con lo celoso que es mi hermano... en estos momentos debe de estarle dando un ataque de nervios de solo pensar que tendrá que permitir que Kaho y yo, nos subastemos".

Tomoyo trataba de controlar la risa imaginando a la pobre de su hermana tratando de controlar la rabieta de su prometido.

- "Todo saldrá bien, Sakura" – animó la diseñadora – "será divertido" – concluyó con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Y el día de la subasta llegó...

Las personas más distinguidas del país y algunos extranjeros, ocupaban el lujoso salón en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento de caridad".

La primera fila mantenía un cartel de "reservado" en sus asientos. A todo aquel que preguntaba por los ocupantes de aquel sector, recibía como respuesta que el puesto había sido reservado por el mismo Touya Kinomoto, para él y para la familia de su prometida... los Daidouji.

Los ocupantes de dichos asientos se presentaban en el lugar, aunque los más jóvenes mantenían una expresión no muy amigable que se diga, al menos dos de ellos porque los otros que utilizaban anteojos mostraban una encantadora sonrisa.

- "Ya quita es cara, Shaoran" – pidió Eriol cuando se hubieron colocado en sus sillas.

- "No puedo, es la única que tengo" – se notaba irritado.

- "Por favor, tu aceptaste ayudar cuando Sakura te habló de este evento".

- "¡¡El que aceptara no significa que haya estado de acuerdo con esta tontería!!" – la vena que parpadeaba en la frente del joven chino, demostraba lo molesta que se le hacía esta situación.

De igual manera estaba Touya Kinomoto, quien estaba siendo tratado por un siempre sonriente Yukito. El apuesto hombre trataba de cesar las maldiciones que lanzaba su mejor amigo a cada segundo.

Sin más ni más, el evento dio comienzo... el hombre que sería el encargado de animar la velada hizo su aparición, saludo a los presentes con cortesía a la vez que daba las gracias a los mismos por asistir y agradecía a los padres que habían prestado a sus valiosas hijas en su afán de colaborar con la causa.

Parecía un desfile de modas, hermosas jóvenes eran presentadas en una pasarela vistiendo elegantes atuendos y llamando la atención de todos los que posaban su vista en ellas, sus renombrados apellidos eran revelados en una pequeña pero detallada descripción que hacía el presentador sobre su persona.

Las exorbitantes cantidades de dinero empezaron a caer por todos lados, el evento de caridad estaba resultando ser todo un éxito, el precio que los jóvenes estaban dispuestos a pagar por pasar todo un día en la compañía de esas encantadoras mujeres, era poco comparado con lo que estaban ganando.

Fue entonces que llegó el momento del fin...

- "Y para cerrar con broche de oro..." – había dicho el anfitrión de la animación de la noche – "hemos dejado para el final, lo mejor para ustedes... las últimas tres señoritas son únicas en su clase, ellas tendrán como precio inicial al más alto de la noche, pero no se extrañen pues cuando las vean podrán comprender mis palabras" – rió el hombre.

Los ocupantes de la primera fila, se acomodaron en sus asientos ante la presentación, listos para ofrecer cualquier obscena cantidad de dinero que fuera necesaria.

A ninguno se le hizo extraño que las últimas en ser presentadas fueran Kaho, Sakura y Tomoyo pues según los medios las catalogaban eran las mujeres más hermosas y más aclamadas en toda la alta sociedad japonesa, comparadas escasas veces con otras mujeres que se metían en la pelea por esos puestos. Sin duda habían dejado lo mejor para el final.

- "¡Empezaremos con la señorita Kaho Daidouji!" – anunció el presentador, señalando a la hermosa pelirroja pasearse por la pasarela.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y los encantos de la muchacha causaron estragos entre los presentes que quedaron fascinados con su belleza.

- "Muy bien" – rió Yukito mientras aplaudía como los demás – "¡vamos hermana!" – animó el chico, no sin recibir una dura regañeta por parte de Touya.

- "¡Una de las valiosas hijas de los empresarios Daidouji..." – comenzó con su acostumbrada descripción – "contando con 25 años, una de la más afamadas publicistas conocidas internacionalmente, de carácter suave y personalidad magnética... sin duda toda una belleza!" – se animó a empezar con la subasta – "así que abriremos con la generosa cantidad de...".

Touya escuchaba atento el valor de apertura, no iba a permitir que otro hombre se ganara a su futura esposa... de solo pensar en la clase de lobos hambrientos que intentaban pretender a su novia y a su hermana, le daban nauseas.

La cantidad anunciada por el presentador fue fácilmente superada por un extremadamente generoso Touya Kinomoto, que había elevado el valor considerablemente... después de expresar su oferta, volvió su mirada de pocos amigos a todos los que se encontraban en aquel salón, cuidando de que ningún transeúnte se atreviera a ofrecer una cantidad mayor a la de él. Efectivamente nadie se animó a realizar tal proeza pues todos los que se encontraban ahí, conocían perfectamente el carácter del empresario y no iban a arriesgarse a perder sus cuellos por tratar de ganar a su prometida.

- "¡Vendida!" – se oyó el anuncio.

Más aplausos fueron brindados para el ganador de tal mujer.

Antes de retirarse, Kaho sonrió desde su posición en el escenario mientras tiraba al aire un encantador beso a su novio.

- "¡Ahora continuaremos con la encantadora señorita, Sakura Kinomoto!".

Una nerviosa Sakura empezó a pasearse vacilante sobre la pasarela, la verdad es que se encontraba bastante tensa y un poco avergonzada... sin embargo, respiró profundo y logró tranquilizarse un poco, lo suficiente para tomar valor y actuar con naturalidad.

- "¡Hija del renombrado arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto, a sus 21 años es dueña de la más famosa cadena de restaurantes en el país, de belleza incomparable y extremadamente jovial y amigable, sin duda es la valiosa joya de su padre y su hermano...!".

Shaoran estaba totalmente encantado con la visión de su linda novia, tan perdido estaba en su belleza que tardó un poco en notar que la cantidad asignada para ella ya había sido revelada, los ofrecimientos no se hicieron esperar y fue entonces que Li triplicó la última cifra que alcanzó a escuchar. Nadie más se atrevió a nombrar otra cantidad, el joven chino había lanzado una mirada parecida a la que Touya lanzó hace unos cuantos minutos contra todo aquel que intentara un movimiento.

- "¡Vendida!" – se escuchó de nuevo.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, por un momento el pánico se apoderó de ella al notar que su novio no realizaba ningún ofrecimiento. Dio gracias al cielo cuando pudo escuchar su voz salvándola de cualquier peligro... sonrió satisfecha y se retiró del escenario para dar paso a la última subastada de la noche.

- "¡Y para terminar, tenemos a nada más y nada menos que a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji!".

La mujer de profundos ojos azules apareció como una verdadera princesa ante los presentes, una linda sonrisa surcaba sus labios y una arrebatadora belleza empezaba a causar estragos en el inglés que la observaba pasmado.

- "¡La hija menor de los Daidouji, la consentida de la casa y la más mimada por su hermano el ejecutivo Yukito Daidouji, pese a su juventud a logrado abrirse paso en el mundo de la moda de una manera sorprendente, talentosa diseñadora de carácter dulce sin duda, y hermosura incomparable!".

Eriol no salía de su ensoñación ¿cuándo una mujer había logrado llamar tanto su atención?, sin duda ninguna como ésta que tenía enfrente, no podía negar la gran atracción que sentía por esa joven... lo supo desde que la conoció en aquella Boutique.

Tomoyo estaba un poco nerviosa, sentía la mirada penetrante del aquel apuesto hombre sobre toda su persona, sin duda era extraño todo lo que aquel extranjero le hacía sentir... el dinero empezaba a aflorar en las bocas de los hombres que deseaban un día en su compañía, sin embargo, él no decía nada. Pareciera que ninguno de los que la pretendían quisieran rendirse, las ofertas no dejaban de caer y ella empezaba a angustiarse un poco... por un momento deseó que Eriol dijera algo, que fuese él, el que ganara aquella guerra.

Los ofrecimientos pararon cuando un hombre pareció haber callado a todos los demás con su exorbitante cantidad, el presentador empezaba a contar lo acostumbrado antes de ceder a la oferta de dicho hombre.

Las esperanzas de Tomoyo caían por los suelos al notar que no era Eriol el afortunado.

Contra cualquier pronostico, los labios del inglés se abrieron justo cuando se iba a dar el veredicto final... la cantidad ofrecida por uno de los invitados fue duplicada en un instante por Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante tal acto, el hombre encargado de animar las subastas dio el sí definitivo al extranjero antes de que el susodicho se arrepintiera y retirara esa enorme cantidad de dinero.

- "¡Vendida! ¡felicidades al joven Eriol Hiragizawa!" – replicó la persona que se había aprendido el nombre de todo aquel que había asistido a la subasta.

Eriol se paró de su asiento mientras aplaudía su triunfo, sonrió a una incrédula Tomoyo que todavía yacía en el escenario... la joven imitó su acción cuando pudo salir de su estupor.

- "Parece que ahora me perteneces... querida Tomoyo" – rió complacido.

**Notas de la Autora: **Sí!!! al fin otro capítulo ^^ espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Ya quisiera yo que Eriol me comprara a mí *_* afortunada Tomoyo ¿no creen?... pensé que tardaría más en subir este escrito, pero tal parece que la inspiración no quiso fallar ahora...

El próximo capítulo ha de tardar un poco... pues tengo que ocuparme de mis otros fics ^^U sin contar que tengo tareas como para un año...

Espero que ese pequeño inconveniente no los detenga de seguir leyendo ^^

Ahora sí, muchas gracias a:

**Trinity:** ¡¡Mil gracias por tu encantador comentario!!, espero que sigas tan cautivada como al principio.

**Kaoru:** Como siempre, has logrado llegar a lo más hondo de mi corazón con tus buenos deseos ^^

**Celina:** Estas aquí, estás allá... ¡¡en todos lados!!, tus ánimos son importantísimos para mí ¡gracias!.

**Der:** ¡¡Nunca me dejes amiga!!, he aquí el fruto de todas tus porras ¿qué más puedo pedir?.

**Terra_c :** Para ti este nuevo capítulo ¡gracias!.

**Anna Asakura:** Tus comentarios no pueden ser más oportunos... ¡gracias por el apoyo!.

**Tiff:** A mi también me encantan los E+T y ya somos dos románticas empedernidas ^^ me encantó tu review.. ¡gracias!.

**Furanshisuka Daidouji:** Jajajajaja tu review si que me hizo reír, parece que no muchos simpatizan con Kaho... pero créeme que sentí un gran alivio cuando supe que a pesar de eso pequeño detalle, el fic te había gustado ¡muchas gracias!.

**Azkaban:** Una de mis chicas más importantes ¿cómo haces para levantarme el ánimo siempre?, es que tienes el don amiga!! ^o^ nunca terminaré de agradecer todos tus comentarios ¡GRACIAS!.

Y bueno, gracias a todos los que leen esto...

Cualquier duda, critica, felicitación, tomatazo y todo lo que quieran decirme lo pueden hacer en un REVIEW!!!! Pero si lo prefieren, escríbanme a Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki ^^**


	3. Un día en tu compañía

_**Para Alcanzarte**_

_**"Un día en tu compañía"**_

Acababa de terminar de arreglarse, por lo que echó una última mirada al espejo para asegurarse del cuidado de su aspecto.

- "Nada mal" – se sonrió a si misma.

Salió de su habitación tarareando una canción y dirigiéndose al comedor para desayunar.

- "Buenos días" – saludó, dejando más que al descubierto su estado de ánimo.

- "Buen día" – la hermosa mujer sonreía – "me parece que hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor" – rió.

- "Para nada, me siento igual que siempre" – replicaba, mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

- "Buenos días" – la intromisión de otra persona en el comedor lograba que más sonrisas se plasmaran en los rostros de las dos jóvenes – "¿como están mis hermanas preferidas, esta mañana?" – sonrió a la vez que regalaba un tierno beso a la frente de Tomoyo – "con agrado veo que hermosas como siempre" – realizó la misma acción con Kaho, para luego sentarse en el puesto principal de la mesa.

- "Buenos días, hermano" – saludó la pelirroja – "mamá llamó hace unos minutos para informarnos que regresa dentro de dos días...".

- "Excelentes noticias..." – rió feliz – "sería una buena idea prepararle algo lindo para cuando regrese... tal vez una pequeña reunión de bienvenida".

- "¡Es una idea maravillosa!, yo puedo encargarme de los preparativos" – se adjudicó Tomoyo con un enorme alboroto.

- "No pensaba en otra para esa tarea" – replicó Yukito sin perder la sonrisa – "¿pero dejarás que Kaho te ayude, no es así?".

- "Por supuesto" – sonrió.

- "¿Por qué no le pides a Sakura que nos ayude también?, a ella le agrada todo eso de organizar reuniones, además, le tiene un gran aprecio a mamá... estoy segura que aceptará encantada" – comentó Kaho.

- "Lo haría, pero creo que estará muy ocupada con Shaoran" – rió divertida – "con todo ese asunto de la subasta, parece ser que él se tomó el trato al pie de la letra, pues hoy piensa pasar todo el día a su lado".

- "Por cierto, hoy también viene por ti el joven Hiragizawa ¿verdad?" – dudó el mayor de los Daidouji.

- "S-Sí, bueno... después de donar esa enorme cantidad de dinero, lo más cortés era aceptar su amable invitación" – replicó rápidamente, provocando una risita por parte de la pelirroja.

- "Disculpe, joven" – una de las muchachas que formaba parte del servicio doméstico, llamó la atención de Yukito con sumo respeto – "¿empezamos a servir el desayuno?".

- "Sí, claro... pueden empezar" – respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

- "¿Y que me dices tú, Kaho? ¿saldrás hoy con Touya?" – quiso saber el de ojos miel, mientras degustaban de la comida.

- "Es posible, aunque no estoy segura" – pareció pensativa – "quería revisar algunos detalles sobre el menú que ofreceremos en la recepción, aun tengo muchas cosas por preparar y...".

- "Vamos hermana" – interrumpió la menor de los Daidouji – "sal y trata de divertirte un poco... tu boda no es hasta dentro de dos meses, así que creo que tienes el tiempo suficiente para organizar todo lo que haga falta" – animó la amatista.

- "Supongo que tienes razón, ya es hora de relajarme un poco" – sonrió – "además, ahora teniéndote como mi mano derecha no tengo porque preocuparme de que las cosas no salgan a tiempo".

Los tres hermanos se lanzaron miradas amistosas, y la comida matutina continuó su curso entre risas y una atmósfera por demás acogedora. Tan pronto cuando terminaron su desayuno, el sonoro timbre de la residencia Daidouji, anunciaba la llegada de un invitado muy especial.

Cuando Tomoyo escuchó el sonido de aquella campana, sus ojos brillaron con una emoción indescriptible un sentimiento de nerviosismo combinado con ansiedad se revolvieron en su estómago alterando sus sentidos... del alguna manera sabía que _él _había llegado.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes paseaban entre verdes jardines rodeados por coloridas flores y acompañados por una delicada brisa que rozaba sus rostros con suavidad.

- "Aun no te he dado las gracias por tu amable gesto en la subasta de caridad" – ella repuso.

- "No tienes nada que agradecer, para mí fue un placer además que la inversión a valido la pena" – sonrió.

- "Espero ser una agradable compañía" – respondió.

- "No podría estar en mejor compañía que contigo, querida Tomoyo" – corrigió sin perder la sonrisa.

La chica sonrió y continuó con su animada conversación – "¿No te parece extraño que a pesar de ser amigo de Shaoran hace muchos años, no nos hayamos conocido hasta ahora?.." – replicó – "... es decir, conozco a Shaoran desde la primaria y es curiosa la forma en que al fin llego a conocer a uno de sus amigos".

- "Tienes mucha razón, aunque también tenemos que tomar en cuenta que Shaoran a pesar de conocer a muchas personas, son muy pocos los que llegan a tener el título de amistad extendido por él".

- "Es verdad, él es una persona muy seria y un tanto desconfiado con los demás" – reflexionó.

- "Se ve que lo conoces muy bien, aunque ya había notado la buena relación que llevan los dos, es fácil darse cuenta al escuchar la forma en la que Shaoran habla de ti".

- "¿Shaoran habla de mí?" – rió.

- "Oh sí, te aprecia bastante y creo que tu misma puedes comprobarlo, empezando por el hecho que deja que lo llames por su nombre" – observó a Tomoyo asentir – "son contadas.. y créeme cuando te digo que en verdad son contadas las personas que tienen ese privilegio".

- "Entonces debo considerarme una persona especial" – aseguró sonriente.

- "Para muchos.. la más especial" – sonrió el inglés.

Los dos jóvenes se acomodaron en una banca que encontraron en su camino.

- "Sin duda, el día esta precioso" – la diseñadora sonrió al sentir la fresca brisa en su rostro.

- "El día no es lo único hermoso.." – Eriol no pudo evitar comentar cuando se vio atrapado contemplando a su acompañante.

- "Disculpe joven.." – una muchacha de ropas sencillas cargando un gran ramo de rosas, se dirigió respetuosamente al inglés – "¿no le gustaría comprar una rosa para su encantadora novia?".

- "¡Oh por supuesto!" – sonrió tomando la rosa que le ofrecía la chica, intercambiando dinero por ella.

- "Muchas gracias" – un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la amatista cuando Hiragizawa le ofreció la flor con galantería.

- "Para mi _novia _solo lo mejor" – habló con un tono gracioso.

- "¿Soy tuya?" – ella le siguió el juego divertida.

- "¡Claro!... te compré ¿lo recuerdas?".

- "Pero después de 24 horas seré libre".

- "Y el día acaba de empezar, hay mucho por hacer" – se puso de pie – "¿gusta ser mi acompañante este día... señorita Daidouji?".

- "Me encantaría.." – sonrió tomando la mano del apuesto muchacho.

* * *

Ella no tenía idea de lo divertido que era el inglés, estaba riendo sin parar ante las ocurrencias y anécdotas que le contaba el joven.

- "No me digas.." – la amatista volvió a reír – "tu prima debe ser todo un caso".

- "Con ella he pasado mis mayores vergüenzas" – repuso sin perder esa característica sonrisa suya – "pero nunca puedo enfadarme con ella, me es simplemente imposible" – continuó – "quiero a Nakuru como a una hermana, es mi cómplice en todo y hemos sido inseparables desde siempre".

- "Tú relación con ella es algo muy parecido como lo que yo tengo con Sakura" – comentó Tomoyo – "hemos sido buenas amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y mi cariño por ella es como el de una hermana".

- "Nakuru vendrá a Japón muy pronto, espero que puedas conocerla, estoy seguro que te agradará".

- "Será un placer conocer a tu prima, Eriol".

Eriol y Tomoyo decidieron refugiarse bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles de cerezo que se hallaban en el bonito parque, el tiempo volaba entre risas y conversaciones agradables, en tan solo unos minutos, la chica Daidouji había logrado conocer mucho acerca de la vida del extranjero.

- "Quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar en especial" – le pidió Eriol a su acompañante – "estoy seguro que te encantará".

- "Claro vamos" – sonrió – "recuerda que el día de hoy estoy a tu merced".

El muchacho sonrió complacido... ¡que bien se oía decir que ella era suya!!.

El inglés se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a la chica para ayudarla a reincorporarse, aunque después de eso el joven no soltó la mano de la muchacha y se mantuvo aferrada a ella hasta llegar a su automóvil.

Daidouji no pareció molestarse por la acción de Eriol y no opuso resistencia para dejar de disfrutar de lo bien y lo suave que se sentía su mano entrelazada con la de él.

Después de unos minutos, los dos jóvenes se encontraron frente a un enorme y elegante edificio.

- "¿Dónde estamos?" – quiso saber la morena cuando Eriol la ayudó a bajar del vehículo.

- "Este es el lugar de trabajo de Valentina Star" – observó como los ojos de la amatista se ensanchaban con sorpresa – "estoy seguro que ya sabes que ella acaba de montar un taller en Tokyo y dentro de poco presentará su primer desfile en éste país".

- "Por supuesto que lo sé" – ella sonaba sorprendida – "Valentina Star a sido considerada como una de las mejores diseñadoras de todos los tiempos, a pesar de su juventud, yo la admiro mucho. Cuando estuve estudiando en Paris, la señorita Star hizo una visita en la academia para impartir una charla pero ese día tuve un pequeño inconveniente y no pude conocerla".

- "¿Y no te gustaría conocerla ahora?".

- "¡¿Lo dices en serio?!!" – Daidouji no daba crédito a sus palabras.

El joven solo asintió y le ofreció su brazo encaminándose a la entrada del edificio.

La presencia de Hiragizawa causó gran revuelo entre el personal que en su mayoría, por no decir en su totalidad, eran mujeres. Luego de recorrer algunos pasillos se encontró frente la entrada del taller principal de la joven diseñadora.

- "Buenas tardes" – saludó al entrar.

- "¿Eriol?" – Valentina Star dudó cuando el joven irrumpió en el lugar – "¡hola!.. ¡¿cómo estás?!!" – el saludo eufórico no se hizo esperar y pronto la mujer se halló abrazando al muchacho – "no tenía idea que estuvieras en Tokyo".

- "Mi padre abrirá una multinacional en este país" – sonrió – "te ves muy bien Valentina".

- "Muchas gracias, tú también" – la diseñadora de nacionalidad inglesa, reparó en la linda figura de Tomoyo al lado de su amigo – "vienes muy bien acompañado he de decir.." – la hermosa mujer contempló por unos instantes el rostro de Daidouji como tratando de reconocer a alguien familiar – "...tú rostro se me hace muy conocido" – se dirigió a ella.

La chica casi saltó y Eriol se apresuró a presentarla.

- "Es seguro que su nombre se te haga más conocido puesto que las dos se mueven en el mismo campo de la moda" – explicó – "Valentina, permíteme presentarte a Tomoyo Daidouji".

- "Mucho gusto, señorita Star" – la de ojos azules le extendió una mano.

- "¡¿Tomoyo Daidouji?!!" – exclamó – "ahora lo recuerdo, hace no mucho estuve en un desfile de modas en donde presentabas una de tus colecciones de temporada, por eso es que tu rostro me parecía familiar" – repuso ella con tranquilidad – "¡es un placer conocerte querida!" – Tomoyo fue tomada desprevenida cuando en vez de recibir un apretón de manos como saludo, la amatista recibió un caluroso abrazo de parte de la inglesa.

- "El placer es todo mío" – respondió la menor de los Daidouji cuando la rubia la soltó.

- "Como siempre logras sorprenderme Eriol" – le dijo al hombre – "no tenía idea que tuvieras una novia tan linda y tan talentosa".

El comentario logró avergonzar a Tomoyo, que no pudo ocultar un sonrojo.

- "La señorita Daidouji es solo una amiga, Valentina" – corrigió con suavidad y con una amplia sonrisa.

- "No me digas, es una lástima" – pareció decepcionada – "pero por favor acompáñenme, llegan justo a la hora del almuerzo y sería un honor que me acompañaran a comer".

- "Nosotros no quisiéramos molestarla" – Tomoyo se excusaba.

- "Pero no es ninguna molestia" – sonrió – "Eriol es un gran amigo mío y su presencia y la de sus amigos son igualmente agradables para mi, me encantaría tener una larga charla contigo Tomoyo... ¡me has caído de maravilla!!".

La joven posó sus ojos en el inglés que le hacía una seña afirmativa y después sonrió a la diseñadora asintiendo en silencio.

* * *

- "¿Cómo le estará yendo a Tomoyo?" – una hermosa joven de ojos verdes lanzaba la pregunta al aire.

- "¿Te preocupa que haya salido con Eriol?" – el hombre que la mantenía en su pecho, sonrió divertido.

- "¡Oh! no Shaoran" – saltó ella de inmediato separándose ligeramente de él y alzando la vista – "el joven Hiragizawa es todo un caballero, estoy segura que se está portando muy bien con ella".

- "¿Entonces?... ¿qué es lo que te inquieta?".

- "No lo sé" – hizo un mohín despistado – "¿sabes?... yo no soy muy observadora, pero últimamente he notado en Tomoyo una actitud un tanto peculiar cuando se encuentra al lado de Eriol".

- "¿A sí?" – el apuesto hombre volvió a reír.

La chica asintió como una niña pequeña sacudiendo su cabeza repetidas veces y agregó – "Creo que Tomoyo tiene cierto interés por tu amigo".

- "Eriol es un hombre de mundo, educado, interesante y con una buena posición social... son muchas las chicas que se interesan en él" – repuso Shaoran – "pero ahora que lo mencionas, tengo que decirte que Eriol me ha confesado que le agrada Tomoyo, es decir, le agrada mucho.." – trató de hacer entender sus últimas palabras.

- "¿En serio?" – ella le miró atónita.

Li asintió – "Y me parece que ésta salida les ayudará mucho a los dos para conocerse mejor".

- "¿Te imaginas Shaoran?.." – los ojos soñadores de la chica empezaron a brillar – "..tú mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga ¿no sería lindo?".

- "Sakura me asustas" – el castaño la observó divertido – "empiezas a sonar como Tomoyo".

La hermosa mujer le sonrió con una peculiar mezcla de regaño.

- "¿Tú crees que podría surgir algo entre ellos?".

- "Seguro que sí" – se oyó optimista – "al menos el comienzo ya está hecho... los dos se gustan".

- "Nosotros podríamos darle un empujón a esa relación" – sugirió sonriente.

- "No lo sé Sakura, estas hablando de pisar terrenos peligrosos".

- "Pero Shaoran, yo quiero ayudar a que mi mejor amiga encuentre su felicidad".

- "¿Estas decidida ¿no es así?" – el dueño de las multinacionales Li, notó el semblante de su novia al tiempo que la chica asentía – "pues supongo que no tengo más opción que ayudarte" – se encogió de hombros.

- "¡Por eso te quiero Shaoran!!" – la feliz muchacha se abalanzó sobre el hombre, aferrándose a su cuello.

Consecuencia del súbito abrazo de la joven, Li había perdido el equilibrio siendo acogido por el sofá en el que se encontraba sentado y llevando consigo un bono extra de una Sakura sobre él - "Pero espero tener una recompensa por ello" – rió – "aunque será difícil encontrar algo que puedas darme que no me hallas dado ya" – sonrió alzando su mano para tocar su rostro.

Sakura, que mantenía un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas, - producto de la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraba con su novio – sonrió dulcemente antes de inclinarse sobre él y rozar sus labios ligeramente, para después fundirse en un profundo y dulce beso.

* * *

Decir que Tomoyo estaba feliz, era poco.

El almuerzo resultó ser uno de los mejores que hubiera probado en su vida, y no solo era la comida lo que le encantaba, sino la compañía.

Luego de hablar de moda sin parar con la encantadora diseñadora inglesa, ésta misma le ofreció quedarse un poco más para ayudar a seleccionar una interesante colección para su próximo desfile a realizarse en un par de días.

Daidouji se halló muy pronto analizando diseños y dando indicaciones acertadas a las modelos que se encontraban ensayando, cabe mencionar que Valentina Star también se unía a la tarea de la amatista y entre las dos los preparativos marcharon velozmente.

Eriol estaba simplemente fascinado con la visión. La hermosa joven parecía una niña juguetona y encantada con un nuevo juego, era increíble la forma en que irradiaba luz por los poros, el escucharla reír era música para sus oídos, podía haber pasado lo que quedaba del día así, y hasta pensaba que podría quedarse a su lado... para siempre.

- "¿Qué te parece Eriol?" – la chica le preguntó señalando un lugar – "me parece un buen ángulo ¿no?".

- "Acertada como siempre, querida Tomoyo" – volvió a sonreír como las otras veinte veces que la muchacha se dirigió a él para pedir su opinión.

- "¡Perfecto Tomoyo!" – la rubia alborotó y la tomó delicadamente del brazo para acercarla a otro lugar y discutir otra idea.

Los minutos volaron, ya ni siquiera recordaban cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí, pero como todo lo bueno no dura para siempre, llegó el momento de despedirse de su ahora amiga: Valentina.

- "Es una lástima que ya tengan que irse" – repuso triste la mujer.

- "Sin darnos cuenta ya se hizo hora de cenar y tú también tienes que ir a descansar, Valentina" – rió Eriol.

- "Lo sé" – suspiró cansada – "pero prométanme que vendrán muy pronto a visitarme" – pidió la diseñadora – "lo que me has traído hoy Eriol, es una verdadera joya" – sonrió observando a Tomoyo.

- "Muchas gracias, señorita Star" – la aludida, dijo un poco avergonzada.

- "¡Pero Tomoyo!.. ¡¿que fue lo que te dije?!".

- "Discúlpame... Valentina" – corrigió sonriente al recordar que la inglesa le exigió que la tratara con familiaridad.

- "Así está mejor... nos vemos Tomoyo" – Star abrazó cariñosamente a la joven – "Eriol querido, estaré agradecida de por vida contigo por esta visita" – rió – "sin tu pequeña invitada ninguno de mis preparativos estarían tan perfectos como ahora, ¡mil gracias!... salúdame a Nakuru y dile que estaré esperando su visita muy pronto" – después de un abrazó muy similar al que le dio a la amatista, la diseñadora le dio un cariños beso en la mejilla a su compatriota.

- "Valentina mencionó a tu prima ¿acaso son amigas?" – quiso saber Tomoyo cuando ella y su acompañante se dirigían al automóvil.

- "Por supuesto, lo han sido desde el jardín de niños" – sonrió – "son las mejores amigas en todo el mundo".

La morena sonrió satisfecha cuando el hombre abrió la puerta del vehículo para ella.

El cielo estaba iluminado por centellantes estrellas y una hermosa luna llena, el clima era fresco y el manto negro sobre la ciudad parecía darle un toque mágico y encantador, que no hacía más que atrapar fácilmente la atención de sus habitantes.

- "La ciudad es hermosa de noche..." – comentó el inglés tomando la avenida de regreso a Tomoeda – "ya es hora de cenar y quisiera llevarte a un último lugar para terminar bien este día" – repuso a su interlocutora sin apartar su vista del camino.

- "No tienes por que hacer eso Eriol, estoy sumamente agradecida contigo por todo lo que has hecho por mi este día" – ella no quiso abusar más de sus atenciones.

- "Pero quiero hacerlo" – insistió – "además, estoy seguro que el lugar te encantará tienes que acompañarme, Tomoyo".

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa linda expresión?... las azules pupilas del atractivo hombre se posaron en las suyas causando un vuelco y una turbación sorprendente – "E-Esta bien.." – balbuceó avergonzada y apartando la vista. – "¿y dices que es un lugar bonito?" – dudó para controlar el sonrojo que aquejaba con encenderse más.

- "Uno de los mejores.." – aseguró – "...me lo recomendó Shaoran".

* * *

En uno de los restaurantes más bellos, costosos y lujosos de Tomoeda, se encontraba la dueña de tal lugar. Una mujer de una belleza extraordinaria y poseedora de un par de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, sonreía a su novio que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño ante la fea mirada que le lanzaba un moreno que a pesar de estar a un par de metros de él, el chino casi podía sentir los rayos que parecían salir de los ojos de Touya Kinomoto.

- "Si algún día muero misteriosamente, ya sabrás que tu hermano será el culpable de mi muerte dolorosa y violenta" – se quejó el apuesto joven.

- "Por favor Shaoran.." – Sakura rió – "no exageres, es cierto que no te llevas de la mano con mi hermano, pero estoy segura que en el fondo él te tiene mucho aprecio".

- "Muy en el fondo" – bufó de nuevo – "eso, si ese hombre tiene corazón".

- "¡Shaoran!".

En una de las mejores mesas del lugar, un enfadado hombre, veía derrumbado lo que había sido un día perfecto en compañía de su linda prometida...

- "Touya.." – la divertida mujer a su lado, pedía su atención – "¿te pasa algo?".

- "Me pasa de todo cuando veo a ese condenado sujeto al lado de mi hermana" – refunfuñó – "¡¿por qué demonios la abraza tanto?!!".

- "Por favor Touya, ¿no te abalanzaras sobre él?.. ¿verdad?" – Kaho trataba de contener la risa.

- "No me importaría hacer una escena ¿sabes?, pero estamos en el restaurante de mi hermana y no quiero ocasionarle problemas" – trató de suavizar su ceño – "además, tampoco voy a hacerte pasar un mal rato a ti también" – tomó su mano con delicadeza y la vio a los ojos – "¿quieres bailar?".

La bella pelirroja sonrió y respondió suavemente - "Me encantaría".

Las tenues notas de una embriagante melodía parecían embrujar a todas las personas en el restaurante, especialmente a los enamorados.

**_Open your eyes  
Undo the seem  
It's not like before  
It's not just a dream..._**

Kaho posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido mientras éste se aferró a su cintura y ambos empezaban a deslizarse lentamente por el piso.

- "¿No son lindos?" – Sakura suspiró al ver a su hermano con su cuñada.

- "¿A que te refieres?... que Kaho vaya a pasar el resto de su vida con ese sujeto no tiene nada de lindo" – Shaoran pareció horrorizado.

- "No me refiero a eso..." – la dueña del restaurante sonrió al ver el mohín gracioso del extranjero – "lo que quiero decir es que mi hermano es una buena persona y estoy segura que hará muy feliz a Kaho.." – sus ojos brillaron soñadores, deseando con todo su corazón la felicidad de la pareja.

Li sonrió ante la expresión de la chica, llamando su atención cuando rozó su brazo – "¿Bailamos?".

**_A hint of a smile  
As your hand touches mine  
No longer alone  
I feel them entwine..._**

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraron muy pronto en la pista de baile siendo presos del mismo encanto en el que se encontraban sumidos las otras parejas a su alrededor.

Tanto era el ensimismamiento de los presentes, que ni siquiera Touya reparó en el hecho de que su pequeña hermana se hallaba en los brazos del apuesto Li. Kinomoto estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando su momento, como para querer notar algo a su alrededor y empezar con una rabieta que podría durar toda la noche.

- "¿Tomoyo?".

Shaoran observó interrogante a su novia cuando la escuchó nombrar el nombre de su mejor amiga. El joven volvió sus ojos en la misma dirección en la que veía Sakura, y lo que vio lo dejó complacido.

Del brazo de Eriol Hiragizawa, una encantadora y hermosa joven ingresaba al lugar con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

**_Ah ah ah... Eventually_**

-"El restaurante de Sakura" – replicó la amatista con una sonrisa.

- "Te dije que te encantaría" – rió – "y al parecer, todos decidieron terminar su día en el mismo lugar".

Tomoyo supo a lo que se refería su acompañante cuando notó en la pista de baile a cuatro figuras conocidas.

- "¿Los acompañamos?".

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la joven y de pronto comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.. ¿bailar? ¿con él?.

No supo nada de su reflejos cuando su cabeza hizo una seña afirmativa.

**_I'm holding your hand  
You say quietly  
Baby don't go  
Stay here with me..._**

La de cabello azabache saludó a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa cuando Sakura notó su presencia, Shaoran también sonrió como bienvenida para después volver a la danza que había iniciado con la castaña.

Daidouji se estremeció cuando sintió uno de los brazos del joven inglés rodear su cintura, mientras que con su mano libre, Eriol tomaba una de las suyas y la apoyaba en su pecho. Ella se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo a la vez que alzaba su otra mano para dejarla reposar en el hombro de su pareja de baile.

- "Aun no te he dado las gracias por permitirme pasar este día a tu lado" – el hombre le susurró dulcemente.

- "Oh no, soy yo la que tiene que agradecerte por todas tus atenciones" – ella se movía de forma grácil y delicada al son de la música.

- "Para mi fue un placer" – sonrió – "lo importante es que te hallas divertido..".

- "Me divertí.." – aseguró rápidamente – "y mucho, jamás la había pasado tan bien" – aceptó sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus mejillas.

El joven la observó con ternura y no pudo evitar contemplar hipnotizado su rostro por unos segundos.

**_So this is it  
To you I belong  
No more goodbyes  
We knew all along..._**

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se aferró más al del inglés y cuando reaccionó, su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del de Eriol.

- "No se que tienes Tomoyo Daidouji.." – Hiragizawa comentó estremeciendo con su aliento aun más a la japonesa – "pero me eres simplemente irresistible".

**_Ah ah ah... Eventually_**

Sintió su corazón latir tan rápido y tan fuerte, que se preocupó al pensar que Eriol podría escucharlo.

Jamás, jamás se sintió de una manera similar con otro hombre, no es que halla conocido muchos pero definitivamente esas sensaciones eran nuevas en su pecho, en su estómago, en su cabeza, en todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Él acercó su rostro un poco más y ella se perdió en esas profundas y enigmáticas órbitas azules...

**_Open you eyes shhh...  
It's not just a dream..._**

**Notas de la Autora: **(Saito entra en escena con una Katana y lista para que le realicen el "**Seppuku"**. Antes de empezar con la ceremonia, se aclara la garganta y se prepara para hablar) cof, cof, bueno, quisiera pedir una ENORME disculpa a ustedes, queridos lectores. Como me dijeron por ahí, los he dejado abandonados durante tres largos y agonizantes meses... perdón u_u no hay excusa pues todo este tiempo lo dediqué a descansar e invernar durante las vacaciones.

JURO, es decir, PROMETO... mejor algo así como TRATARÉ de tardar menos de ahora en adelante, para poder así recompensar mi falta (ahora sí, Saito se prepara para empezar la ceremonia, y complacer la sed de venganza de los lectores, aunque no sin antes advertir) Ah! una cosa más... que les quedé claro que si yo muero, el fic no continúa así que mi muerte corre bajo su propio riesgo...

(Saito cierra los ojos lista para recibir el sablazo, pero nada pasa.. solo se oyen murmullos y quejas) Ya sabía yo que no tendrían el corazón para matarme ^^ ¡son tan buenos!! ^o^ Pero díganme ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?.. ¿demasiado meloso?.. bueno, la cita fue algo... peculiar, y es que no quería la misma cita del parque de diversiones y todo ese rollo... espero que ésta les halla gustado ^^

La canción es de M2M y se titula **"_Eventually" _**es realmente linda ^^ me encanta y me pareció muy adecuada para la ocasión.

**Celina: **Sí que esperaste por este capítulo, espero que puedas disculpar mi enorme retraso, gracias por tus reviews... nunca faltan y eso es algo que me pone muy feliz ^^

**Eri: **¡Gracias!.. ¿verdad que Tomoyo y Eriol son divinos?... y por supuesto que las cosas no le serán tan fáciles a Eriol ya se viene lo que pides.. ¡¡no podía faltar!!.. tenemos pensamientos muy parecidos ^_~

**MGA FGA: **No puedo estar más de acuerdo con ustedes, Tomoyo es la más suertuda de todas y Eriol ¡es divino!!.

**Lady Padme: **Más adelante tal vez halla una subasta de hombres... sería interesante ^u^ ¡gracias por el review!!.

**Furanshisuka Daidouji: **Jajajajaja definitivamente me has hecho reír, yo también ví ese capítulo y la verdad es que me entristeció mucho, pero no iba a dejar a la pobre de Tomoyo sin Eriol, no, no, no.

**Dernix: **No se si es a ti a la que he dejado más abandona o a mi inspiración, y a pesar de todo sigues ahí (saito se muerde el labio y trata de no llorar) muchas gracias querida amiga...

**Brass Mikayame: **Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones ^^ son mi mejor recompensa cuando publico, perdón por la tardanza n_uU

**Korishiteru: **¡Que sorpresa fue encontrarte por aquí, amiga!... ¡gracias por las porras!.

**Azkaban: **No pude dejar de dar saltitos cuando me enteré que te gustó tanto ¡me haces extremadamente feliz!.. ¡gracias amiga!.. y trataré de no abusar ^_~

**Luly: **Perdóname querida Luly, creo que tu review terminó por hacerme reaccionar, así que considérate la responsable de que este capítulo se halla publicado ^^

Eso es todo... por ahora ^^ como siempre mis correos están a su disposición saito_san_.mx o

**PD: **Por si quedó la duda ^^ "**Seppuku" **significa: "Quitarse la vida". Una forma de suicidio ritual cortando el abdomen, el cual usualmente envuelve cortar la cabeza del sujeto con una Katana (_usualmente hecho por un pariente o alguien cercano_) mientras este se atraviesa el abdomen con un cuchillo para así limpiar alguna falta de modo honorable.

Nos leemos pronto

**Saito Ryuzaki ^^**


	4. Pequeños detalles provocan grandes emoci...

_**Para Alcanzarte**_

**_"Pequeños detalles... provocan grandes emociones"._**

Tres vueltas más sobre la cama confirmaron sus sospechas: no podía dormir.

Con una pirueta más bajo las sábanas, maldijo la noche más maravillosa de su vida. Tenía que levantarse a primera hora y no había podido pegar un ojo en sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo.

Tampoco era que estuviera sufriendo demasiado, pues no hacía más que evocar el día anterior al lado del apuesto hombre inglés, que no hizo más que cautivarla desde que lo conoció.

- "Ya, por favor... sal de ahí" – la chica rogaba a su cabeza, sin conseguir muchos resultados.

Los recuerdos estaban demasiado frescos como para poder permanecer apacible. Tomoyo aún podía sentir el cuerpo de _él _pegado al suyo, aún recordaba la calidez de su aliento cuando se inclinó para hablarle. Como le hubiera gustado besarlo en aquel momento, a decir verdad, los dos parecían dispuestos a la proeza, pero justo cuando pensaban consumir el hecho, la música del salón había terminado trayendo a sus mentes a la realidad e impidiendo lo que sus corazones les pedían a gritos.

Maldito sentido de hacer lo correcto.

Lo más seguro es que si nada la hubiera distraído, ella estaría mucho peor de lo que estaba en estos momentos.

- _"Quizá... fue mejor así"_ – pensó – _"quién sabe, ¿y si no hubiera correspondido a mi beso?, no podría verlo a los ojos nunca más..." _– dio una vuelta más sobre la cama – _"será mejor no pensar más en ello"._

Con la mayor determinación que había tenido en toda la noche, Tomoyo se acomodó en su cama y decidió cerrar sus ojos para alcanzar el sueño del que carecía. Después de un tiempo, consiguió su cometido.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana dándole de lleno en el rostro, el simple acto pareció despertarla, pues con lentitud dejó al descubierto a sus hermosas pupilas amatistas y les dio tiempo para que se acostumbraran a la intensa luz mañanera que cubría su habitación.

- "Buenos días.." – una voz impregnada de cariño, se oyó a su lado.

- "Buenos días.." – Tomoyo sonrió al incorporarse y notar a la persona que se encontraba sentada a la orilla de su cama.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?".

- "Sí.." - ella pareció extrañada – "¿por qué lo preguntas?".

- "Bueno.." – el hombre se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y envolvió a la amatista en un cálido abrazo – "lo que sucede es que tú no acostumbras a levantarte tan tarde, así que cuando eso pasa me hace pensar que algo no anda muy bien contigo".

- "Pero... ¿qué hora es?" – dudó ella confundida.

- "No deben ser más de las once y media" – rió él

- "¡¿Tan tarde?!" – se sobresaltó – "¡hay Dios mío!, hoy tenía que levantarme a primera hora para ayudar a Kaho con unas cosas" – se separó del cálido resguardo de su hermano y clavó sus ojos en él – "¿por qué no me despertaron?".

- "A Kaho y a mí, nos pareció que era mejor dejarte descansar" – replicó con tranquilidad y sin perder la sonrisa – "no te preocupes por tus compromisos con nuestra hermana, Tomoyo.." – intentó calmarla – "ella dijo que podía ocuparse de todo hasta que tú estuvieras en condiciones de acompañarla".

La hermosa joven sonrió con dulzura ante todas las atenciones de las que sus hermanos la hacían objeto.

- "No debieron haberse preocupado tanto... estoy bien".

- "Nunca está de más asegurarse de que así sea." – sonrió – "Y ya que te veo con energías renovadas, imagino que vas a alistarte más rápido que un vendaval para ir a alcanzar a Kaho ¿no es así?".

- "Así es, hay mucho por hacer y no es justo que yo sea la única que se quede aquí sin hacer nada todo el día".

- "Pues no se hable más, será mejor que deje que te prepares".

Brindándole un cariñoso beso en la frente, Yukito se reincorporó para retirarse, aunque antes de salir de la habitación, detuvo sus pasos y se volvió a la menor de los Daidouji.

- "Tomoyo, había olvidado decirte que el joven Hiragizawa llamó ésta mañana para saludarte.." – replicó – ".. aunque me pareció que él quería intercambiar algunas otras palabras contigo".

Tomoyo detuvo la tarea de sacar prendas de su guardarropa y pareció sobresaltada al escuchar el mensaje.

- "¿A-Ah sí?.. ¿y que más?" – dudó, tratando de sonar natural.

- "Le comuniqué que aún te encontrabas descansando pero que con mucho gusto te pasaría su mensaje, y que tú le corresponderías la llamada en la brevedad posible" – explicó.

- "Bien, muchas gracias por tomar el mensaje, hermano" – volvió a su trabajo con el guardarropa – "llamaré al joven Eriol en cuanto pueda".

El empresario echó una última mirada divertida antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

La amatista se tomó unos segundos para terminar de digerir toda la información que acababa de recibir. ¡Eriol la había llamado!... se avergonzó al darse cuenta que su reacción era como la de una colegiala que acababa de recibir una llamada del chico que le gusta.

Definitivamente, tenía que recordar como se mantenía la compostura pues empezaba a sospechar que en cualquier momento podría cometer alguna torpeza imperdonable... y con las personas menos esperadas.

Después de encontrar el conjunto perfecto para lucir ese hermoso día de verano, se dedicó a refrescar su apariencia y a hacerla agradable al ojo humano, o para ser más específicos... al ojo masculino.

* * *

- "¿Y?" – el inglés esperaba atento la respuesta – "¿qué piensas?".

- "Hmm..." – el apuesto joven pareció reflexionar – "pienso que te estás comportando como un adolescente que no sabe que hacer ante el echo de que le gusta una mujer".

- "¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo afortunado que me siento de que tú seas mi amigo?" – el sarcasmo fue acompañado por una falsa sonrisa. Eriol trataba de mantener la seriedad ante lo que estaba preguntando, pero estaba claro que su amigo no compartía esa actitud.

- "La verdad es que nunca me lo has dicho, pero jamás es tarde para reconocer la sabiduría de mis consejos" – se encogió de hombros.

El de ojos azules suspiró resignado - "No entiendo como es que Sakura pudo decirme que te encontraba inteligente y encantador".

- "¡Oye!, no deberías ni dudarlo" – se quejó – "yo soy inteligente y encantador".

- "No voy a discutir más eso contigo, pues está claro que los dos tenemos conceptos muy diferentes de lo que significan esas palabras" – replicó – "y ya que me estás alojando amablemente en tu casa, me abstendré de hacer más comentarios".

Shaoran no contestó a la provocación de Eriol. Los dos hombres se habían levantado desde muy temprano para dedicarse cada uno a sus asuntos. Eriol aún se encontraba preparando y coordinando todo lo referente a la inauguración de la multinacional que instalaría en Japón, y Shaoran por su parte, se ocupaba de la dirección de su propia compañía. A pesar de las actividades que los mantuvieron ocupados toda la mañana, los dos jóvenes encontraron en el almuerzo un tiempo para discutir temas personales, o dicho de otra manera, discutir la vida privada de Eriol Hiragizawa y su nueva obsesión: Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eriol tomó un poco de jugo y retomó la pregunta que había hecho desde el principio - "Entonces... ¿qué piensas?, tú la conoces bien...".

El castaño sonrió – "No creo que ella haya querido evitar hablar contigo".

- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" – alzó una ceja, observándolo suspicazmente.

- "Porque como ya lo dijiste, conozco a Tomoyo... ella no es ese tipo de chicas que recuren a sus hermanos mayores para no tomar una llamada, estoy seguro que si Yukito te dijo que todavía estaba descansando, es porque era así".

- "Bien, pero Tomoyo tampoco parece el tipo de persona que se queda durmiendo hasta altas horas de la mañana" – insistió él.

Shaoran asintió – "Es verdad, no lo es".

- "Entonces si evitó hablar conmigo.." – refutó.

- "Ya te dije que lo creo poco probable... sé que ella no suele dormir hasta tarde, pero quizás hoy, efectivamente eso fue lo que pasó" – sonrió – "ya deja de estar tan inquieto ¿qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?".

Eriol suspiró - "¿Qué tal si la cita de anoche la desanimó y a decidido que no quiere tratarme más?".

- "¿Acaso no dijiste que la habían pasado muy bien? ¿o tan solo estás dudando de tus habilidades para lograr una conquista exitosa?".

- "No pienso en Tomoyo como si fuera una vulgar conquista. Ella es especial".

- "Especial ¿he?" – Li amplió su sonrisa.

- "No sé como explicarlo, pero ella es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido. Tomoyo tiene una dulzura y una feminidad impresionante. Cada día que pasa me da la oportunidad de tratarla más, y confieso que me agrada sobremanera todo lo que he podido conocer hasta ahora" – repuso sinceramente – "creo que nuestra relación podría llegar a convertirse en algo más que amistad, de hecho, lo deseo".

- "Me alegra escuchar eso. Sakura está muy ilusionada con la idea de verlos juntos algún día" – replicó.

- "¿En serio?".

- "Claro. Sakura quiere a Tomoyo como si de una hermana se tratase y solo desea su felicidad".

Eriol sonrió. De pronto la idea de hacer feliz a Tomoyo por el resto de sus días no sonaba nada mal.

- "Disculpen, señores" – una chica del servicio irrumpió en el comedor llevando un objeto en sus manos – "hay una llamada para usted, joven Hiragizawa... la señorita Daidouji según dice" – le extendió el aparato.

- "Gracias" – el inglés tomó el auricular al tiempo que sus ojos demostraban un deleite inexplicable – "¿hola, cómo estás Tomoyo?... no te preocupes por eso, todo está bien... al contrario, gracias a ti por hacer la velada tan encantadora.. ¿he?, sí, Shaoran estaba comentándome algo sobre eso..." – rió – "por supuesto, yo se lo recordaré... excelente.. entonces te veré luego, cuídate mucho... adiós".

- "¿Piensas ir con nosotros esta tarde al ensayo que tendremos en la iglesia?" – dudó su interlocutor, cuando Eriol colocó el auricular a un lado.

- "¿Hay algún problema si lo hago?" – dijo tentativamente.

- "Para nada..." – negó de lo más divertido – "además, no dudo que Tomoyo te haya invitado ya".

- "Así es" – amplió su sonrisa – "por cierto, me pidió que te recordara que debías recoger a Sakura a las dos en punto, pude sentir cierta inquietud en ella cuando lo mencionó".

- "Claro.." – él suspiró resignado – "Sakura tiene una pequeña aversión por llegar tarde a sus compromisos. Entiendo a la perfección la inquietud de Tomoyo".

- "No estaría de más que le hicieras una pequeña llamada... ciertamente, Sakura es un poco distraída y es posible que haya olvidado la importante actividad que tenía el día de hoy".

- "¿Lo crees así?. Es decir, su hermano también tiene que asistir a los ensayos, recuerda que es él quien va a casarse. Aunque es cierto que a Touya le gusta fastidiar a Sakura cuando se presenta tarde a sus compromisos, no creo que llegue al extremo de no recordarle los ensayos para burlarse un poco de ella y..." – se interrumpió de repente y casi instantáneamente una enorme gota surgió sobre su cabeza – "er... será mejor que la llame solo para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden" – tomó el teléfono que Eriol dejó sobre la mesa y se retiró del comedor principal para tener un poco más de intimidad. El inglés, por otro lado, trataba de contener la risa.

* * *

Llevaba al menos media hora colgada del teléfono.

Después de una ajetreada mañana, la llamada de su mejor amiga no había podido ser más oportuna. La talentosa diseñadora no había perdido la oportunidad de contar a la joven inglesa todo lo que había acontecido en su vida en el par de meses que no habían podido verse ni comunicarse por sus apretadas agendas de trabajo. Ciertamente, tampoco perdió la oportunidad de comentar sobre asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con su persona...

- "¿Otra chica?" – la voz del otro lado del teléfono sonó curiosa.

- "Sí, y una muchacha muy linda he de agregar" – rió la rubia.

- "¡¿De verdad?!" – ahora se escuchaba emocionada – "¡cuéntamelo todo!".

- "Bien, él llegó a mi taller en compañía de esta chica que te cuento. Una mujer muy hermosa, como todas las que Eriol suele escoger... pero ésta persona era totalmente diferente a las demás".

- "¿No acabas de decir que era igual a todas las mujeres de Eriol?".

- "La belleza es la única característica que comparte con todas esas mujeres, porque su personalidad es totalmente diferente a la de las otras" - Valentina Star, estaba complacida de corregir – "ésta joven es dulce, amable, fina, sincera y nada pretenciosa.. es sencillamente encantadora".

- "Y dime, ¿pudiste notar si ésta chica estaba realmente interesada en mi Eriol?.. es decir, ¿parecía a gusto con él o tan solo le agradaba la cercanía de un hombre que además de ser atractivo es un joven millonario?" – preguntó.

- "No creo que ella esté interesada en su dinero, amiga" – sonrió – "según mis fuentes, ella no tiene nada que envidiarle a nuestro pequeño Eriol, pues me enteré que pertenece a una de las familias más adineradas de Japón".

- "Vamos, Valentina. Nada tiene que ver que ésta mujer tenga una buena posición social, te recuerdo que las ex novias de Eriol tampoco se morían de hambre. Tú sabes a que me refiero cuando hablo sobre un interés genuino".

- "Sé lo que quieres decir.." – amplió su sonrisa – "y puedo decir sin mucho temor a equivocarme que me pareció ver un interés realmente sincero y desinteresado.".

- "No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras. Espero que ésta nueva novia realmente valga la pena.".

- "Oh, no... ellos no son pareja ni mucho menos" – replicó – "según las palabras de Eriol, tan solo son buenos amigos".

- "¿Amigos?" – ella pareció desconcertada – "¿eso fue lo que él dijo?".

- "Así es. Aunque era claro que Eriol quiere ser más que un simple amigo, y creo que a ella tampoco le es indiferente su persona".

- "Conque amigos ¿he?. Es extraño, parece que estuviéramos hablando de una persona totalmente diferente, jamás pensé que mi pequeño se tomaría tantas atenciones para conquistar a una mujer. Generalmente las consigue sin problemas, aunque según veo ésta chica no será nada como las antiguas relaciones de Eriol".

- "Tú lo has dicho. Ya lo veras por ti misma cuando te reúnas con nosotros, por cierto, ¿cuándo piensas venir a Japón?".

La súbita alegría que se había apoderado de ella a causa de la agradable noticia que había recibido sobre su primo, pareció esfumarse en un santiamén ante la pregunta de su mejor amiga. Su voz sonó levemente irritada.

- "Creo que podré partir en un par de días. Si no fuera por ese insoportable sujeto, hace mucho que estaría con ustedes".

- "¿Cuál sujeto?" – Valentina quiso saber.

- "Un empresario que pretende quitarme mi negocio. El muy cretino cree que puede negociar mejor que yo. Por su culpa aún no he podido cerrar el trato con la compañía".

- "Entiendo. Pero no te desesperes, Nakuru, estoy segura que sabrás manejar la situación, jamás te he visto perder un contrato y espero que ésta no sea la excepción".

La rubia comprendió al instante el enfado de su amiga, pues no había nada que la poderosa mujer de negocios Nakuru Akizuki no pudiera logra en cuanto a cerrar contratos se refería. La mujer era extremadamente competitiva y prácticamente nunca tenía problemas para realizar su trabajo. Valentina se vio completamente sorprendida ante la revelación sobre los problemas empresariales de su amiga. Seguramente la persona detrás de la irritación de Nakuru debía ser un individuo igual de ágil que ella para los negocios... de otra forma, no habría manera de explicar el evidente percance por el que estaba pasando la joven.

- "¡Por supuesto que no voy a rendirme!" – refutó con energía – "no hay nadie que pueda vencerme y mucho menos un hombre. ¿Sabes que ese sujeto se a ocupado de hacer todos sus movimientos financieros desde su país?".

- "¿Cómo?.. ¿estás diciendo que no está en Londres cerrando personalmente el trato?" – se extrañó.

- "Exactamente. No puedo perder frente a un hombre que ni siquiera a dado la cara para enfrentarme".

- "¿Pero que razones tendría para no viajar a Inglaterra y en vez de eso ocuparse de sus negocios desde su país?".

- "Asuntos familiares según dice" – concluyó chasqueando la lengua.

- "Pues deben ser asuntos muy serios los que tiene, de otra manera no se explica su comportamiento".

- "A decir verdad, no me importan nada las razones personales que tenga para hacer esto, lo único que me interesa es el contrato millonario por el que estoy peleando y que tengo que ganar a como de lugar" – sonó determinada.

La diseñadora sonrió – "Te deseo suerte entonces, no vayas a decepcionarme ¿de acuerdo?".

- "De acuerdo" – Nakuru también sonrió – "Y dime, ¿qué más puedes contarme acerca de ésta chica que al parecer trae loco a mi Eriol?".

* * *

Una enorme y hermosa iglesia al estilo victoriano, era el paisaje que deleitaba la pupila de los dos jóvenes que se hallaban charlando cerca del altar.

- "Sigue sin gustarte lo amplio del lugar ¿cierto?" – un sonriente Yukito comentó, al notar como los ojos de su cuñado parecían recorrer cada rincón minuciosamente.

Touya suspiró – "Sí. Ésta iglesia sigue siendo demasiado grande para mi gusto, ya sabes que lo mío se inclina más por algo un poco más privado y de menos proporciones.." – replicó.

- "Son muchas las personas que asistirán a la boda, los invitados no cabrían en una espacio demasiado reducido" – el de lentes reflexionaba.

- "Lo sé.. si dependiera de mí me casaría solo en presencia de tu familia, la mía y en otro lugar, pero no quiero arruinar el sueño que Kaho a tenido desde niña de casarse en esta iglesia" – aceptó él con una leve sonrisa.

- "Además, mi madre jamás te perdonaría si convencieras a mi hermana de casarse en otro lugar.." – replicó divertido – ".. ella siempre a dicho que las bodas de sus dos hijas tienen que ser lo más parecido a un hermoso cuento de hadas, y ya sabes, tampoco puedes quitarle a mi madre la ilusión de cumplir su sueño".

- "Bien, todo lo hago por Kaho" – dijo Touya con firmeza – "se supone que para la novia el organizar su boda es algo especial, y no creo que el provocar una discusión entre Kaho y su madre, sea la mejor manera de hacer feliz a la novia".

- "Sabia decisión" – asintió el empresario sin perder la sonrisa.

Un estallido de voces juveniles salpicadas de encantadoras risas femeninas, revelaron la presencia de las cuatro personas que se encontraban charlando muy cerca de Touya y Yukito.

- "Y dime, Yuki ¿qué te parece ese extranjero amigo del mocoso?" – preguntó el moreno tirándole una mirada desconfiada al inglés.

El mayor de los Daidouji posó su mirada sobre el divertido grupo de amigos. Notó como su hermana menor y la mejor amiga de ésta, reían ante alguna ocurrencia de Shaoran, al tiempo que el muchacho de ojos azules observaba a la amatista con una chispa de ternura.

- "Para ser sincero, el joven Hiragizawa me a causado una muy buena impresión, es una persona muy amable" – el hombre no tuvo que pensar demasiado su respuesta.

- "¿No crees que pasa demasiado tiempo rondando a Tomoyo?" – los ojos del empresario chispearon con astucia.

- "No me digas que estás utilizando tu radar sobreprotector otra vez, Touya" – trataba de contener la risa – "recuerda que el hermano mayor aquí soy yo, por lo tanto, soy el único que tiene el derecho de lanzarle miradas asesinas a todos aquellos que quieran pretender a mis hermanas... y en todo caso te recuerdo que tu vas a casarte con una de ellas por lo que te conviertes en uno de esos a quién debo enfrentar" – sostuvo sin perder el humor.

- "Eres demasiado confiado con las personas.." – repuso serio y aparentemente ignorando el último comentario – ".. por eso tengo que abrir muy bien los ojos por ti, además, después de que me case con Kaho, Tomoyo pasará a ser parte de mi familia así que me mi obligación es velar por ella y por su seguridad".

A Yukito no le extrañó para nada el tono exagerado que su mejor amigo había impreso a su discurso. El hermano de Sakura siempre había demostrado tener un cariño especial por la diseñadora, no solo porque era hermana de su futura esposa, sino también porque la hermosa chica tenía cierto parecido con su difunta madre en su época de juventud, y eso hacía nacer en él esa necesidad de proteger a Tomoyo como si de su propia hermana se tratase.

- "Sé amable con el joven Hiragizawa, por favor, recuerda que es una amigo de Shaoran que hasta ahora se ha sabido ganar nuestra simpatía" – fue lo único que pidió Yukito, sabiendo que no valía la pena discutir con su amigo sobre el tema, él era tan testarudo que cualquier método de persuasión era prácticamente inútil.

Antes de que los jóvenes se enfrascaran demasiado en su conversación, fueron interrumpidos por una mujer que los llamaba - "Yukito, Touya ¿podrían acercarse, por favor?" – la serena voz de la próxima a casarse, reclamó la presencia de los dos hombres para comenzar con el ensayo.

Guiados por las indicaciones de Megumi Azami, que era la encargada de llevar a buen término la boda Kinomoto-Daidouji, los novios, los padrinos y las damas de honor, fueron ubicados en sus puestos para desempeñar su tarea según lo ameritaba la ocasión.

- "Señor, Li, me parece que tomaremos la sugerencia de la señorita Daidouji, y llevará una flor en lugar del pañuelo acordado" – la caminata al altar de la mano de Sakura fue detenida una vez más ante la indicación de la organizadora y los jóvenes tuvieron que repetir su entrada.

- "A mí parecer deberían cambiar todo lo acordado y quitar al mocoso del lado de mi hermana" – masculló Touya por lo bajo, al tiempo que Kaho apretaba comprensivamente el brazo con el que su prometido sostenía el suyo.

- "A mí me parece que Sakura se ve más radiante que nunca cuando entra del brazo de Shaoran" – la pelirroja sonrió con dulzura.

Touya se limitó a resoplar y no responder.

Los novios volvieron a repetir su entrada, esta vez acompañados por la música y por más indicaciones de Megumi. Eriol, que no tenía ningún papel más que el de ser un invitado, se mantenía sentado en una de las butacas y se limitaba a mirar las vueltas, las repeticiones y los cambios que sufría el plan a seguir.

- "Discúlpeme, señorita Daidouji, pero ya no puedo verla entrar sola a la iglesia una vez más sin el joven que se supone es su acompañante.. ¿dónde está él?" – la mujer se exasperó un poco ante la ausencia del compañero de la hermana de su cliente.

- "Bien, supongo que a Hiroshi se le habrá presentado algún inconveniente y eso a atrasado su llegada" – Tomoyo trató de disculpar al muchacho.

- "Entiendo, pero no podemos seguir esperándolo. Había permitido que continuáramos el ensayo sin él, pues pensé que en cualquier momento se presentaría, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no a dado señales de vida" – Megumi dejaba claras las dificultades que se presentaban ante la falta de una de las piezas importantes de la ceremonia.

- "¿Megumi, no podríamos hacer algo para cubrir el puesto de Hiroshi?" – Kaho replicaba un poco mortificada desde su lugar.

- "Me parece que eso será difícil" – suspiró desganada la mujer – "¿cómo podríamos suplirlo?" – haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar una solución, sus observadores ojos grises, recayeron sobre la figura de una apuesto joven sentado en una butaca cercana. Sus pupilas desprendieron una luz de esperanza. – "¡Disculpe..!" – se dirigió al muchacho con rapidez – "usted es amigo e invitado de la familia Daidouji ¿verdad?".

Eriol parpadeó confundido – "Sí, así es".

- "¡Excelente!.. ¿cree que podría ayudarnos con un problema?" – dudó ansiosa.

La confusión desapareció del rostro del extranjero para dar paso a una bondadosa sonrisa – "Por supuesto, me encantaría ayudar".

- "Es usted tan amable..." – ella se notaba complacida – "verá, como habrá podido darse cuenta, nos hemos quedado sin una persona que forma parte del cortejo, así que necesito que sea el acompañante de la señorita Daidouji al menos durante éste ensayo ¿no tiene ningún problema con eso cierto?".

La sonrisa de él se amplió – "Ningún problema".

- "¿Usted está de acuerdo, señorita Daidouji?" – se dirigió a la amatista que parecía haber quedado muda.

- "Er.. sí, sí.. no hay problema" – pudo articular al fin.

- "Bien, entonces podemos continuar..".

Y así fue.

El ensayo siguió su curso y las cosas parecían salir a pedir de boca. Las indicaciones y sugerencias no pararon hasta que Megumi Azami no se sintiera complacida con los resultados.

Tomoyo, por otro lado, trataba de controlar el nerviosismo que le provocaba la cercanía del inglés y procuraba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Ciertamente, todo ese autocontrol parecía irse al demonio cuando el muchacho le dedicaba una sonrisa, tomaba su brazo delicadamente (siguiendo las indicaciones de Megumi), o simplemente le susurraba palabras al oído que tenían la virtud de hacerla reír.

Eriol, en cambio, disfrutaba sobremanera la presencia de la joven a su lado, la perfecta sincronización con la que ella se acoplaba a su cuerpo, le parecía tan natural que juro que ninguna otra mujer podría comunicarse con sus emociones de la misma manera que lo hacía Tomoyo sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

- "¿Me preguntó que habrá pasado con tu acompañante?" – le comentó Eriol a la amatista mientras esperaban su turno para entrar a la iglesia por décima vez esa tarde.

- "No lo sé, debió tener algún contratiempo que lo hizo ausentarse. Aunque creo que realmente ya no importa, tú has desempeñado su tarea maravillosamente" – sonrió – "fuiste muy amable al colaborar con el ensayo de mi hermana".

- "No podía rechazar la petición, y mucho menos si el favor consistía en ser tu acompañante al altar aunque sea solo en función de reemplazo" – murmuró.

Un leve color carmesí, cubrió las mejillas de Tomoyo – "Eres muy amable" – mientras intentaba ahuyentar las mariposas en su estómago, una señal de Megumi hizo que los dos empezaran la marcha por el largo pasillo de la iglesia – "¿sabes?.. mi madre que se encontraba de viaje regresará mañana por la tarde, y a mi familia le daría mucho gusto si pudieras acompañarnos a una pequeña bienvenida que hemos organizado en su honor".

- "¿Y a ti?.." – los ojos de él la miraban con intensidad mientras se acercaban cada vez más al altar – "¿a ti te daría mucho gusto si asistiera?".

Su corazón parecía haber saltado de alegría en su pecho, y ella se limitó a expresarlo – "Por supuesto.." – su voz era casi un susurró – "tu asistencia me haría muy feliz".

Su respuesta fue música para sus oídos. Tomando con más delicadeza el frágil brazo que sostenía, le sonrió más contento que nunca – "Entonces allí estaré, querida Tomoyo... ahí estaré".

Los jóvenes se sonrieron con ternura, mientras eran observados por una animada Sakura que comentaba a su novio lo linda que se veía la pareja formada por Eriol y Tomoyo frente al altar.

**Notas de la Autora: **Er.. lo sé, me parece que hoy también tarde en actualizar ¡¡perdón!!.. no es mi intención dejarlos esperando tanto créanme, pero es que surgen tantas cosas que.. bueno, los que son escritores de fics, sabrán comprenderme uu

Ahora bien, la promesa de siempre.. TRATARÉ de tardar menos para la próxima actualización... a todos aquellos que aun están ahí ¡muchas gracias!!, ojalá y nunca se cansen de leer y de esperar . son lo máximo!!

Bien, ¿qué tal el capítulo?.. ¡ya apareció Nakuru!!.. ahora los enredos se pondrán color de hormiga ¿no era lo que estaban esperando?

**Celina Sosa: **Espero que nuevamente, la espera haya valido la pena.. he tardado bastante en actualizar (en el capítulo anterior y en este) pero me pongo muy contenta al notar que las personas valiosas como tu, siguen siendo fiel a la historia ¡gracias!.

**Eri: **Ajá, una de las que comprende mi ajetreada agenda y sobre todo conoce lo valioso de un buen descanso . espero que tu opinión sobre el fic no cambie nunca, ¡gracias por el apoyo!.

**Azkaban: **Y espero que te sigua gustando mucho, mucho, mucho... hasta el fin de los tiempos XD tus porras como siempre, medio clave para seguir escribiendo

**Paulina: **Tus cometarios me halagan sobremanera, muchas gracias por los piropos . espero que este capítulo llene tus expectativas y sigas tan cautivada como desde el principio.

**Tomoyo Hiragizawa: **Espero que esta actualización también te complazca.

**Kaoru Takeda: **No eres una mala amiga en absoluto!!.. yo debería estar agradecida con los cielos por haberte puesto en mi camino, y por supuesto que entiendo tus motivos para estar atareada (yo misma tengo los míos ) nos leemos en el próximo review, espero que sea uno mío, en la actualización de un fic tuyo ¬¬

**Sofia: **Aquí está lo que esperabas, perdón por la tardanza!!.

**Arinayed: **Muy lindo review el que me escribiste, ¡gracias!!.. me siento contenta al cautivar a los lectores de esa manera, mucho más si son tan observadores como tú.. espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado para que yo también pueda mantener el mismo entusiasmo para escribirla

**Luly: **Me gusta que los lectores sean exigentes, eso me impulsa a dar lo mejor de mi y ha esforzarme por ellos y por mí misma, claro y por supuesto que debes considerarte responsable nuevamente por la actualización del capítulo ¡gracias por tu apoyo!.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi humilde historia.

Como siempre, escribirme un correo y hacerme saber sus opiniones.

**Nos leemos pronto!!**

**Saito Ryuzaki ^^ **


	5. Conociendo a los padres

_**Para Alcanzarte**_

**_"Conociendo a los padres"._**

El día fresco, el cielo despejado y el sol radiante, eran la combinación perfecta que adornaba el paisaje de los jóvenes que pensaron que sería una lástima desperdiciar el clima, y que se instalaron en uno de los muebles colgantes que adornaban uno de los sectores de la amplia zona verde de la casa de los Daidouji. Aunque al parecer a Kaho no le atraía mucho el fino mueble de mármol, pues se encontró más cómoda al sentarse en las piernas de su prometido, que la aceptó sin quejas.

- "Asistirás a la reunión de ésta noche ¿cierto?" - dudó la mujer con una sonrisa.

- "Por supuesto..." – la miró suspicaz – "¿piensas acaso en la posibilidad de que pueda faltar?".

- "No, pero últimamente has estado tan ocupado que no pude evitar preguntártelo" – rió un poco, acomodándose mejor en su regazo.

- "Es cierto que he tenido mucho trabajo, pero estamos hablando de tus padres, yo los aprecio mucho y quiero estar en su fiesta de bienvenida." – explicó. Kaho sonrió satisfecha - "Por cierto, ¿no crees que esta vez se ausentaron más de lo acostumbrado?".

- "Sí, tienes razón" – asintió ella – "pero mamá ya nos había advertido que a papá le tomaría algo de tiempo completar el proyecto de las galerías, además, ya sabes que él nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de estar fuera para encontrar mucha inspiración".

- "Imagino que trae más cuadros para la sucursal de Japón".

- "No te equivocas. Los paisajes, la gente y la cultura hindú le parecieron de lo más fascinante... viene cargado con más cuadros que nunca".

- "¿Crees que querrá regalarnos alguno antes de colocar los mejores en su exposición intocable-no-a-la-venta que organiza cada vez que crea una nueva colección".

- "De hecho, mamá me dijo que papá nos tiene reservado un cuadro realmente especial con el cual quiere que empecemos a decorar nuestra casa".

- "¿En serio?... es muy amable de su parte" – pareció sorprendido – "es realmente extraño que tu padre regale un cuadro así como así.. y más si dices que lo considera especial".

- "Bueno, una de sus pequeñas niñas va a casarse... es natural que quiera ofrecer lo mejor" – replicó en ese aire de elemental que solía hacer para fastidiar a Touya.

- "Oye, ya deja ese tono.. sabes que no me gusta" – y como en todas las ocasiones, Kinomoto no pudo soportarlo.

- "Y si no quiero ¿qué harás?" – retó ella con humor.

- "Los preparativos de la boda pueden cancelarse en cualquier momento ¿sabías?".

- "Eso no me preocupa.." – ella se encogió de hombros – "aún hay tiempo para aceptar la propuesta de mi otro novio y casarme con él".

Aunque era claro que aquello fue una broma, Touya no demostró mucho sentido del humor.

- "¿Sucede algo, querido?" – parpadeó inocentemente ante el rostro no muy complacido del hombre – "si piensas que es injusto que yo sí termine casándome y tú no... déjame llamar a una amiga" – abandonó sus piernas, alejándose un poco – ".. estoy segura que alguna estará encantada de casarse conti.. ah!".

El joven había tomado el brazo a su prometida, y con un inesperado jalón la había derrumbado sobre el mueble, acordándola – "Estas pisando terreno peligroso.. ¿no te da miedo que pueda tomarte la palabra?" – preguntó, su rostro a centímetros del de ella.

- "No" – replicó segura – "sé que no puedes vivir sin mí".

- "¿Estas segura?".

- "Lo estoy..." - una media sonrisa adorno la expresión de Touya cuando las manos de la chica tomaron su rostro – "..tan segura como de que yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti".

Ampliando su sonrisa, el moreno se fundió en un profundo beso con su prometida.

* * *

- "¡Yukito, basta!".

El apuesto joven sonrió ante el regaño. Ya era la segunda vez que le llamaban la atención.

- "Si te descubro nuevamente tomando otra crepe, tendré que tomar medidas extremas" – advirtió la muchacha, aunque amenazar era algo que definitivamente no iba con su personalidad... Sakura era una chica demasiado dulce y alegre para aparentar severidad.

- "Honestamente, Sakura, no sé para que invitas a mi hermano si sabes que siempre termina "probando" la comida" – rió la menor de los Daidouji, al tiempo que terminaba de colocar la última fresa a un pastel de chocolate y caramelo.

- "Porque necesitaba que me hiciera la base de pasta para uno de los platillos que quiero servir esta noche" – repuso, mientras continuaba batiendo huevos.

Luego de que Tomoyo se adjudicara la organización de la fiesta de bienvenida de sus padres, corrió a buscar a Sakura para pedir su colaboración y hacerla cargo de la cena que se serviría esa noche. Sobra decir que la joven aceptó gustosa y se dispuso a elaborar un minucioso menú para complacer a los festejados.

Siendo dueña de la más famosa cadena de restaurantes en el país, a Sakura no le costó ningún trabajo reunir a sus mejores chef's y elaborar junto a ellos lo que ya tenía en mente. Y entre la comida que pensaba servir se encontraba el platillo favorito de los padres de Tomoyo. La ojiverde tuvo la fortuna de probar ese maravilloso manjar desde muy pequeña, cuando los padres de su mejor amiga la habían agasajado con una comida especial el día que las dos lograron graduarse de parvularia y entrar a la primaria.

Sakura había quedado maravillada con el sabor de aquel platillo, así que cuando tuvo la suficiente edad para cocinar algo sin la ayuda de su padre o su hermano, se dedicó a tratar de preparar aquella comida que tanto la había cautivado. Por alguna razón, y aunque los Daidouji se encargaron de darle la receta tal cual, Sakura no era capaz de capturar el sabor exacto del platillo... y por otra razón que aún no se explicaba, solo los señores Daidouji y el hijo mayor de estos podían darle ese sazón que la castaña no lograba... ni siquiera Tomoyo o Kaho eran capaces de igualar el sabor que solo podían imprimir su hermano y sus padres.

Debido a esto, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que pedir la ayuda de Yukito con el platillo. Pero la joven se había olvidado que el empresario era amante de la buena cocina y que no podía mantenerse alejado de ella por mucho tiempo. Yukito no podía contener el impulso de probar toda la comida que prácticamente se encontraba lista y solo esperando la aprobación de la joven Kinomoto para ser trasladada a la mansión Daidouji.

- "Si sigues merendando antes de la cena no te quedará espacio para nada más" – siguió regañando la castaña.

- "Por favor, Sakura, me ofendes." – se escandalizó el hombre – "Parece que no me conocieras... mi apetito no se satisface tan fácilmente y mucho menos si aún falta toda una cena preparada por ti".

Tomoyo y Sakura rieron ante el comentario del empresario.

- "Señorita Sakura, los meseros están aquí para empezar a llevar los platillos a la mansión Daidouji" – la interrupción de un hombre con uniforme de chef, llamó la atención de la ojiverde.

- "Esta bien, que pasen y se lleven lo que ya está listo... nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que falta" – sonrió.

- "Como usted diga" – el chef se retiró después de asentir, y Yukito aprovechó el momento para despejar una duda con la castaña.

- "Sakura, el otro día Shaoran me comentaba sobre un retraso en la inauguración de la multinacional Hiragizawa ¿tu sabes si ese problema ya se resolvió?" – preguntó el hombre.

- "Bueno, el problema no es tan grave, según lo que me comentó Shaoran, es solo que los trámites legales se entorpecieron un poco y eso atrasará la inauguración de la multinacional que estaba programada dentro de 3 semanas" – contestó – "Eriol ya se está ocupando del asunto".

- "Que bueno" – sincero él – "en caso de que la necesite, creo que aprovecharé la fiesta de ésta noche para ofrecerle mi ayuda... a lo mejor y pueda serle útil".

- "Seguro que sí, hermano" – apoyó la amatista.

- "¿Sabes?, aunque estoy pensando que podrías ofrecérsela tú, Tomoyo" – en cuestión de milésimas, los ojos miel de Yukito chispearon con astucia.

- "¿Perdón?" – ella parpadeó un poco confundida.

- "Kaho me comentó que ayer, después del ensayo, se había acercado al joven Hiragizawa a extenderle una invitación para la reunión de hoy" – empezó su relato – "pero tal parece que alguien se le adelantó porque nuestro nuevo amigo ya estaba al tanto de la fiesta y ya había sido cordialmente invitado".

Un inesperado nerviosismo se apoderó de Tomoyo – "Sí, bueno, yo... yo le comenté que tendríamos una reunión para celebrar el regreso de nuestros padres y no me pareció que estuviera mal hacerlo participe de la reunión" – replicó – "no sé, me pareció de lo más apropiado, es decir, él es el mejor amigo de Shaoran además de que en poco tiempo se ha ganado nuestra confianza...".

Sakura trató de contener la risa, al tiempo que Yukito aclaraba – "Tranquilízate, hermanita. Yo no te estoy reclamando nada, es más, tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho... el joven Hiragizawa se ha ganado nuestra confianza rápidamente y es bienvenido a celebrar con nosotros" – sonrió – "tan solo te hacía una sugerencia, puesto que veo que una gran amistad a surgido entre los dos ¿o me equivoco?".

Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas - "S-Sí.... lo que sucede es que el joven Eriol es una persona muy amigable".

- "No lo dudo" – terminó Yukito, ampliando su sonrisa.

- "¿Bien, que les parece si terminamos esto de una vez y tomamos el tiempo que nos queda para prepararnos para la noche?" – sugirió una divertida Sakura, ayudando a su amiga a salir del apuro.

- "Sí, tienes razón" – Tomoyo se enfrascó de nuevo en la decoración de otro postre, mientras su mejor amiga y su hermano intercambiaban risas divertidas.

* * *

- "¿Y como son los padres de Tomoyo?".

- "¿Quieres decir, físicamente?".

- "¡Vamos!, no juegues" – reclamó el joven.

Shaoran se permitió una sonrisa burlona – "Pues, son muy buenas personas. La señora Sonomi es una mujer muy dulce y servicial, aunque cuando se enfada puede ser un poco explosiva, y el señor Makoto es la amabilidad personificada".

- "¿Entonces crees que tenga posibilidades de agradarles?".

- "Todo depende".

- "¿De qué?".

- "De la primera impresión que causes... pues independiente del carácter que tienen, ellos son muy suspicaces. Si ven que tu relación con sus hijos es bastante amistosa, te aceptarán, sino, no creo que vayan a verte con buenos ojos".

- "Bueno, no creo ser del tipo que a primera vista provoca desconfianza en los demás, además, mi relación con los Daidouji es muy buena... es decir, nos apreciamos mutuamente".

- "Supongo que sí" – el castaño se encogió de hombros – "pero aún no entiendo cual es tu gran preocupación. Vas a conocer personas nuevas, no a la reina de Inglaterra".

- "Ah, pero no son cualquier persona, sino los padres de Tomoyo... es muy importante para mí causar una buena impresión".

- "¿Desde cuando te importan tanto los padres de tus conquistas?... siempre parecías huir antes de dar ese paso con cualquier otra chica".

- "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Tomoyo no es cualquier chica?, ella es... **la** chica".

- "¿En serio?" – Shaoran frunció levemente el ceño, tratando de sonsacarle la verdad a su mejor amigo – "mira que no me gustaría que Tomoyo resultara lastimada por culpa tuya".

- "Ten por seguro que no voy a lastimarla, eso es lo último que haría en la vida" – dijo con convicción – "la verdad no sé que es lo que tiene Tomoyo que me gusta tanto, cierto que es hermosa, dulce e inteligente, pero hay algo en ella que va más allá de la apariencia... nunca lo había sentido con nadie y para ser sincero ese sentimiento no me molesta en absoluto".

- "Suenas como un hombre enamorado" – rió Shaoran.

- "¿Enamorado?" – repitió Eriol con una expresión entre la incredulidad y la certeza – "¿no crees que es todavía muy pronto para asegurar algo así?".

- "Quizás..." – asintió – ".. pero cuando conoces a esa persona lo sientes de inmediato. Te lo digo amigo, luego de que encuentras a tu mujer ideal, puedes descubrir lo que te sucede luego de años, semanas, días u horas incluso, pero la sensación del encuentro es instantánea...".

Eriol pareció pensativo. Su amigo señalaba puntos bastante sensatos que podrían explicar su comportamiento.

- "Además.." – agregó el joven chino – "algo me dice que sea lo que sea que sientas lo descubrirás muy pronto... ¿no lo has dejado tú bastante claro cuando llamaste a Tomoyo **la** chica?".

Eriol parpadeó.. era verdad, él la había llamado de esa forma ¿pero significaba eso algo? ¿o era solo que Tomoyo le gustaba más que todas las otras mujeres con las que había salido?.

* * *

La hermosa joven suspiraba –quizá por décima vez- mientras contemplaba su boleto de avión con destino a Japón. Dentro de poco se reuniría con su adorado primo y aunque ese hecho era suficiente para ponerla de buen humor, parecía que la decepción por no haber podido cerrar su negocio, peleaba fuertemente por tomar el lugar de su sentimiento de felicidad.

La verdad era que a pesar de no haber perdido su contrato (todavía), se iba de su país natal con la enorme sensación de la derrota y es que no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo por la paz, puesto que se dio cuenta de que las cosas no cambiarían mucho aún si se quedaba en Inglaterra.. así que prefirió reunirse con su primo, y desde Tokyo manejar lo que aún se podía rescatar de su negocio. Quizás con la compañía de Eriol y de su mejor amiga Valentina, ella podría encontrar un poco de calma y convertir su objetivo empresarial en una victoria.

Una leve sonrisa adornó sus labios al recordar que la actual vida amorosa por la que estaba pasando su primo, podría ayudar mucho a levantar sus ánimos... era divertido, claro, porque jamás había visto a Eriol en aquella faceta de romántico empedernido. Su primo siempre fue un hombre detallista, pero más por el lado de un Donjuán sin remedio, sin aquella chispa que lo hiciera conservar a una sola mujer.... hasta ahora.

Bien, hablando con honestidad, a Nakuru nunca le habían gustado las novias de Eriol... todas siempre parecían tan.. superficiales, que pensó que el único sentimiento que estas mujeres podían desarrollar era el amor por sí mismas. Por otro lado, y según los comentarios de Valentina, ésta tal.. ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Tomoyo?, provocaba en Eriol reacciones muy distintas a las que se habían observado antes con otras mujeres. Ese hecho la aliviaba de una manera grata, y es que nunca perdió las esperanzas de que llegara una buena muchacha que lograra despertar el corazón dormido de su primo.

De modo que ahora se encontraba lista para partir a Japón y confirmar con sus propios ojos si ésta chica extranjera podía hacer feliz a Eriol.. y si no era así, ella misma se encargaría de apartarla de él.

Con una última mirada a su boleto de avión, la hermosa joven se puso de pie, paseó su vista sobre su oficina y salió de la misma con un suspiro de esperanza.

* * *

Con abrazos y besos efusivos, fueron recibidos los señores Daidouji cuando llegaron a su hogar. Yukito, Tomoyo y Kaho, aprovecharon que todavía faltaban un par de horas para la fiesta y se dedicaron a disfrutar de sus padres.

Rápidamente empezaron a surgir anécdotas, tanto de los recién llegados, como de los hijos de éstos. El señor Makoto se ocupó de contar todo lo que le fascinó de la cultura hindú y de los cuadros que habían inspirado sus paisajes. La señora Sonomi se limitaba a asentir y a completar algún relato en el que su marido se había quedado corto.

Cuando Kaho aprovechó su turno para hablar, y explicó con alegría el progreso que llevaba la organización de la boda, una ola de entusiasmo se desató entre Sonomi y Tomoyo... la primera se encargó de adjudicarse un nuevo rol en la organización de la boda de su hija, y la segunda apoyó a su madre al tiempo que empezaba a sugerir nuevas ideas, figuras y colores en lo que podrían convertirse los detalles que aún faltaban.

Yukito y su padre sonrieron ante el ánimo de las mujeres, y escucharon divertidos el plan que tenderían a seguir desde ahora.

- "Y cómo va el negocio que traías entre manos, hijo? ¿se completó?" – preguntó el señor Daidouji cuando sus hijas y su esposa dieron tregua al tema de la boda.

- "No, aún no he cerrado el trato, pero todo parece ir por buen camino".

- "Me alegro, aunque estoy seguro que tienes ese negocio prácticamente en la bolsa... nadie es tan bueno como tú para estas cosas".

- "Gracias por el cumplido" – sonrió – "aunque no estoy tan seguro de eso, papá... a decir verdad, tengo una competencia muy fuerte... una empresa inglesa está luchando duró para conseguir ese trato".

- "¿En serio?, pues habrá que esforzarse el doble si quieres ganar".

- "Así parece..." – suspiró el joven.

Luego de un par de consejos, risas y una rápida hojeada al reloj que adornaba la sala, la familia Daidouji se separó para dirigirse cada uno a su habitación y prepararse para la fiesta próxima a dar inicio.

* * *

Cada vez entendía menos esa ansiedad y ese nerviosismo que se apoderaban de ella cuando sabía que iba a encontrarse con Eriol. Era una sensación nueva, sin duda. Una sensación que la asustaba un poco, pues jamás había deseado encontrarse con alguien tanto como con él, con esa... desesperación.

Suspiró.

¿Qué tenía de especial ese joven inglés?... no es como si ella nunca hubiera conocido a un hombre culto, apuesto y amable, a decir verdad, estaba acostumbrada a ellos. Dentro del círculo social en el que tuvo que crecer, se hallaban montones de esa clase de hombres, pues entonces ¿cuál era la diferencia entre Eriol Hiragizawa y los demás?... todavía no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso, pero de lo que ahora sí estaba segura era de su atracción por él.

Mientras le hacía los últimos retoques a su cabello, su hermana llamó a la puerta de su habitación pidiendo permiso para entrar.

- "¿Sucede algo, Kaho?" – dudó la joven luego de dejar pasar a la pelirroja.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

- "No, no pasa nada, tan solo venía a percatarme de que estuvieras lista..." – se acercó a ella – "y puedo darme cuenta que efectivamente lo estás".

- "Sí, bueno, solo me falta un detalle" – corrigió la joven, tomando de uno de sus joyeros una hermosa y delicada cadena de plata.

- "Permíteme.." – Kaho se ofreció a colocar el accesorio – "¿sabes, hermana?, sé que éstas últimas semanas han sido muy agitadas y eso no nos ha permitido ocuparnos de muchas cosas" – dijo con paciencia – "pero eso no significa que no haya tiempo para hacernos cargo de pequeñas charlas importantes..." – continuó, despertando curiosidad en Tomoyo – "lo que quiero decir, es que cuando tengas ganas de hablar con alguien, de lo que sea, ¿sabes que puedes recurrir a mí, verdad?; aunque estoy segura que nuestra madre o Sakura también podrán convertirse en excelentes apoyos llegado el momento".

La diseñadora pareció conmovida y se volvió a la publicista cuando ésta terminó de colocarle el fino collar.

- "Gracias.." – replicó de todo corazón – "la verdad es que voy a necesitar mucho de ese tiempo para charlar".

Kaho amplió su sonrisa – "Podemos tomarnos esa libertad cuando tú quieras".

- "La tomaremos" - la joven asintió, y junto a su hermana regresó su atención al espejo del tocador – "pero ahora es tiempo para ocuparnos de la fiesta de mamá y papá.. después nos dedicaremos a charlar".

- "Esta bien, será como quieres... ¿qué tal si bajamos y por ahora sólo nos preocupamos de pasar un buen rato?" – animó la pelirroja.

Las muchachas sonrieron a la vez, y entre pequeñas risitas abandonaron la habitación.

En poco tiempo la mansión Daidouji empezó a llenarse de gente.

Los señores Daidouji no habían parado de saludar a cada invitado que se acercaba a replicarles una bienvenida y a presentarles un pequeño obsequio que demostraba simpatía.

Cuando los Kinomoto hicieron su aparición, Sonomi y Makoto se mostraron especialmente encantados. Se podía notar enseguida el cariño sincero e incondicional que unía a las dos familias. Los padres de Tomoyo sentían una clara devoción por los hijos de Fujitaka, y éstos correspondían el sentimiento.

- "Querida, me parece verte más linda cada día" – Sonomi observaba fijamente a Sakura luego de un prolongado abrazo – "no cabe duda de que Shaoran es un joven afortunado".

Touya tuvo una pequeña reacción ante esto, al tiempo que el rostro de la aludida se tiñó de un leve rojo – "Gracias, tía Sonomi".

- "¡Vamos, Touya, ¿aún sigues rechinando los dientes cada vez que se menciona la relación entre Shaoran y tu hermana?!" – preguntó divertido el esposo de Sonomi.

- "Y nunca cambiará" – rió Fujitaka – "pero cuéntenme ¿por qué tardaron tanto en regresar?.. según lo que dijeron antes de marcharse, éste viaje no les tomaría mucho tiempo".

- "Y así era, pero estando cerca del día de partida nos dimos cuenta que aún nos faltaban muchos lugares por visitar, así que decidimos prolongar nuestra estancia" – repuso el hombre de ojos miel.

- "Espero que haya valido la pena" – deseó Fujitaka.

- "Ni lo dudes, amigo, hoy vengo más cargado de obras de arte que nunca".

La amistosa charla continuó hasta que la llegada de ciertos extranjeros llamaron la atención de más de un par de ojos femeninos.

- "¡Shaoran y Eriol llegaron!" – anunció una emocionada Sakura, yendo a recibirlos seguida de cerca por su mejor amiga.

- "¡Tardaron mucho!.. por un momento pensé que no se presentarían" – se espantó la ojiverde, luego de engancharse al brazo de su novio.

- "Nos encontramos con mucho tráfico ¿cierto, Eriol?" – se excusó el joven pidiendo el apoyo de su amigo pero sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Eriol se encontraba demasiado ocupado contemplando la aparición angelical que representaba Tomoyo, como para escuchar a su acompañante. Su fino, casual y hermoso vestido, hacían lucir a la joven como toda una beldad.

Siendo una reunión de bajo perfil, que no exigía mayor etiqueta, la sencilla estructura de tirantes, el largo hasta las rodillas, el cabello libre y radiante, la fina joyería, y el color pastel del vestido; permitían mostrar una de las tantas facetas que podía adoptar la muchacha... ¿la de hoy?.. una hermosa, delicada y sencilla flor.

- "Te ves espléndida" – halagó el joven inglés luego de depositar un casto beso en la mano de la aludida.

Ella se ruborizó.

- "Gracias... me alegra que hayas venido a la fiesta de mis padres".

- "Es un honor para mi el acompañarlos" – sonrió – "¿y donde están los agasajados?.. me gustaría conocerlos y presentarles mis saludos" – dudó él, sin saber que ya los suspicaces ojos Sonomi lo observaban con curiosidad.

- "Yukito... ¿quién es el joven que acompaña a Shaoran?, nunca antes lo había visto" – la mujer le preguntó a su hijo.

- "Su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, es el mejor amigo de Shaoran. Es extranjero y llegó hace unas semanas".

- "¿Ese joven tiene alguna relación con el emporio Hiragizawa de Inglaterra?".

- "Sí, es el hijo mayor del dueño de las multinacionales Hiragizawa, a decir verdad, el joven Eriol viene a inaugurar una de sus multinacionales a nuestro país".

- "Puedo ver que tu hermana tiene cierto aprecio por ese muchacho" – soltó sin muchos rodeos con una expresión burlona.

Yukito sostuvo una sonrisa e intercambió una mirada divertida con Kaho, que se encontraba escuchando la charla –junto a Touya- en silencio.

- "Tomoyo y el joven Hiragizawa se han vuelto muy buenos amigos" – el empresario se limitó a expresar.

Sonomi no agregó nada al ver que su hija y los amigos de ésta se acercaban a ellos.

Shaoran fue el primero en saludar y en expresar una sincera bienvenida a los padres ausentes. Makoto Daidouji interrumpió la charla que tenía con Fujitaka -y otros amigos- para unirse a la algarabía general, recibir las palabras de Li, y conocer al joven Hiragizawa.

La presentación fue rápida y sencilla. Eriol quedó encantado con la cortesía que los padres de la diseñadora utilizaron para con él... pudo darse cuenta enseguida que la amabilidad de los hijos Daidouji fue completamente heredada de sus padres, y es que a pesar de algunas diferencias en cuanto a caracteres, no había duda de que los tres hermanos compartían la misma sonrisa afable del señor Makoto.

El buen ambiente en la reunión familiar era innegable. El chico inglés estaba aliviado de no encontrarse en otra fiesta en la cual la hipocresía y el frivolismo, siempre rodeaban a la mayoría de invitados que asistían por mero compromiso social, o cuyo objetivo tenía que ver con el cierre de un contrato millonario. Esta vez era diferente, hace mucho tiempo que Eriol no había podido descansar de ese tipo de invitaciones obligadas por el trabajo. Y en ese momento, agradeció el respiro.. sobre todo porque tenía a Tomoyo a su lado para compartirlo.

Cuando el muchacho pensó que las cosas no podían ir mejor, la llegada de un misterioso joven enturbió su paz.

Un apuesto y sonriente pelirrojo se acercó a la familia Daidouji e intercambió saludos amistosos con cada uno. Se disculpó por lo tarde de su llegada, aunque pareció más ansioso por conseguir el perdón de la diseñadora.

- "Querida Tomoyo.." – sonó afligido al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la joven – "te pido la más sincera disculpa por no haber podido asistir al ensayo de la iglesia, no era mi intención dejarte plantada".

- "No te preocupes, Hiroshi, comprendo que tuviste inconvenientes" – ella sonó tan amable como siempre – "a decir verdad, nos brindaron ayuda y el ensayo no se detuvo" – con una impecable sutileza, la chica logró zafarse del amarré del muchacho.

- "¿Es cierto eso?.. no sabes como me alivian tus palabras" – a pesar del vació que sintió al no sostener más las delicadas manos de Tomoyo, el hombre se limitó a sonreír – "te prometo que no volveré a faltar, y no sólo porque sería una falta de cortesía para con tu hermana, sino también porque no puedo volver a dejar pasar la oportunidad de caminar contigo rumbo al altar".

Hiroshi se había acercado un poco más a la joven con la misma intención de volver a tomar sus manos, pero Tomoyo fue más rápida y se apresuró a esquivarlo.

- "De hecho, la persona que nos ayudó en el ensayo se encuentra aquí, y me gustaría presentártela" – ella disimuló su huida y señaló al apuesto ingles a su lado.

Cabe mencionar que Eriol había quedado mudo ante la actitud tan atrevida del tal Hiroshi... ¿quién demonios era él para tomarse ese tipo de libertades con Tomoyo?...

Mientras la duda rondaba en su cabeza, y un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de su ser, el pelirrojo posó sus ojos grises sobre el extranjero y se acercó para conocerlo...

**Notas de la Autora: **Lo sé... sé que han esperado por meses, y no precisamente para que el capítulo termine esta manera u.u pido mil disculpas por éste inmenso atraso... y no me queda más que volver a prometer no tardar tanto la próxima vez, aunque juro que ésta vez será diferente y realmente trataré de aferrarme a mi promesa.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?... los puso de mal humor la aparición de Hiroshi?... o realmente les alegra la piña colada de problemas que se puede provocar con eso??... a mí parecer la historia cada vez toma más fuerza, es decir, la interacción entre Tomoyo y Eriol crece con cada escrito y mi objetivo es que se sienta eso, una equilibrada y delicada interacción... ¿qué dicen? ¿lo estoy logrando? ¿o sólo tengo delirios de escritor?..

**Azkaban: **No hay nada más efectivo para levantar ánimos caídos que tus palabras. A decir verdad no sé si me merezco tantos halagos, pero igual los recibo con mucho cariño, porque son tuyos y porque sé que lo dices de corazón.. sobra decir que yo pienso exactamente lo mismo de ti. Te quiero!!.. un beso!!.

**Arinayed: **A mi también me encanta Nakuru, ella participará mucho aquí. Que pases pegada a la computadora me confirma que no voy por mal camino con esta historia.. te prometo que trataré de mantener todos los elementos que te han atrapado de los encantadores Eriol y Tomoyo ^.^

**laura: **No actualicé tan pronto como esperaba, pero espero que sigas leyendo u.u gracias por tu review.

**TenshiTomoyo-4ever: **¿Cuándo habrá beso?... pues aún no lo sé, espero que muy pronto. Que bueno que entiendas esos retrasos por lo que paso, la verdad es que el tiempo no da tregua a nadie. Gracias por tu review!!.

**Celina Sosa: **Un Yukito/Nakuru??.. tú que crees?... y tal parece que haga lo que haga, tú no pareces abandonarme, eres fiel lectora y son las personas como tú las que permiten estos fanfics.. ¡gracias!.

**Korishiteru: **Gracias por el cumplido! XD.. pero donde te has metido, amiga?.. hace mucho que no platicamos.. espero que no sigas perdida demasiado.

**Kaoru Takeda: **Tú si que te me has escapado de la net XD supongo que las dos pasamos muy ocupadas y en menos de un parpadeo nos damos cuenta que han pasado meses... gracias por seguirme apoyando.. sabes que de igual manera tienes mis porras!.. oye, ya es hora de que tu también actualices!! n.n

**Ayin: **Como odio decepcionar a las personas cuando esperan una actualización más rápida.. ¡perdón!.. trataré de que no vuelva a suceder ¡sigue leyendo! n.n

**MoonHikaru: **Trataré de volverlos a torturar tanto con las actualizaciones.. pero es que esta vez si que se me pasó el tiempo.. en fin.. mil gracias por la espera.. y la actualización del Quinto ya se viene XD

**Joojo: **Lo sé.. mil disculpas por la demora! u.u

**Dernix: **Si que te pierdes, amiga (bueno no soy la persona más indicada para hablar sobre el asunto).. aunque me conformo con leerte un poquito cuando me escribes reviews, me animan tus porras.. trataré de actualizar con más regularidad.

**bubble_tomo: **Me encanta que te encante ¡gracias por el review!.

**Marinne_chan: **Mil disculpas por el atraso... sigue leyendo!.

**sora angel: **Ya puedes seguir leyendo.. gracias por el cumplido XD

**Luly: **Para serte sincera, fue tu review el que me cargó las baterías para retomar el capítulo que nunca terminaba de completar.. mil disculpas debería pedirte yo por semejante atraso, te prometo que esta historia nunca quedará en el aire, pues jamás ha sido mi intención empezar un escrito sin terminarlo.. te prometo que seguiré esforzándome para mantener la valiosa opinión que tienes sobre mis historias n_n

Y mil gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo!

Tomatazos, reclamos, felicitaciones o lo que quieran, en un mail n.n

Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki ^^**


	6. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

_**Para Alcanzarte**_

**_"¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!!"._**

Después de que le presentaran al extranjero, Hiroshi había decidido que era mejor intercambiar saludos y algunas palabras con otros conocidos suyos que se hallaban presentes en la agradable reunión, antes de dedicarse por completo a la hermosa joven de ojos azules.

Luego de unos minutos llevando a cabo su cometido, el pelirrojo detuvo sus acciones cuando notó, justo en el extremo opuesto del salón, las risas del novio de Sakura y el inglés que acababan de presentarle, en compañía de los Kinomoto y los Daidouji. Hiroshi frunció levemente el entrecejo un tanto extrañado... ¿era su imaginación o el tal Eriol estaba siendo tratado con demasiada familiaridad para ser un recién aparecido?. Por la forma en que la algarabía aumentó con la carcajada del señor Makoto, luego de algo dicho por el joven inglés, al tiempo que un leve sonrojó adornó las mejillas de Tomoyo reaccionando al momento, comprobó que su intuición no era del todo errónea...

- "¡¿En serio?!" – Makoto Daidouji volvía a reír – "¡una subasta!.. ¡increíble!".

- "¿Cómo es que pareces sorprendido?" – una divertida Kaho cuestionó a su padre – "tú estabas al tanto de la subasta. Mamá llamó para decirme que los organizadores del evento de caridad la habían contactado para solicitar su ayuda permitiendo que Tomoyo y yo nos subastáramos... y ella dijo que tú estabas al tanto de todo y que dabas tu completo consentimiento".

- "¡Yo no sabía nada!" – siguió sonriendo al tiempo que observaba a su esposa – "está claro que a Sonomi no le pareció demasiado importante hacerme sabedor de tal acontecimiento" – muy lejos de sentirse enfadado el hombre pasó un brazo por la cintura de su mujer.

- "Bien, yo nunca pensé en ocultártelo, lo que sucede es que tú estabas muy ocupado con otras cosas en ese momento y yo no quise molestarte con detalles. Por otra parte, pensé que si no les aseguraba que tú estabas enterado y de acuerdo con el evento, eso podría restar presión y Kaho ganaría terreno para inventarme alguna excusa, que tuviera que ver con los celos de Touya, para no asistir" – continuó – "y por supuesto que ya me había puesto de acuerdo con Fujitaka para que también pudiera prestar a Sakura y así las tres ayudaran a una buena causa".

- "Ciertamente, a mí no me molesta participar en este tipo de eventos para caridad. Pero tienes razón al decir que hubiera presentado un poco de resistencia para no aceptar, y es que sabía que a Touya no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia que nos subastáramos" – la pelirroja le dio la razón a su madre, mientras su prometido refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

- "Yo traté de tranquilizar a Touya diciéndole que nada pasaría si era él quién propusiera la mayor suma por Kaho" – comentó Yukito con una sonrisa.

- "Y yo hice lo mismo con Shaoran respecto a Sakura. A mi parecer, la única que corría el peligro de caer en las manos de algún sátiro era Tomoyo" – puntualizó Eriol.

- "Por cierto ¿quién fue el afortunado que salió contigo por todo un día, querida?" – el señor Daidouji quiso saber.

La diseñadora se sonrojó al instante y trató de responderle a su padre.

- "Bueno, el joven Eriol muy amablemente pagó la mayor cantidad de dinero por mi compañía".

- "¿A sí?.. fue un noble detalle de su parte ahorrarle a mi hija la salida con alguien que no fuera su amigo sino un desconocido" – Makoto tomó argumento de la información que antes le había dado su hijo al comentarle que a pesar de las pocas semanas que tiene el joven Hiragizawa de haber llegado a Japón, su accesible carácter ya había encantado a todos – "muchas gracias por su intervención, joven".

- "No tiene que agradecerme nada, al contrario, Tomoyo goza de mi simpatía y para mí fue todo un placer ayudarla en ese momento" – sonrió con galantería.

La menor de los Daidouji experimentó una sensación de pertenencia e importancia que hicieron que su corazón diera un salto... y es que Eriol ahora la miraba de una forma tan profunda que de sus orbes azules parecían despenderse miles de emociones.

Para aquellos que compartían un lazo sanguíneo con la joven, no pasó desapercibida la acción del extranjero y mucho menos la reacción de la aludida. Sonomi quiso aprovechar la situación para conocer un poco más del mejor amigo de Shaoran.

- "Yukito nos comentaba que va abrir una multinacional en nuestro país, joven Eriol" – dijo ella.

- "Mi padre y yo hemos venido pensando desde hace mucho en esa posibilidad pero nunca pudimos concretar nada hasta hoy" – explicó – "tengo que decir que una de las razones por las cuales el proyecto terminó de completarse se debe a la insistencia y a la ayuda que Shaoran prestó para que abriéramos la multinacional en Japón".

- "Claro, es lógico.. desde hace tiempo que Shaoran tiene una sucursal de su propia multinacional y ya conoce como se mueven un poco las cosas por aquí" – comentó Yukito.

- "Y no es que la familia de Eriol no conozca el negocio" – replicó el joven chino, a sabiendas de que casi todo el parentesco de su amigo se dedicaba a la dirección de grandes empresas – "pero sin duda pude serle útil para algunos trámites de instalación, y es que Japón a veces suele ponerse... especial en cuanto a empresas extrajeras se refiere... si lo sabré yo".

- "¿Y piensa quedarse en nuestra ciudad una buena temporada, o sólo el tiempo necesario para coordinar la inauguración de la multinacional?" – Sonomi preguntó.

Eriol pudo sentir el poder que desprendía la mirada que Tomoyo había puesto sobre él luego de formulada la pregunta. Tuvo el impulso de devolverle el gesto y de responder con el tono más seguro del mundo que se quedaría mucho tiempo, el que fuera necesario para ganarse el corazón de ella... sin embargo, se limitó a replicar con una sonrisa:

- "Pues, me han hecho una invitación para asistir a una boda" – miró a Kaho y a Touya – "pienso quedarme hasta entonces para después residir en Japón por tiempo indefinido" – observó de reojo a Tomoyo sin dejar de sonreír.

La agradable conversación se extendió un poco más hasta que los dueños de la casa se dieron cuenta que era necesario socializar con otros invitados, cuya presencia en la encantadora reunión era sólo para darles la bienvenida después de una larga ausencia.

* * *

Disuelto el grupo, Eriol tuvo la oportunidad de conocer personas nuevas dejando que su carácter amable y encantador actuara por él.

Había logrado desenvolverse muy bien, después de todo, dentro del ambiente en el que tuvo que crecer aprendió a tratar a todo tipo de gente, personas agradables y desagradables.

Y a pesar de todo, había una persona que hacía que sus intentos por ser amable se convirtieran en un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Era realmente insólito el hecho de que se sintiera tan enfadado por la presencia de un simple hombrecillo. A decir verdad, la raíz del problema no era el sujeto en si, sino, las acciones constantes que realizaba desde su llegada.

Por nombrar algunas de las situaciones –y sin ningún orden en particular pues a su parecer todas eran igual de desagradables- de las cuales Tomoyo era víctima, se hallaban esas miradas nada sutiles hacia ella, intentos desbocados por tomarla de las manos, sospechosos acercamientos innecesarios para hablarle, esfuerzos por parecer gracioso y encantador... en fin, todo tipo de artimañas que no le provocaban más que náuseas.

Bien, no era como si él mismo, en un pasado, no hubiera utilizado una estrategia parecida para cortejar a una mujer, pero definitivamente no se desenvolvía de una manera tan descarada como el tal Hiroshi.

Si algo bueno podía mencionar de todo aquello, era la manera magistral en la que Tomoyo se defendió de todas las embestidas del joven de ojos grises. La diseñadora era poseedora de un tacto tan sutil que era simplemente grácil la manera en que había esquivado todas sus pretensiones, sin dejar de lado los buenos modales que sus padres le inculcaron desde temprana edad.

- "Hiroshi Aoyama es un publicista muy reconocido. Ha trabajado con marcas muy importantes: Nike, Sony, Gucci, Nokia, Coca-cola... en fin, el sujeto simplemente sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo" – Shaoran le daba un sorbo a su bebida – "está demás agregar que su cuenta bancaria no es para nada despreciable".

- "¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?... es decir, la persona que describes figura ser alguien con mucha clase, tacto, prudencia y poder... pero Aoyama me parece más bien.. ordinario".

- "Entiendo a la perfección lo que dices. Su comportamiento es un poco más... desenvuelto de lo que debería" – aceptó Shaoran – "pero no dejes que eso te engañe, él puede actuar de esa forma cerca de Tomoyo y amigos de confianza, pero cuando se trata de negocios y enemigos.. es impecable".

- "Sí tú lo dices" – Eriol se encogió de hombros, y no porque le restara importancia a lo dicho por su amigo –pues si él confirmaba dichos argumentos, la realidad no podía ser otra-, sino más bien, porque la sensación de enfado seguía presente; y tenía la impresión de que no se desvanecería a menos que el pelirrojo adoptara una distancia de al menos 200 metros en relación a Tomoyo – "voy a buscar otra bebida" – se alejó llevando consigo la copa vacía.

Sakura, que acaba de terminar de charlar con una vieja amiga, y que notó el semblante de Eriol cuando pasó por su lado; se acercó hasta su novio para comentarle la escena.

- "Acabo de ver a Eriol y me dio la impresión de que estaba molesto, ¿pasa algo malo, Shaoran?" – preguntó con sincera preocupación.

El joven chino la recibió pasando un brazo por su fina cintura – "Creo que nuestro amigo se siente amenazado..".

- "¿Amenazado?".

- "Hace unos momentos hablábamos de Aoyama y de su actitud hacia Tomoyo, y me parece que el enfado de Eriol tiene mucho que ver con eso. Creo que a nuestro amigo le interesa Tomoyo mucho más de lo que cree, y darse cuenta de que otro la pretende con el mismo interés que él debe haberlo descolocado".

- "Pero Tomoyo no tiene ningún interés por Hiroshi" – aclaró la castaña.

- "Lo sé, pero eso no evita que Eriol se sienta amenazado por él, y es que los dos se encuentran en igualdad de condiciones. Hasta hoy, Eriol no es otra cosa que un amigo más para Tomoyo, ¿recuerdas?".

Sakura suspiró resignado al tiempo que observaba como su mejor amiga, con el mismo toque de elegancia que la caracterizaba, desaparecía de la presencia de Aoyama para acercarse a su hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto, y con el propósito de refrescar sus pensamientos, Eriol encontró una salida cercana que daba a un sector del jardín de la casa de los Daidouji. Caminó con lentitud, reparando en la decoración del lugar, unas cuantas luces colocadas en lugares estratégicos, un par de bancas colgantes –que lucían bastante cómodas-, una fuente mediana decorada con flores y una luna llena que completaba el paisaje bañando con su tenue luz el jardín entero.

Se acercó hasta la fuente y la rodeó contemplando su estructura, fijó su vista en el agua cristalina que salía de ésta y que parecía tener un efecto mágico gracias al reflejo de la luna. Suspiró resignado mientras el pacífico ambiente lo invitaba a seguir con sus cavilaciones.

Era el momento de reconocer que Tomoyo le importaba mucho más de lo que pensaba. La molestia que aún sentía al recordar las intenciones del tal Hiroshi, eran la prueba clara de su reconocimiento. Sonrió ante tal afirmación. La conocía hace tan sólo unas semanas y ya se hallaba sumido en un mar de emociones inesperadas... no podía sino reconocer que con un poco más de tiempo a su lado, se volvería loco por ella.

Y precisamente, como siendo atraída por sus profundos pensamientos, la joven Daidouji asomaba su humanidad al jardín. Se le veía un poco ofuscada y ansiosa por respirar el aire fresco que le ofrecía la noche. Eriol la observó desde su lugar y, sin darse cuenta, quedó preso de la imagen que presentaba la joven.

Y es que parecía ser que la noche y la naturaleza se juntaban sólo para recibirla y rendirle saludos. La luz de la luna la bañaba por completo y la sombra que contrarrestaba la luminosidad reflejada en su rostro, resaltando el azul brillante de sus ojos, le daban un aspecto fuera de este mundo. La pausada y suave brisa levantaba parte de su cabello y hacía mecer las puntas de su vestido acariciando sus piernas. La muchacha parecía una beldad tan encantadora que Eriol se abstuvo de parpadear por miedo a que se esfumara.

Tomoyo, ocupada en relajarse, ni siquiera notó que alguien la observaba. Dejó que la brisa la acariciara y trató de sacudirse el estrés que sentía por las mil y un huidas que tuvo que hacer para zafarse de Hiroshi. Se sintió culpable por su comportamiento. A pesar de conocer la actitud siempre cariñosa que el publicista utilizaba con ella, él era un gran amigo suyo desde la infancia y ciertamente nunca lo había tratado tan descortés como hasta ahora. Se reprendió una vez más. Sabía perfectamente cual había sido la razón de todas aquellas huidas constantes y aunque se resistía a confirmarlo, era la presencia de Eriol lo que la empujó a actuar de esa manera. Saber que estaba ahí, que la observaba y que podía imaginarse cualquier cosa debido a la actitud de Hiroshi; hizo que se resistiera a cualquier pretensión de su amigo.... si Eriol tenía siquiera un mínimo interés por ella, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por algo que el inglés pudiera presenciar y le diera la idea equivocada de lo que ella sentía. No podía permitir que eso pasara, la sola idea le daba pánico.

Y ahí, en medio de la noche, con la brisa acariciándola, la revelación de su preocupación le abrió los ojos... Eriol le gustaba más de lo que pensaba, y ese sentimiento la asustó, ¿qué tal si él no se sentía igual que ella?.. ¿cómo podría afrontarlo?.

Ignorando totalmente las preocupaciones de la muchacha, el joven inglés pudo recuperar un poco el control de si mismo y no lo pensó demasiado para revelar su presencia. La joven, que se llevó un susto al ver salir de la nada a una persona, remplazó su impresión por nerviosismo y emoción cuando pudo distinguir bajo los encantos de la noche, al dueño de sus pensamientos.

- "Disculpa si te asuste.." – replicó él, al verla respingar – ".. no era mi intención".

Ella sonrió – "No te preocupes, es sólo que me impresioné cuando vi que te apareciste de pronto".

- "Bueno, conmigo detrás de la fuente, era poco probable que notaras mi presencia... y mucho menos si seguías tan concentrada en la naturaleza" – comentó – "parecías muy pensativa...".

Tomoyo se sonrojó al instante – "Tan solo pensaba en algunos asuntos pendientes que quiero resolver".

- "Espero que no pienses en hacerlo demasiado pronto" – replicó – "no quisiera que faltaras a la reunión que Shaoran ha organizado para mañana..".

- "Jamás pensaría en faltar" – sinceró ella con una sonrisa – "Shaoran lleva recordándome el evento prácticamente desde que llegue a Japón hace semanas".

- "¿En serio?" – dudó el muchacho, al tiempo que invitaba a la joven a que caminara junto a él para encontrar un lugar donde sentarse.

- "Sí. Lo cierto es que esta reunión es parte de una tradición que tenemos desde hace tiempo" – explicó Tomoyo, acomodándose en una de las bancas colgantes del jardín – "hace muchos años, lo que empezó como una broma, terminó en una promesa entre Shaoran, Sakura, mis hermanos y yo. Cada cinco meses, uno de nosotros se encarga de organizar una reunión en la que impere la diversión y la amistad".

- "Eso suena bien".

- "Lo es.." – aseguró ella con energía como si fuera una pequeña niña entusiasmada – "cada uno de nosotros utiliza mucho la imaginación cuando nos llega el turno de organizar estas reuniones. Cada ocasión es única y especial, nunca sabemos que esperar cuando llega el día".

- "Se ve que todos se esfuerzan mucho por garantizar los momentos de diversión" – al joven le pareció encantador el entusiasmo de su interlocutora.

- "Sí. La verdad es que nuestras posibilidades para crear un buen ambiente a cambiado mucho desde que éramos niños, cuando nos limitábamos a pequeñas, pero muy divertidas reuniones en casa, o a días enteros en el parque de diversiones. Ahora que somos más independientes y capaces de organizar algo de mayores proporciones, la actividad se ha vuelto encantadora e inolvidable. Por ejemplo, la última vez que fue el turno de Shaoran para preparar nuestra reunión, ¡se encargó de llevarnos a Hong Kong para pasar todo un fin de semana!!... lo planeó muy bien, reservó un pasaje para todos y preparó muchas actividades allá en su casa" – contó sonriente al evocar el recuerdo – "y en una ocasión, cuando fue el turno de mi hermana, Kaho nos llevó a una hermosa casa de campo donde se estaba montando una sesión fotográfica para una campaña publicitaria de uno de sus clientes. Hizo que todos fuéramos modelos por un día y nos convirtiéramos en la imagen de la campaña. Fue muy divertido y..." – la joven se detuvo abruptamente al notar la gran sonrisa de su acompañante. Se sintió avergonzada, su parloteo se había salido de control.

- "¿Por qué no continuas contándome?" – preguntó ante el silencio de ella.

Tomoyo bajo la mirada como recurso para disipar su pena - "Discúlpame, me pareció que te estaba mareado con tanta palabrería".

Él negó sin perder la sonrisa – "Para nada... me encanta escucharte" – sinceró, logrando que la vergüenza aumentara en la muchacha – "me gusta mucho lo que han hecho con estas reuniones que empezaron como un divertido juego. Se ve que todos disfrutan de esos momentos y que no sólo sirven para pasar un buen rato, sino también ayudan a fortalecer los lazos que hay entre ustedes. Se necesitan más que salidas triviales y convivencia superficial para convertir un cariño amistoso en un sentimiento que se asemeje más al cariño que se tiene a un hermano" – replicó – "y ustedes no me parecen simples amigos que se tiene aprecio y respeto por todos los años que llevan de conocerse... su relación es más profunda que eso, hay mucho más que una amistad. La verdad es que a simple vista puede notarse que se llevan como hermanos".

Ella pareció complacida ante la visión acertada de Eriol.

- "Creo que ninguno de nosotros puede sentir de otra manera... es algo que nació y creció con naturalidad... así como nuestras reuniones" – estuvo feliz de agregar – "de las que incluso Touya a sido el organizador más de una vez, a pesar de querer mantener esa clase de participación al margen para concentrarse únicamente en disfrutar del trabajo de los otros".

El extranjero se sorprendió ante la confesión de su interlocutora, pues él imaginaba que el reservado y celoso prometido de Kaho, participaba en las reuniones pero nunca organizando las mismas.

- "Aunque claro, Touya siempre se ha inclinado en hacer algo más familiar, nunca como las extravagancias que se le ocurren a algunos de nosotros." – siguió contando la muchacha – "Y me parece que Shaoran se apegará al estilo de Touya en esta ocasión".

- "¿Lo dices porque la reunión será en su casa?.. quizá tenga preparado algo grande" – él expuso la posibilidad.

- "No lo creo. Me parece que Shaoran quiere brindarnos un día tranquilo, lleno de paz y familiaridad" – contradijo – "con todo el trabajo y las tensiones que hemos tenido en este último tiempo, ya nos hace falta un día tranquilo y sin preocupaciones y estoy segura que Shaoran lo sabe a la perfección e intenta brindarnos eso tan esperado".

- "Entonces, es muy posible que mañana sea un día sin mucho movimiento" – la joven asintió ante el comentario – "¿sabes?... ahora que me has contado todo esto sobre la tradición de sus reuniones, no sé si sea conveniente que me inmiscuya mañana".

- "¿Pero que dices?" – saltó ella de inmediato – "Shaoran te invitó ¿no?. Si lo hizo es porque no hay ningún problema".

Eriol se tomó el tiempo para contemplar el lindo rostro contrariado de Tomoyo. El viento soplaba levemente y la luz natural de las estrellas bañaba el espacio en el que ellos se encontraban.

- "Es verdad que Shaoran insistió para que estuviera presente, pero, después de conocer el contenido íntimo y familiar que tiene esta reunión para ustedes, ya no me siento con el derecho para incluirme en sus planes".

- "No digas eso" – replicó la muchacha con una firmeza inusitada – "no hables como si fueras cualquier persona que trata de inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos personales. Tú eres más que eso, te has convertido en un amigo para nosotros, en alguien muy querido... ahora podemos entender porque Shaoran te tiene tanto aprecio. No eres su mejor amigo por nada".

- "No puedo negar que me tranquilizan tus palabras" – el extranjero sonrió – "espero que algún día yo también pueda participar como miembro activo de sus reuniones. Quizá me convierta en alguien importante para ustedes, tanto como para compartir del sentimiento de hermandad que se tienen".

A pesar de que parecía que el comentario era hecho de una forma sincera y sin malicia, Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la fuerza de los ojos azules de Eriol sobre los suyos, y es que también tenía la impresión de que había un mensaje oculto en lo que acababa de decir... y eso, le provocó un profundo nerviosismo.

- "Seguro que no pasará mucho tiempo para que tengas el cargo de organizar una de las reuniones" –animó ella, tratando de enfocar su vista en el horizonte y no en los ojos de él.

- "Espero que así sea" – deseó, sin dejar de mirarla.

Unos segundos de silencio acompañaron a la pareja antes de que Eriol volviera a hablar.

- "Tus padres son muy agradables" – repuso con sinceridad – "me encantó conocerlos esta noche".

- "¿De verdad?" – Tomoyo sintió una emoción inexplicable ante sus palabras – "tú también les causaste una buena impresión. Piensan que eres un buen muchacho".

- "Es un alivio escuchar eso.. lo cierto es que quería que se llevaran una buena imagen de mi" – sonrió – "así te ahorraría el que pensaran que escoges mal a tus amigos" – bromeó.

- "Bien, eso es imposible, porque yo nunca escojo mal a mis amigos" – ella rió.

- "No estoy tan seguro de eso, esta noche me presentaron a algunos de tus conocidos y no todos me parecieron material amistoso" – intentó sonar neutral y sin mencionar a alguien en particular.

- "¿Te refieres a Hiroshi?" – ella le soltó sin rodeos, sobresaltando a su interlocutor – "sé que él se comporta un poco indiferente con personas que acaba de conocer, pero es muy atento cuando llegas a conocerlo, no es una mala persona".

- "No quiero que me malinterpretes, no creo que él sea una mala persona... es sólo que... no me pareció amigable, es todo".

"Él suele causar esa primera impresión.." – tuvo que admitir – "espero que llegues a conocerlo mejor. Hiroshi a sido mi amigo desde hace muchos años" – sonrió ante el recuerdo – "desde que éramos niños.. él es..".

"¿Sólo un amigo?" – Eriol preguntó de pronto, un poco inquieto por la expresión de ella al hablar del muchacho.

"Sí..." – su voz era apenas audible, pero sus ojos probaban lo segura que estaba de su respuesta – ".. sólo un amigo".

Él no ocultó su alivio – "Es bueno saberlo..." – sonrió - "¿te gustaría regresar a la fiesta?" - preguntó, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y le ofrecía su mano - "quisiera que termináramos juntos esta encantadora velada, si no es una molestia para usted, dama" - bromeó.

Ella no dudó en tomar su mano - "No es ninguna molestia, caballero" - sonrió con dulzura.

Eriol entrelazó sus dedos con los de la muchacha y los dos cruzaron el jardín con lentitud hasta entrar nuevamente a la casa.

* * *

Por primera vez en semanas, la joven se sintió realmente feliz y relajada. Su mejor amiga se había encargado de darle la bienvenida, y debido a la hora de su arribo las muchachas se habían limitado a una modesta cena y a una animada charla en la amplia terraza del departamento.

- "¿Iras a ver a Eriol mañana?".

- "Sí..." – la joven, arropada ya en su pijama, se acomodó en su asiento, fijó su vista en el paisaje y encogió las piernas para rodearlas con sus brazos – "él cree que llegaré a Japón hasta dentro de un par de días. Será toda una sorpresa cuando me vea".

- "¿Y a que hora piensas sorprenderlo?".

- "Pues, he decidido hacerlo hasta la noche, quiero pasar toda la mañana y la tarde haciendo algunas compras, espero contar con tu compañía, por supuesto" – replicó – "aún tienes mucha información que darme sobre esta chica en la que Eriol está interesado, antes de conocerla".

- "Ya te he dicho todo lo que sé. Tomoyo es un encanto, es linda, amable, fina y muy talentosa".

- "Oh sí, olvidaba que es diseñadora. ¿Sabes?, yo misma tengo algunas piezas de su creación en mi guardarropa, y cuando las adquirí jamás imaginé que mi querido Eriol se enamoraría de ella. Esa chica tiene un reconocimiento respetable en el medio, aún no es muy famosa pero por como van las cosas no tardará en serlo... un par de colecciones más y en unos meses todo el mundo querrá usar su ropa".

"Lo sé..." – asintió la rubia, no sin antes advertir una mirada burlona en su mejor amiga – "¡basta!.. se lo que estás pensando, ¿crees que me siento amenazada?.. ¡por supuesto que no!" – rió – "no todos somos tan competitivos como tú, amiga. Hay muchos diseñadores famosos que se caracterizan por su habilidad y toque único para crear. Yo tengo el mío y aunque haya _Versace, Stella McCartney, Dolce and Gabbana, Badgley Mischka, _también hay _Valentina Star, _y el mundo lo sabe.. por eso tengo fama y reconocimiento".

- "Entiendo.. quieres decir que a pesar de que ella también se vuelva una diseñadora importante, tu talento no disminuirá por eso y seguirás vigente por mucho tiempo".

- "Exacto..." – Valentina sonrió – "supongo que para ti las cosas son más complicadas en el área de los negocios".

- "No te equivocas" – suspiró cansada – "no todo puede mantenerse con una simple consistencia, hay que ganar terreno.. vencer a otros".

- "Eso, si es que tienes ambición. Hay algunas empresas que se han mantenido muy bien con lo tradicional".

- "Es verdad, pero hay muchos emporios distintos... y las cosas van cambiando para muchos de ellos. Si no quieres desaparecer, debes avanzar con el cambio, ganarle a los otros que tratan de seguirte".

- "Nunca habías hecho que el mundo de las grandes empresas sonara tan difícil y lleno de sacrificios" – la rubia ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

Nakuru sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo – "Bueno, nunca había tenido dificultades con un negocio hasta el día de hoy... supongo que eso hace que empiece a ver todo desde una nueva perspectiva".

- "¡Vamos, no quiero que empieces a pensar en ello ahora!" – ánimo la diseñadora – "tienes que tratar de sacarle provecho a la situación difícil que pasas... piensa que algo bueno puede resultar...".

- "¿Lo crees?" – pareció un poco más animada.

- "Estoy segura" – asintió con energía – "ahora ven.. has tenido un largo viaje y mañana tienes que estar perfecta y llena de energías para ir a ver a Eriol.. no querrás que te encuentre decaída ¿cierto?" – la tomó de la mano y prácticamente empezó a arrástrala dentro del departamento.

* * *

Tomoyo y sus hermanos llegaron a la residencia de Shaoran a las ocho de la mañana. Sakura y Touya no tardaron en acompañarlos. Por supuesto que el hermano de la castaña no perdió oportunidad para culparla por el pequeño retraso y para recordarle a su prometida y a su mejor amigo lo poco que le hacía ilusión pasar el día en la casa del odioso novio de Sakura.

Eriol comprobó que la predicción que la diseñadora le hizo en la fiesta fue la acertada. Su mejor amigo había preparado todo lo más parecido a un descanso hogareño con algunas comodidades de más.

El día empezó con un sencillo –aunque rico en variedad- desayuno tradicional al aire libre. La mesa estaba llena de tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada, panqueques, salchichas, huevos de al menos tres especialidades, tocino, jugo de naranja, café, chocolate, y algunas frutas. Por el entusiasmo y las risas de los jóvenes mientras cada uno tomaba lo que más le apetecía, estaba claro que Shaoran conocía los gustos de sus invitados. Después del desayuno, los jóvenes se movilizaron a un pequeño búngalo en otra zona del amplio jardín, donde pasaron el resto de la mañana entre charlas y risas. Pareciera como si los tópicos no fueran un problema para el grupo de amigos... burlas, recuerdos vergonzosos, negocios, moda, preparativos de boda, reclamos, promesas.. todo tipo de cosas eran un buen tema de conversación.

Eriol estaba disfrutando de la primera experiencia en la reunión tradicional de sus amigos. El ambiente que se creaba era tan familiar que sentía que Shaoran no era el único al que conocía desde hace muchos años. Las confidencias intercambiadas, los comentarios mordaces de Touya hacia Shaoran, la imparcialidad de Yukito, el entusiasmo de Sakura y la dulzura de Tomoyo, lo hacían sentir parte del sentimiento que todos compartían. El inglés no podía quejarse de nada, y es que tenía la excusa perfecta para sacarle una sonrisa a la joven que había cautivado su corazón, para rozar sus manos con cualquier pretexto, para conocer nuevas facetas de su personalidad: la burlesca, la enfadada, la resignada (que solía aparecer sólo cuando Touya molestaba al pobre Shaoran), la pasiva.. en fin... todo en ella lo encontraba fascinante.

El día voló entre la segunda comida del día, una relajante hora de jacuzzi (en la que hombres y mujeres tomaron por separado y no tanto por los reclamos de Touya, sino porque simplemente Shaoran quiso proporcionarles un poco de privacidad a las chicas), bocadillos de media tarde, una sesión de masajes hechas por profesionales contratados por el joven chino, y divertidos juegos de mesa, en la que en ocasiones tuvieron que trabajar individualmente, en equipo y en parejas.

Justo en el limite que separaba la tarde de la noche, el cielo juntó a las nubes rápidamente y la lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda. La tormenta asustó a Sakura en más de una ocasión cuando los rayos y truenos espontáneos la tomaban desprevenida. La debilidad de la ojiverde, creó la excusa perfecta para que Shaoran bajara algunas cálidas frazadas y se las entregara a sus amigos para que las compartieran. Claro está que el apuesto muchacho no tardó en abrazar a su novia para brindarle la seguridad que lograra aplacar su miedo. A pesar del obvio enfado de Touya, el moreno trató de soportar el hecho y se concentró en compartir su frazada con su prometida. Yukito, Tomoyo y Eriol, que ocupaban el sillón más amplio, compartieron sus frazadas. Yukito pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y dejó que ella relajara su cuerpo apoyándose en él.

Mientras el grupo de amigos se enfrascaba en una charla pasiva, acorde con el clima, otras dos personas frente a la casa de Shaoran se quejaban de la repentina tormenta.

- "No puedo creer a esta lluvia" – replicó la mujer, al tiempo que su dedo índice dibujaba sobre la superficie empañada de su ventana.

- "¿Y que quieres hacer?.. ¿vamos a quedarnos en el auto toda la noche?" – dudó la que estaba frente al volante del vehículo.

- "No, pero tampoco quiero mojarme" – siguió concentrada en los dibujos de su ventana – "empaparme de pies a cabeza no era parte de mi plan para sorprender a Eriol".

- "Bueno, pero estamos a un par de pasos de la casa. ¿Por qué no le llamas a Li y le pides que nos espere en la puerta con una sombrilla?... después de todo él era parte del plan y ya a dado la orden para que nos dejen pasar".

- "Sí, pero una cosa era pedirle eso, que sabía no sería problema y no pondría en peligro mi sorpresa, pero si le llamo ahora, hay una gran posibilidad de que Eriol esté cerca y podría sospechar".

- "Podemos pedirle a Li que sea discreto. Sólo nos tomará unos segundos entrar a la mansión, decídete y llámale..." – la rubia cogió su móvil y se lo facilitó a su amiga.

Nakuru se lo pensó unos segundos para luego suspirar mientras tomaba el aparato – "Sólo espero que esto no arruine mi plan".

Unos minutos más tarde, luego de que Shaoran contestará el teléfono y anunciara su ausencia por un momento con cualquier excusa, un súbito y veloz rayo provocó estragos al permitir que su descarga dejara a todo el vecindario en la oscuridad. El trueno ensordecedor inquietó un poco a los jóvenes refugiados en la sala.

- "Un apagón..." – replicó una asustada Sakura, que se sintió desprotegida ante la ausencia de su novio.

- "No te preocupes, seguro que la energía no tardará en regresar" – animó Kaho.

- "¿Tú estás bien, Tomoyo?" – Eriol había deslizado su mano por debajo de la frazada hasta dar con la mano de la muchacha y tomarla con delicadeza.

Ella se sintió increíblemente reconfortada ante el contacto y no pudo evitar observarlo con ojos brillantes.

- "Sí, estoy bien".

Otro improvisto rayo acompañado de otro ruidoso trueno, volvió a sobresaltar a los presentes, pero en especial a Sakura que esta vez no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto. Tomoyo sonrió comprensiva, y aunque su situación actual era más que placentera, tuvo que sacrificarse para auxiliar a su mejor amiga. Con un delicado movimiento acarició la mano que el inglés tenía presa entre sus dedos, y luego de una dulce mirada se desprendió lentamente para levantarse del sillón y llegar al lado de la ojiverde, que le agradeció la compañía con una sonrisa.

- "Creo que iré por unas velas... parece que la energía se demorará un poco más de lo que creemos" – Eriol también se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala. Mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina, el joven de ojos azules no pudo evitar preguntarse cual era el asunto del que su mejor amigo se ocupaba con esta falta de luz eléctrica.

Y precisamente en ese instante, el de nacionalidad china se tomaba la libertad de brindar un abrazo efusivo de bienvenida a su "asunto".

- "Me alegra el que ya estés aquí" – dijo Shaoran con sinceridad – "Ya estaba echándote de menos".

- "¡Eres tan lindo, Shaoran!.. yo también te extrañé" – la empresaria sonrió.

- "Star, ya a pasado tiempo, es un gusto volver a verte" – el chino se dirigió a la rubia acompañante de Nakuru.

- "Lo mismo digo, Li" – rió contenta la mujer.

- "Y dime, ¿dónde está mi queridísimo Eriol?" – la prima del aludido se mostró impaciente.

El chino no pudo evitar la risa – "Está en la sala... ¿gustas finalmente sorprenderlo?" – le ofreció el paso para que ella pudiera adelantarse – "sugiero que caminemos con cuidado, esta oscuridad podría hacer que nos tropezáramos con algo".

Mientras el trío se dirigía al encuentro con el inglés, Valentina se tomó la confianza de interrogar al dueño de la casa – "Tienes visitas ¿cierto, Li?. Había otros dos automóviles en donde guardamos el nuestro.

- "Sí, la verdad es que este día había planeado unas actividades con mis amigos".

- "¿De casualidad la famosa Tomoyo está con ustedes?" – dudó Nakuru – "Valentina me contó que ella es amiga tuya y de Sakura".

- "Ella está aquí" – Shaoran entendió al instante el fondo de la pregunta de su amiga – "y por lo que veo estás muy bien enterada de todo el asunto".

- "¡Por supuesto!.. si mi primo está involucrado, yo lo sé todo" – rió.

Como ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la sala, los jóvenes refugiados ahí alcanzaron a escuchar la risa de la empresaria y se extrañaron al no identificar a alguien conocido.

Yukito se levantó del sillón con la intención de ir al encuentro de la persona que se acercaba, pero su acción fue detenida cuando Nakuru, Valentina y Shaoran se dejaron ver en el umbral de la entrada.

Como la luz que se colaba por las ventanas era muy poca, los presentes sólo lograron reconocer siluetas negras entre ellos. Nakuru recorrió la sala con su mirada pero no pudo identificar a su primo con la poca visibilidad que tenía. No fue hasta que la manifestación de otro rayo que coló un poco más de luz en el lugar, logrando que su reflejo pegara contra el cristal de unas gafas, que la atención de la empresaria se captó. Sin dudarlo un segundo más y volviéndose a la silueta masculina que reflejó luz de sus anteojos, la joven corrió contenta gritándole al que creía su primo – "¡Sorpresa!" – y abalanzándose contra él en un efusivo abrazo.

La fuerza de la embestida de Nakuru, logró que el equilibrio se perdiera e hizo que ella y su víctima cayeran juntos sobre el sofá que había detrás de ellos. Una risita de parte de la joven se logró escuchar mientras caían y ella se tomó unos momentos para descansar sobre el cuerpo de su "primo", disfrutando de su reencuentro.

Y cuando su euforia hubiera pasado, la joven empezó a notar cosas extrañas. Respirando pausadamente, captó el olor que desprendía el hombre, y a pesar de ser agradable y embriagador, no era el mismo olor que desprendía su primo... también notó que los brazos alrededor suyo provocaban una sensación diferente a la que siempre sintió con Eriol. Entonces, su inquietud terminó por vencerla y no pudo hacer más que empezar a levantar su cuerpo relajado hasta poder quedar frente a frente con el hombre debajo de ella.

Yukito, que cayó sobre su espalda, y como parte de un reflejo provocado por la embestida; había rodeado con sus brazos la espalda de la muchacha de largo cabello castaño, y permaneció así por un momento hasta que su atacante se levantó lo suficiente para poder verse frente a frente. Al instante, pudo sentir que algo sedoso y liviano alcanzaba a rozar sus mejillas, y poniendo un poco más de atención, se dio cuenta que era el cabello de ella que empezaba a deslizarse por sus hombros hasta caer por los lados de su cara.

A pesar de la escasa luz, ella estaba lo bastante cerca para poder distinguir a un par de ojos miel protegidos por dos cristales. Al mismo tiempo, él se topó con dos profundas orbes chocolate. Nakuru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.. ¡ese hombre no era su primo!!.. había noqueado con uno de sus abrazos a un completo desconocido (al cual ahora podía ver con un poco más de claridad debido al tintineo de unas velas que brillaban a poca distancia de ella)... y cuando pensó que la situación no podía ser peor, la energía eléctrica volvió para darle completa claridad del rostro que tenía enfrente. La impresión la dejó inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que una voz la trajo de vuelta a sus cabales.

- "¿Nakuru?" – la insegura voz de Eriol surcó el aire.

La bella mujer volvió su rostro hacia el hombre que sostenía dos candelabros con velas encendidas y notó con horror como todos los presentes a su alrededor reflejaban la clara expresión de incredulidad en sus rostros...

La pequeñísima parte de su cerebro que no pareció dañada, le mandó el mensaje alentador de que su intención de sorprender a su primo no había sido un total fracaso después de todo... y es que ¿qué podía sorprender más que este papelón que acababa de hacer?...

**Notas de la Autora: **Piensan que fui injusta con Nakuru, ¿cierto?... la verdad es que este era el tipo de encuentro que tenía planeado –para ese par- desde que empecé esta historia (los que leen mis otros fics podrán darse cuenta que me gustan los reencuentros accidentados XD).

Ok... la espera para este escrito ha sido larga, lo sé.. pero afortunadamente estoy trabajando en una idea que hará que mis actualizaciones sean más rápidas, y aunque sé que me voy a meter en algo serio al tomar este nuevo "sistema", esperemos que algo bueno resulte de ello y todos quedemos satisfechos n.n hablaré de este mi nuevo plan en este grupo así que permanezcan atentos...

¿Y que les a parecido Hiroshi?.. ¿creen que vaya a causar muchos problemas?.. ¿y Nakuru uniéndose al grupo?.. ¿qué piensan?.. ¿les agrada la aparición de nuestra amiga?..

Por cierto, este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a mi buena amiga **Celina Sosa** que hace poco cumplió años.. ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CELI!!.. que Dios te bendiga y te regale muchos años más n_n

**Celina Sosa: **A mi también me encanta ver a Eriol celoso, no dudes que tendrá muchos arranques de esos ahora que a aparecido un rival. Veo que te agrada el Yukito/Nakuru... esperemos entonces que las cosas avancen para esos dos ^_~ por otra parte, no dudo de que seas una de mis más fieles lectoras, como siempre agradezco el apoyo, ¡eres la mejor!.

**Ayin: **A mi me subió el ánimo que me hayas dejado un comentario.. mil gracias!!. Lo cierto es que Eriol va a tener un par de problemas con la aparición de Hiroshi, pero se esperan soluciones a los problemas también XD

**Azkaban: **Por supuesto que hay mejores escritoras que yo.. tú, por ejemplo, haces la competencia más que dura... XD el problema de encontrarnos en el MSN es que te extraño demasiado cuando no nos encontramos.. pero cuando lo hacemos, soy feliz!.. te quiero mucho amiga.. ¡¡besos!!.

**ceci-usui: **A mi me encanta que te encante, y no te preocupes habrá tiempo para que nuestro querido Eriol se ponga celoso de Hiroshi. Por otro lado, aún no se sabe si Yulito y Nakuru quedarán como pareja.. ¿tu que piensas?.. esperemos que para el día de la boda tu deseo se haga realidad e Hiroshi sufra algún inconveniente XD mil gracias por el review!.

**javiera: **Ya actualicé!!.. perdón por la larga espera!.

**sakura zukamori: **Gracias, espero seguir haciéndolo bien.. ojalá y te haya gustado también este capitulo.

**Minue: **A mi también me dan envidia los personajes, sin duda su vida es mucho mejor que la realidad ^.^ y pues tú deseo se hizo realidad, Tomoyo por fin a conocido a Nakuru, no en la mejores circunstancias, es verdad, pero eso no impedirá que puedan llevarse bien ¿no crees?.

**nataly: **Ves que no cumplí con mi promesa, pero trataré cumplirla esta vez u_u ¡gracias por tu review!!.

**shi no hime: **Espero que sigan sin caerme tomatazos.. muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, trataré de tardar menos esta vez.

**Tomoe-chan: **Mil gracias por tus cometarios, no pienso dejar la historia en el aire, no te preocupes ^.^ trataré de actualizar más rápido la próxima vez.

**Diana Prenze: **Ni yo sé que pasa con estás historias a medio terminar!!.. el tiempo se me pasa y la actualización tarda u.u pero mejoraré, lo prometo.. muchas gracias por tu review.. XD

Y un millón de gracias a los que leen esta historia!!

Tomatazos, reclamos, felicitaciones, preguntas, comentarios o lo que quieran, en un review ^^

Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki ^^**


	7. Bandera Blanca

_**Para Alcanzarte**_

**_"Bandera Blanca"._**

- "¿Podrías olvidarlo ya?".

- "¡No, no puedo!" – respondió algo arisca – "como quisiera que me tragara la tierra".

La rubia sonrió ante la visión de su mejor amiga sentada a horcajadas sobre la cama y golpeando a una almohada. Ciertamente la entendía, y es que después de haber pasado aquella vergüenza en la casa de Li, nada podía hacerla sentir mejor.

Luego de que se encendieran las luces y Eriol se diera cuenta que su prima había tacleado a uno de los invitados de su mejor amigo, el muchacho llamó la atención de Nakuru con incredulidad. La joven empresaria se quedó helada ante la situación en la que se dio cuenta se encontraba, y saltó como si tuviera un resorte para quitarse de encima de la humanidad de su pobre victima.

A pesar del momento de perplejidad por el que pasó, Eriol recuperó la sonrisa y actuó como maestro de ceremonias al presentar a su prima. El ánimo y la naturalidad con que había introducido a la sonrojada mujer, dejaron a los otros presentes un poco confundidos. Y no fue hasta que la tartamuda muchacha replicó como pudo un "mucho gusto", que los invitados reaccionaron. La primera de ellos fue Tomoyo, que no dudó en sonreírle y saludarla, siendo imitada por Sakura que incluso se puso de pie para ir a darle un abrazo a la recién llegada, a la que ya tenía un tiempo sin ver. Touya fue menos efusivo que los primeros en demostrar educación, pero su saludo se completó con la dulzura y amabilidad que su prometida le dirigió a la muchacha.

Shaoran también aprovechó el momento e hizo que Valentina se incorporara al grupo mientras la presentaba a sus amigos. Esto pareció traer de nuevo la serenidad y el control de la situación pues todos se mostraron más cómodos a pesar de la impresión que les había causado la acción de la prima de Eriol. A pesar de eso, Nakuru no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le encendieran aún más cuando el joven a su lado, y sujeto directo del incidente, le replicara un "mucho gusto" con una gran sonrisa.

El resto de la tradicional reunión del grupo de amigos continuó con normalidad, sólo que esta vez con dos integrantes más. Valentina no tuvo problemas en adaptarse y tomar el ritmo del encantador grupo. Nakuru, en cambio, y a pesar de la accesibilidad que todos le mostraron, permaneció callada la mayor parte del tiempo y se limitaba a hablar sólo cuando se le preguntaba algo.

Y ahora, en la intimidad de su cuarto, la joven empresaria no podía dejar de reprenderse por lo que hizo.

- "Al menos dale tregua a la almohada" – bromeó Valentina – "la pobre no tiene la culpa de lo que te pasó".

- "No puedo creer que bromees de esta forma cuando eres testigo de cómo me siento".

- "Sí, bueno..." – se acercó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama – "lo que pasa es que aún no puedo entender del todo porque estás tan alterada".

- "¿Qué no entiendes porque estoy alterada?" – repitió incrédula – "¿te parece poco el papelón que hice frente a toda esa gente?... no sólo la sorpresa que preparé para Eriol quedó arruinada, sino que me lancé sobre el posible cuñado de mi primo dejando una no muy grata impresión de nuestra familia".

- "Es verdad que no fue la mejor forma de conocer a los nuevos amigos de Eriol" – asintió sin perder la serenidad – "pero ellos se mostraron tan amables después del incidente, que pareció no importarles mucho lo que hayas hecho. Un gran gesto de su parte, hay que agregar".

- "Que hayan mostrado educación al no mencionar lo que hice no significa que lo hayan olvidado" – insistió – "seguro que ahora mismo todavía comentan lo insensata de mi acción".

- "Puede ser..." – tuvo que aceptar la rubia – "pero también existe la posibilidad de que el blanco de las burlas sea el joven Daidouji, después de todo, fue él el afectado y si yo fuera una de sus hermanas me encargaría de recordarle el momento vergonzoso en el que una loca se lanzó sobre él".

Nakuru no dudó demasiado en arremeter contra su mejor amiga con la almohada que había estado golpeando. Valentina cayó en la cama y se rió entre los golpes que no tenían la fuerza suficiente para lastimarla.

- "Está bien, está bien" – alzaba las manos para tratar de detener las embestidas – "sólo estaba bromeando, basta" – pidió entre risas.

- "Nunca más volveré a ver a esa familia" – dijo resignada, tirando la almohada a un lado – "siento demasiada vergüenza para hacerlo".

- "Vamos, no podrás evitarlos para siempre. Te recuerdo que tu primo está muy interesado en Tomoyo, además; ¿qué no eras tú la que estaba loca por conocerla? ¿desesperada por interactuar con ella para saber si realmente era buena pieza para Eriol?".

- "Eso era antes de abalanzarme sobre su hermano y taclearlo sobre el sofá".

- "Creo que para todos quedó claro que fue un malentendido. Ya deja de culparte".

- "No puedo".

- "¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?".

Ella parpadeó confundida – "¿A qué te refieres?".

- "Te conozco, Nakuru. Detrás de toda esa rotunda negativa hay algo más, dime que es".

- "¿Quieres decir, además de sentir una profunda vergüenza por lo que pasé frente a unos desconocidos?" – replicó con débil sarcasmo.

- "¿Y desde cuando eso es algo tan grave?. Tú, la que tiene todo bajo control y no se detiene sólo porque una pequeña parte de su plan no resultó como esperaba".

- "No lo sé, quizá ese es el problema" – dejó su posición sentada a horcajadas y se tiró en la cama en el lado opuesto de su amiga – "ciertamente ese detalle no debería detenerme, siendo yo una mujer que trata siempre de mantener el control, pero... ¿viste la sonrisa en la cara de ese hombre después del incidente?..".

- "¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿su sonrisa?".

- "No. Lo que quiero decir, es que en otras ocasiones no me han importado los detalles fallidos porque siempre fueron ante personas a las que no tenía ningún aprecio o simplemente me eran indiferentes y eso me permitía mantener la frialdad. Pero ese hombre parecía realmente amable y lleno de real empatía, tengo que reconocer que eso no me permitió actuar con indiferencia".

- "¿Sabes?, ahora que lo mencionas entiendo un poco más tu actitud" – Valentina asintió con expresión pensativa – "estás tan acostumbrada al mundo de la seriedad, la hipocresía y la dura competencia de los negocios, que encontrar personas así de ambles y sinceras luego de un error que cometiste te parece fuera de este mundo".

- "Sé que es una chiquilinada estar escondiéndome de esa familia pero no tengo más remedio que hacerlo hasta que se me pase un poco la vergüenza".

- "¿Y que piensas hacer cuando Eriol te invite a pasar un poco de tiempo familiar?.. seguramente buscará la manera de que te relaciones con los hermanos de la chica que le gusta".

- "No lo sé" – admitió con un suspiro – "supongo que tendré que explicarle que todavía no estoy lista para hacer notar mi presencia".

* * *

- "¿Y resultó ser la prima del joven Eriol?" – la señora de la casa preguntaba con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad.

- "Sí" – aseguró la próxima a casarse.

- "¡No lo puedo creer!" – Sonomi intentaba contener la risa – "¡que recibimiento tan peculiar!" – dirigió una mirada a su hijo mayor, quién a juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro, también parecía divertido con la anécdota.

- "Debo confesar que sentí un poco de pena por la señorita Akizuki.." – siguió comentando Kaho – ".. pues después de lo que pasó, apenas y habló el resto de la noche. Puedo asegurar que se sentía realmente mortificada por el incidente".

- "No es para menos, hija" – replicó el señor Makoto luego de darle un sorbo a su jugo de naranja – "imagínate pasar semejante situación frente a gente que no conocía. Debe pensar que ha dejado mal parado a su primo con su comportamiento".

- "Eso, a pesar de que Eriol no pareció enfadado en absoluto. Se sentó a su lado y le sonreía de vez en cuando como tratando de animarla" – Tomoyo recordó muy bien.

- "Bueno, su acción sin duda le debe haber dado un poco de tranquilidad" – volvió a opinar Sonomi – "pero no iba a hacer desaparecer por completo su vergüenza... ¿tú que piensas, hijo?".

Yukito, que había estado en un estado de completa diversión durante toda la conversación matinal, amplió su sonrisa.

- "Es natural que la señorita Akizuki se sienta muy apenada por lo que sucedió, pero confío que nuestros próximos encuentros le hagan sentir la suficiente confianza para olvidarlo".

- "Por supuesto" – Kaho asintió entendiendo el comentario de su hermano – "en vista de que ella es prima del joven Eriol, seguramente tendremos el gusto de verla otra vez, y quizá entonces podamos convencerla de que para nosotros el incidente no fue más que un malentendido".

- "No te preocupes, hermana. Estoy segura que habrá muchas oportunidades para lograr que la señorita Akizuki entre en confianza" – aseguró la de ojos azules – "Eriol me comentó en una ocasión que su prima y él eran muy unidos por lo que no dudo que los veamos juntos de ahora en adelante".

- "¿Por qué no la próxima vez que la vean le haces una invitación a tu boda, hija?" – Makoto le dijo a la publicista – "tengo entendido que ya has invitado al joven Hiragizawa y extenderle la misma invitación a la señorita Akizuki podría ser el primer paso para hacerle ver que no la toman por una desubicada".

- "¡Excelente idea, papá!" – celebró la pelirroja – "lo haré en la primera oportunidad que tenga".

- "Esa podría ser hoy" – repuso Sonomi – "Tomoyo, querida, ¿porque no hablas con el joven Eriol y lo invitas a él y a su encantadora prima a que nos acompañen mañana por la noche a la exposición de los nuevos cuadros de tu padre?" – la mujer se permitió una mirada divertida al notar el instantáneo respingo de su hija menor.

Y Tomoyo no pudo evitar la sorpresa ante la sensación de haberse delatado frente a su madre – "S-sí, por supuesto.. de hecho él se reunirá conmigo por la tarde" – intentó sonar despreocupada.

- "¿Ah sí?" – contraria a su hija, la señora Daidouji no hizo mucho por ocultar su sonrisa y tono insinuante – "¿vas a reunirte con el joven Hiragizawa?".

La morena se concentró en llevar a su boca un trozo del tocino en su plato como una forma de ganar tiempo para actuar con naturalidad - "M-me invitó a almorzar" – contestó, y agregó rápidamente – "lo más seguro es que quiera hablar conmigo sobre el incidente con su prima".

- "Claro..." – Sonomi amplió su sonrisa – "aprovecha la salida entonces e invítalo como te pedí ¿puedes, hija?".

- "Por supuesto, yo me encargaré de invitarlo" – completó con una de sus mejores sonrisas para luego concentrarse en su desayuno.

Makoto, Kaho y Yukito se miraron entre sí con una expresión divertida, y luego Yukito se tomó la libertad de hacer otro comentario que tenía que ver con la preparación de la nueva exposición de su padre, logrando con eso cambiar el tema matinal.

* * *

- "Voy a tener que ir por ella a rastras si es necesario".

En su oficina, y tratando de revisar unos documentos, Shaoran no lograba concentrarse y reía por lo bajo al escuchar a Eriol quejarse.

- "¿Aún no responde tus llamadas?" – le dijo el chino levantando la vista

Eriol se sentó frente a su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que con un semblante exasperado, colocaba su teléfono móvil sobre el escritorio.

- "Sabe que si lo hace tendrá que acompañarme adonde se lo pida y eso implica que en cualquier momento se deberá encontrar con la familia de Tomoyo".

- "Trata de comprender, Nakuru todavía no está lista para volver a enfrentar a los Daidouji".

- "Lo sé..." – suspiró – "y no le estoy pidiendo que vaya conmigo ahora mismo a verlos, pero lo hará eventualmente y el que no conteste mis llamadas le resta tiempo a mi terapia con ella para cuando llegue ese momento".

- "Pídele ayuda a Star" – opinó abanicando el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano mientras se reclinaba en su silla – "Nakuru está hospedándose con ella ¿no?, prepara una emboscada, de esa forma no podrá escaparse".

- "Tienes razón, hoy mismo iré a ver a mi prima" – asintió – "hablaré con Valentina para asegurarme de que no haya fallas con este plan".

- "Por supuesto" – Shaoran se permitió una broma – "y cuando llegues, si el departamento está en penumbras, trata de no abalanzarte sobre Nakuru ¿quieres?, podrías taclear a la persona equivocada".

El inglés se río – "Es por esto que Nakuru no puede evitar sentirse mortificada".

- "¡Vamos!, no pude evitar el comentario" – objetó sin perder el humor – "a pesar de todo no vas a negarme que el incidente fue divertidísimo" – continuó – "cuando tu prima me dijo que quería darte una sorpresa, imaginé que sería el hecho de que no esperabas verla en Japón tan pronto. De haber sabido que descargaría su euforia sobre la humanidad de Yukito, habría hecho algo para evitarlo".

- "No te preocupes, lo que pasó ya no se puede cambiar así que Nakuru tendrá que superar la vergüenza tarde o temprano" – se encogió de hombros – "por lo pronto, y antes de encontrarme con mi prima, voy a ocuparme de otro asunto que también forma parte de mis prioridades en este momento".

- "Ah, claro" – Shaoran dijo divertido – "una cita con Tomoyo encabeza la lista de tus prioridades ¿cuántas veces se han visto sólo esta semana?".

- "Intento conocerla más, es natural que trate de que pasemos el mayor tiempo juntos" – repuso alegremente – "¿como piensas que voy a ganar su interés sino?".

- "Bien, a fuerza de ser sincero no creo que eso esté costándote mucho trabajo".

- "¿Lo crees?" – replicó complacido – "es cierto que nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos pero ese es el único título que he podido lograr hasta ahora. Es fácil ser amigo de Tomoyo, ella es tan dulce que a nadie se le haría difícil ganar su simpatía.. hasta el tal Aoyama puede llamarse amigo suyo".

- "¡Por favor!, ¿cuándo vas a olvidar a Hiroshi?" – reclamó con una carcajada – "Tomoyo no está interesada en él. Si lo estuviera ya habrían entablado una relación amorosa ¿cuántos años crees que Hiroshi lleva cortejándola?...".

- "No me interesa.." – sinceró – "lo único relevante para mí es que hoy por hoy no tienen nada, y pienso hacer que eso se mantenga así".

- "Pues será mejor que empieces a encaminar tu curso de acción al de conquista, Hiroshi podría darse cuenta de tus intenciones y él no es del tipo que se da por vencido fácilmente".

- "Lo tendré en mente" – musitó el inglés – "ahora me voy antes de que se me haga tarde, no quiero hacer esperar a Tomoyo".

El ojiazul se despidió de su amigo con una sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina.

* * *

Ella se rió sin poderlo evitar.

Su buen humor y entusiasmo eran un hecho definitivo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar en compañía del extranjero. Tenía que admitir que al encontrarse a su lado no había nada alrededor suyo que fuera más importante que él.

A fuerza de ser sincera, ella reconocía que alguien como Eriol no tenía problemas para retener la atención de cualquier persona. El joven poseía los encantos suficientes para mantener el interés necesario en él. Tomoyo había llegado a conocer mucho de la vida y la personalidad del muchacho en cada uno de los momentos que había compartido de la misma manera en la que ahora lo hacía. Lo increíble era que lejos de sentirse atrapada en una rutina de inminente y común amistad, cada vez le gustaba más el tiempo que pasaba con Eriol y definitivamente la simple camaradería no era precisamente el único sentimiento que animaba a su corazón.

- "Estás mintiéndome" – declaró ella con una sonrisa.

- "Por supuesto que no.." – él trató de sonar indignado pero la burla en su mirada lo desmentía.

- "¿Esperas que crea que estuviste a punto de ir a la cárcel por abalanzarte sobre un hombre?" – rió.

- "¿Es tan difícil de creer?".

- "Sí. Tú definitivamente no eres esa clase de persona, lo sé".

- "¿A sí?, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?".

- "Bueno, ya llevamos un tiempo conociéndonos y confiando en mi intuición puedo decir que no eres del tipo de hombre que pierde el control hasta ese extremo".

- "Supongo que no puedo engañar a tu agudo sentido de observación." – replicó divertido – "Debo agregar que acabas de arruinar mi coartada para tratar de explicar un poco lo que mi prima hizo con tu hermano".

Más risas escaparon de Tomoyo – "¿E intentabas justificarlo aún más al decirme que ese acto de saltar sobre las personas viene de familia?".

El comentario de ella hizo que Eriol irrumpiera en una carcajada – "Cuando lo dices así suena realmente absurdo. En mi cabeza parecía una válida explicación para justificar el comportamiento de Nakuru".

- "Por favor, el incidente con tu prima quedó perfectamente aclarado, Shaoran se encargó de explicarnos todo el malentendido y lo sabes..... no entiendo la razón para inventar esa extraordinaria historia tuya" – la hermosa joven lo observó con divertida curiosidad.

- "Tienes razón... no tenía necesidad de idear tal cosa" – asintió él, antes de mirarla intensamente – "aunque lo cierto es que vale la pena inventar cien historias más si hacen que rías de esa manera".

Tomoyo se sonrojó al instante pero no dejó de sonreírle al muchacho.

El mesero apareció en ese instante con la orden de la pareja, lo que le dio tiempo a ella para serenarse un poco. Tratando de interesarse más por su recién llegado almuerzo, Tomoyo observó con agrado la apetitosa presentación de su plato.

- "Tengo que reconocer que el platillo que me recomendaste tiene un muy buen aspecto" – le comentó la diseñadora.

- "Te encantará, estoy seguro. Aunque debo confesar que me parece increíble que te hayas perdido de esta especialidad por tanto tiempo" – replicó el inglés, refiriéndose a la orden de su interlocutora – "nunca he perdido la oportunidad de venir a este restaurante, lo he hecho en cada visita a este país, ya fuera por negocios o para visitar a Shaoran".

- "Ciertamente, mis hermanos y yo hemos comido en este lugar en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca antes me había llamado la atención este platillo en particular".

- "Bueno, de ahora en adelante podríamos considerar a este platillo como nuestro favorito".

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Aquello le sonó a algo hermosamente personal y únicamente compartido para ellos dos, algo que indicaba un avance a un sentimiento entre la amistad y algo más.

- "Entonces, ¿crees que podemos contar con tu asistencia y la de tu prima en la exposición de mi padre mañana por la noche?" – preguntó, mientras le daba el primer bocado a su almuerzo.

- "Por supuesto que sí" – Eriol se rió al contemplar el rostro contento de la joven cuando probó la comida – "será difícil convencer a Nakuru, eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero al final terminará cediendo".

- "Ojalá y tengas razón, la verdad es que esperamos esta oportunidad para limar asperezas con la señorita Akizuki... no queremos que el incidente que tuvo el otro día con mi hermano la siga mortificando".

- "Iremos, tenlo por seguro. Aunque ayudaría mucho si Valentina pudiera acompañarnos, eso le daría a Nakuru otro apoyo moral".

- "Oh, eso no es problema, la señorita Valentina es bienvenida al evento, de hecho, también pensaba en invitarla".

- "No hay de que preocuparse entonces" – sonrió – "aunque nunca está demás preparar un arma secreta" – dijo en tono divertido y misterioso.

- "¿Qué has pensado?" – ella advirtió a todas luces sus intenciones.

- "Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para esto" – confesó – "es sólo por si nuestros intentos por convencer a Nakuru fallan".

Tomoyo rió - "Soy toda oídos".

* * *

Se observó en el espejo una vez más.

Pareciera que estaba buscando alguna falla en su apariencia y así tener una excusa para tardar un poco más o en el mejor de los casos para faltar al compromiso. Suspiró por enésima vez. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de que su primo la dejara faltar aún si tuviera una horrible cicatriz que empezara desde su frente hasta su nariz...

Lo cierto es que en otras circunstancias siempre había disfrutado el arreglarse para algún evento. Le gustaba causar buena impresión y que con eso todos se dieran cuenta de la seguridad y templanza que la caracterizaban, después de todo, en el mundo de las grandes empresas esas eran dos cualidades que no podían faltar. Irónico que precisamente en un compromiso de menor calibre se sintiera tan insegura.

- "A menos que tengas poderes mágicos, dudo mucho que el estar parada frente al espejo por más de veinte minutos te hagan desaparecer" – Valentina comentó al mismo tiempo que pasaba por su lado colocándose unos aretes.

- "Se ve que disfrutas de mi problema en extremo" – soltó la empresaria con un bufido de enfado.

La hermosa rubia se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa.

- "Sabes bien que no es así. Pero creo que ya es hora de que asimiles la situación" – continuó – "vas a ir a esa exposición, vas a enfrentarte a la familia de Tomoyo y todo se acabará".

Valentina notó el gesto de angustia regresar al rostro de su mejor amiga. Precisamente, pensando en que la empresaria pasaría un momento difícil a la hora de arreglarse para su compromiso, ella había decidido acompañarla a su recámara y ocuparse ella misma de su propia presentación en la habitación de Nakuru... todo con el objetivo de supervisar que su amiga no se arrepintiese de ir a la nueva exposición de arte del padre de Tomoyo.

- "Trata de calmarte, Nakuru" – pidió la diseñadora con una sonrisa comprensiva – "todo va a salir bien, tu llegarás a ese lugar, serás la encantadora y refinada Nakuru de siempre que se ganará de nuevo la simpatía de la familia de Tomoyo y ni Eriol ni yo nos apartaremos de tu lado... eso hará que te sientas más segura".

- "Sí tu lo dices.." – no pudo evitar suspirar una vez más – "está bien, estoy lista" – se dijo con el tono más seguro que pudo al tiempo que se erguía observando su figura en el espejo.

En ese instante el timbre resonó en el departamento y Nakuru pareció haberse tensado una vez más.

- "Ese debe ser Eriol" – replicó la rubia empezando su camino fuera de la habitación para ir a recibir al muchacho.

Cuando Valentina desapareció de la vista de la castaña, ésta no pudo evitar empezar una caminata nerviosa de lado a lado. Pudo escuchar voces y risas provenientes del recibidor y entonces fue conciente de que el nerviosismo que sentía la superaba. Sin ganas ya de fingir calma, se tiro en la cama dejando que sus pies –aún descalzos- descansaran sobre la almohada y su cabeza quedara en dirección contraria. Instantes después Valentina ingresaba de nueva cuenta.

- "¿Estás lista?.. es hora de irnos".

- "Creo que después de todo no voy a poder hacerlo" – dijo ella desde su lugar.

- "¿Pero que dices?.. pensé que ya habíamos superado esa fase" – suspiró Star.

- "Sí, bueno, pues acabo de retroceder dos fases más".

- "Bien... hablaré con tu primo, quizá él pueda venir a convencerte.. seguro se le ocurrirá algo".

Sí Nakuru hubiera estado mirando a su amiga mientras hablaban, habría notado la chispa de picardía que saltó en sus ojos con el último comentario.

Unos minutos después, la empresaria escuchó el sonido de la puerta y sintió la presencia de alguien más ingresando a la habitación.

- "Sí lo sé" – ella empezó a hablar sin darle tiempo a su familiar de responder y sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo – "sé lo que vas a decirme, pero lo cierto es que aún no puedo asimilar del todo esta situación. Es decir, me veo en el espejo y puedo darme cuenta que no estoy lista para presentarme a nadie".

- "¿De verdad lo cree?... si me permite darle mi humilde opinión, a mí me parece que está bastante presentable para otras personas".

La serena voz hizo que la joven se estremeciera y que desde su posición girara su cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Lo que divisó le hizo contener la respiración. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del fino pantalón que era parte de su atuendo casual para esa noche, un sonriente Yukito la observaba desparramada sobre el cómodo colchón.

Un suave y apenas audible: – "Ay, por Dios" – salió de los labios de la muchacha al mismo tiempo que trató apresuradamente de bajarse de la cama a tropezones. La acción casi hace que se cayera del lecho de una manera poco elegante. Al encontrar el equilibrio en el suelo, trató de arreglar su largo cabello revuelto por lo brusco de sus movimientos y de alisar la falda de su vestido.

- "Disculpe por haberla asustado.." – Yukito dijo rápidamente, acercándose un par de pasos – "..no era mi intención. La señorita Star dijo que usted estaba renuente en acompañarnos a la exhibición de mi padre porque sentía que estaba aprovechándose de la simpatía que tenemos por su primo, y yo me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirle al joven Eriol que me permitiera dirigirle unas palabras para poder expresarle, en mi nombre y en el de mi familia, nuestro genuino deseo por que nos acompañe esta noche" – ella lo observaba todavía con un poco de timidez y un apreciable y encantador tono rojo en sus mejillas – "lo cierto es que para nosotros sería un honor que nos acompañara esta noche, señorita Akizuki. Sería una lástima que el incidente del otro día nos privara de una linda amistad".

La sinceridad pura en los ojos del hombre y la sonrisa amigable en su rostro, le dio a Nakuru un sensación de calidez, y ella no tuvo más remedio que sonreír ante la franqueza de sus palabras.

- "Esta bien..." – su respuesta logró ampliar la sonrisa de Yukito – "iré a la exposición de su padre.. será un placer" – terminó con la más aproximada paz que no encontraba desde el incidente con el muchacho.

- "Que bueno.." – replicó con el mismo entusiasmo – "entonces, será mejor que salga de aquí y deje que termine de prepararse" – dirigió una mirada a sus pies descalzos y ella se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta.

El apuesto hombre dejó sola de nueva cuenta a la empresaria. Ella se concentró en buscar sus finos tacones y después de ponérselos se acercó al espejo una vez más con la intención de tomarse un instante para analizar su aspecto. Esta vez no pudo evitar que una genuina sonrisa llena de armonía la embelleciera... empezó el camino fuera de su recámara pensando en que quizá Valentina y Eriol habían tenido razón ¿por qué había estado tan mortificada antes?.

* * *

La combinación de una decoración clásica y elegante en el lugar contrastaba a la perfección con las figuras, de algunos con aire aristocrático y otros más bien sencillas, de los asistentes del evento.

Tomoyo observó su reloj de pulsera con un poco de nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo se tomó la libertad de dirigirle una mirada a la entrada de la galería con la esperanza de ver cruzar por el umbral a su hermano y a Eriol. Lo cierto es que estaban un poco retrasados y su temor era que en el último momento la señorita Akizuki se hubiera arrepentido de acompañarlos a la exposición y que con su decisión también haya saboteado la asistencia de Eriol. Justo en estos angustiosos momentos es cuando se cuestionaba si realmente fue buena idea plantearle a su hermano el plan que ingenió el inglés para que lo acompañara a recoger a la señorita Akizuki.... seguramente la presencia de Yukito había asustado más a la muchacha en vez de alentarla a asistir.

Justo cuando parecía que su impaciencia no podía alcanzar un nivel más alto, el toque de unas manos que se cerraron sobre sus brazos desnudos la hicieron respingar.

- "Discúlpame.." – replicó el muchacho al sentirla tensarse – "no fue mi intención asustarte".

- "¡Hiroshi!.." – ella sonrió a pesar de su actual ansiedad – "hola, ¿cómo estás? que bueno que pudiste venir" – le concedió un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

- "Nunca me he perdido una exposición de tu padre.. ¿en realidad te extraña verme?" – dudó con una encantadora sonrisa.

- "Supongo que no..." – aunque intentaba concentrar su atención en su amigo de la infancia, no pudo evitar mirar su reloj de pulsera una vez más con una visible preocupación.

Él notó su semblante – "¿Sucede algo malo?.. pareces preocupada".

- "Sí, bueno... mi hermano está retrasado y supongo que estoy un poco inquieta por su ausencia".

Aoyama volvió a sonreír. Su Tomoyo era así... preocupada y pendiente de las personas que amaba.

- "Querida Tomoyo, ya no estés afligida, estoy seguro que Yukito vendrá en cualqui..." – detuvo sus palabras cuando sus ojos reconocieron a unos metros de distancia a una cara conocida. Amplió su sonrisa – "de hecho, me parece que ya no tienes razón para preocuparte" – la tomó delicadamente de los hombros para hacerla girar y que tuviera visibilidad del recién llegado.

Como por arte de magia, una alegría y un alivio enorme la golpearon en un segundo desechando inmediatamente al sentimiento anterior que molestaba su corazón.

Cuatro conocidos y sonrientes rostros se incorporaron y caminaron entre los asistentes de la exposición. Y Tomoyo no pudo esperar para ir a su encuentro.

- "Sí me disculpas, Hiroshi, iré a recibir a mi hermano" – repuso suavemente antes de alejarse de él.

El muchacho arqueó un poco las cejas cuando el cambio de humor no le pasó desapercibido. Haciendo un gesto para detener a uno de los meseros que en ese momento pasaba a su lado con una bandeja llena de copas de champagne, no perdió de vista a la hermosa morena mientras ésta caminaba al encuentro de Yukito.

Un cariñoso abrazo le fue otorgado al mayor de los Daidouji cuando su hermana menor lo alcanzó. Luego, Hiroshi notó como Tomoyo saludó inmediatamente a las dos mujeres que acompañaban a Yukito, una hermosa rubia y otra no menos deslumbrante castaña, las muchachas rieron y correspondieron al recibimiento de la diseñadora. Justo entonces, apareció Sakura, que en compañía de Li también presentaron saludos a los recién llegados. Aoyama observó como la morena aprovechó este momento para acercarse al extranjero, al que reconoció como aquel que le presentaron en la fiesta de bienvenida de los Daidouji, y lo saludaba con un entusiasmo y un brillo en los ojos que no terminaron por gustarle.

Por como el joven inglés parecía irradiar el mismo ánimo al acercarse a la joven, Hiroshi estuvo seguro que lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos dos, no era simple amistad. Luego de algo dicho por Yukito el grupo empezó a movilizarse, no sin antes de que el extranjero apresara el brazo de Tomoyo con el suyo. Hiroshi observó a la pareja mientras se desplazaban por la galería, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para saludar a algunos conocidos de los Daidouji. La comitiva finalmente llegó hasta donde se encontraban Sonomi y Makoto charlado con unos amigos y, sólo entonces, Eriol dejó en libertad el brazo de la diseñadora.

Con la molestia un poco más elevada, Hiroshi terminó por tomarse el resto de su copa de un solo golpe, pero no por eso perdió de vista al alegre grupo interactuando con los anfitriones del evento. Ciertamente, Aoyama comprobó con cierto asombro la familiaridad y naturalidad con que el extranjero se dirigía a los padres de su amiga. Y es que luego de intercambiar algunas palabras, el joven se dio a la tarea de presentar a la rubia y a la castaña con las que había llegado.... esta vez, Hiroshi frunció el ceño ya sin poderlo evitar ¿desde cuando el tal Hiragizawa se había vuelto tan amigo de la familia de Tomoyo?.. y lo más importante ¿desde hace cuanto el trato entre ellos era tan íntimo?.

* * *

Las mejillas de Nakuru se tiñeron un poco al momento de saludar a los señores Daidouji, pero el buen humor y la sonrisa afable con que la recibieron, le hicieron sentir alivio.

Instantes después de las presentaciones, se pudo ver a Kaho y a su prometido uniéndose a las mismas, lo que hizo que rápidamente aquello se convirtiera en una amena charla. Nakuru pudo comprobar con gusto que los nuevos amigos de su primo formaban un grupo realmente encantador, ya ni siquiera importaban los nervios que había experimentado ante la posibilidad de conocerlos.

Luego de unos minutos, la atención del grupo se volcó al que era el motivo de la velada: la exposición del nuevo trabajo de Makoto Daidouji. Los tres hijos del artista se encargaron de tomar cada uno a los que hacían su debut en un evento de la familia. Kaho, por ejemplo, se prendió de Valentina y se dio a la tarea de darle un tour por toda la galería al tiempo que hacia las explicaciones competentes respecto a algunas obras de su padre. Yukito, por otro lado, no se alejó de Nakuru y se convirtió en su acompañante durante todo el evento. Haciendo gala de su amor por el arte, intercambió gustos y opiniones con la muchacha mientras recorrían juntos el lugar.

Finalmente, Tomoyo aprovechó el que sus hermanos y sus amigos se unieran para formar dos grupos, pues eso le dio la oportunidad de tener a Eriol para ella sola y convertirse en su guía.

El inglés reía ante el infantil regocijo de su acompañante cuando le mostraba con entusiasmo la que era una de sus pinturas favoritas.

- "Es hermosa" – asintió él cuando ella pidió su opinión.

- "Admiro mucho la habilidad que tiene mi padre para capturar la pura esencia de lo que ve... ya sean paisajes, personas u objetos".

- "¿Sabes?, jamás pensé que S.A. fuera tu padre" – comentó Eriol – "sus pinturas y esculturas son muy famosas. Para ser sincero, yo conocía su obra pero nunca me tomé la tarea de investigarlo propiamente, para mi era simplemente S.A.".

- "Imagino tu sorpresa" – sonrió ella – "lo cierto es que si eres famoso y tienes un seudónimo, todo el mundo te conoce por él".

- "¿Puedo preguntarte algo íntimo?... no estás obligada a responder, pero es que tengo curiosidad".

Los dos jóvenes empezaron su camino hacia otra de las pinturas que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

- "Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras" – asintió ella.

- "¿Por qué tu padre escogió S.A. como firma para todas sus obras? ¿qué significado tiene?".

- "Bueno, cuando papá era muy joven e intentaba hacer una carrera de lo que más amaba, que en ese momento era el arte, conoció a una persona que logró inspirarlo en todos los sentidos".

- "Quieres decir.. ¿inspiración moral y profesional?".

- "Así es... es por eso que mi padre decidió honrar a esa persona tomando sus iniciales como firma y seudónimo en todo su trabajo".

- "¿Y se puede saber la identidad de esta persona?".

- "Era mi madre.." – ella amplió sus sonrisa – "aunque en aquel tiempo su nombre era Sonomi Amamiya".

Eriol sonrió ante la resolución del misterio y se aventuró a comentar:

- "Nadie puede culpar a tu padre por su proceder, de hecho, yo lo comprendo a la perfección; las mujeres de tu familia son muy inspiradoras".

- "¿Lo crees?"- Tomoyo dudó divertida.

- "Por supuesto. Tu cuñado, por ejemplo, siempre que mira a tu hermana parece que sus facciones se suavizan y sus ojos reflejan tanto amor que es fácil darse cuenta que Kaho lo inspira a ser mejor persona, que es su razón para levantarse todos los días" – continuó – "y si no te basta con Kinomoto, yo soy otro claro ejemplo de lo inspiradoras que pueden ser las mujeres de tu familia".

- "¿Tú?" – dijo apenas. Lo cierto es que el tono de su voz logró ponerla nerviosa.

- "Sí.." – alentado por un impulso, alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Tomoyo – "_tú_ me inspiras muchas cosas. Verte me provoca sensaciones que no había experimentado antes, me obliga a abrir más los ojos y estar atento a todo lo que haces y dices" – se permitió una risa irónica – "lo cual es contraproducente, porque de esa forma sólo logro que lo que siento crezca cada vez más".

- "Eriol..." – antes de dejarse atrapar por la mirada azul del joven, Tomoyo fue conciente de que el pasillo en el que se encontraban estaba desierto, y con ellos al final del mismo, con la más débil luz iluminando su espacio, se creaba un ambiente aún más íntimo.

- "Así de atrapante eres..." – volvió a afirmar, y se sintió tentado a agregarle que lo que le inspiraban sus labios en ese momento era cubrirlos con los suyos.

Y apunto estaban los dos de dejar de lado su parte racional para suplir sus necesidades del alma, cuando unas fuertes pisada develaron a alguien más en el pasillo, obligando a los muchachos a enfocar su atención en el intruso.

- "¿Tomoyo, eres tú?" – preguntó la persona mientras se acercaba.

- "Er.. sí, Hiroshi, soy yo" – la diseñadora contestó al reconocer la voz del recién llegado, sintiéndose decepcionada cuando Eriol tuvo que apartar su mano de su mejilla.

El hombre avanzó hasta la pareja y sonrió con amabilidad a pesar de que no estaba muy contento de la presencia del extranjero – "Tu madre a estado buscándote, parece que tu padre está a punto de descubrir la pintura que va a regalarle a tu hermana como regalo de boda" – le informó – "no querrás perderte semejante momento ¿o si?".

- "No.." – negó – "te agradezco que hayas venido a avisarme".

- "No hay de que" – amplió sus sonrisa – "los esperaré en el salón principal" – replicó antes de marcharse.

Al encontrarse solos nuevamente, la morena dejó escapar un largo suspiro que divirtió mucho a Eriol al reconocer en ella un poco de molestia por la interrupción.

- "No te preocupes.." – le dijo tomándola desprevenida – "ya habrá otra oportunidad" – tomó su mano para entrelazarla con la suya – "¿vamos a ver la pintura de tu padre?".

Los ojos de Tomoyo se volvieron a encontrar con los de él al tiempo que asentía con una sonrisa.

Eriol tenía razón... ya habría otra oportunidad, una que no iba a dejar escapar por nada del mundo.

**Notas de la Autora: **Algunos estarán molestos porque aún no pasa nada con estos dos.. pero saben que no lo puedo hacer tan rápido, algo en mí aún se resiste XD aunque claro está que con la aparición de Nakuru las cosas se van a poner más interesantes. ¿Quién no ama a la prima de Eriol??..¡yo la adoro!!.

Actualización lenta.. me declaro culpable u.u trataré de pisar el acelerador, para la próxima.

Millones de gracias a **Ayin (**tu paciencia se verá recompensada, mil gracias por tu review**), Azkaban (**Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ti, no sé si es un presentimiento o es que ya te extraño demasiado y empiezo a perder el sentido de las cosas, te quiero mucho amiga, mil gracias por todo**), y a Shami **por sus alentadores reviews.

Y un millón de gracias a los que leen esta historia!!

Tomatazos, reclamos, felicitaciones, preguntas, comentarios o lo que quieran, en un comentario ^^

Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki ^^**


	8. Todo o Nada

**_PARA ALCANZARTE_**

**_"Todo o Nada"_**

Eriol sonreía sin poderlo evitar.

Era increíble pensar que la joven que caminaba de un lado a otro bufando con enfado, era la misma que hace unos días a causa de un malentendido había estado dispuesta a matar toda vida social que pudiera haber tenido en Japón... ciertamente, el inglés estaba feliz de que la Nakuru de siempre estuviera de vuelta.

- "¡¿Qué rayos te parece tan gracioso?!!" – repuso molesta al ver la sonrisa en el muchacho – "¿acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que dije?".

- "Cada palabra..." – dijo él sin alterarse.

- "¿Por qué ríes entonces?.." – cuestionó de nuevo, colocando las manos en sus cadera con molestia.

- "Tan sólo me alegraba por tener a la vieja Nakuru de regreso..".

- "¿Sí?, bueno, esta Nakuru está a punto de averiguar quién es ese dichoso empresario que quiere vencerme y asesinarlo... administrativamente hablando, quiero decir".

- "No tienes que ser tan drástica, prima".

- "A estas alturas esa me parece la única opción viable. Vine aquí resignada a que quizás perdería el negocio, pero que al menos podría estar contigo para animarme un poco y ayudarte con la inauguración de la multinacional.. sin embargo, ahora que me ha llegado la información de que ese hombre reside aquí en Japón, es mi oportunidad de meterme de nuevo en la negociación y arrebatarle ese contrato que seguramente creía ya ganado".

- "¿Y qué piensas hacer?".

- "Primero averiguar quién es, por supuesto, para luego investigar la forma en que maneja sus negocios y con lo que tenga finalmente crear una estrategia para convencer a nuestro cliente de que la propuesta de nuestro rival es el infierno y que Hiragizawa Corp es la respuesta a sus problemas".

- "Sólo trata de no obsesionarte ¿sí?" – pidió él con tono resignado – "te conozco bien y sé que esto está matándote, pues es la primera vez que te has visto superada en un negocio, así que te quiero sensata pase lo que pase".

- "Está bien... intentaré no perder el control" – prometió con un mohín graciosos – "pero trata de tenerme un poco de fe ¿sí?".

El muchacho se rió y se acercó a Nakuru para pasarle un brazo por los hombros – "Yo creo en ti, es de la empresaria competidora de la que no me fío"- sonrió.

- "Y de la que mi rival tendrá que cuidarse" – declaró con determinación.

Eriol negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

- "Mejor dime, ¿has pensado en lo que te pregunté sobre buscar un departamento?".

- "Sí. Y creo que por ahora no será necesario" – replicó – "tú dices que estás muy cómodo en casa de Shaoran, y Valentina está contenta de tenerme como inquilina así que creo que podemos tomarnos el lujo de abusar de nuestra bienvenida hasta que inauguremos la multinacional".

- "Me parece razonable.. es un tiempo prudente".

- "Por supuesto" – lo observó con una chispa de astucia – "sabía que no ibas a contradecirme.. ¿o acaso piensas que no sé que hospedarte con Shaoran es la mejor manera de estar enterado de todo lo que hace la señorita Daidouji?".

- "¿Qué?" – parpadeó, haciéndose el distraído.

- "Ella es la mejor amiga de la novia de Shaoran, la cual vendría a convertirse en una fuente inagotable de información".

- "Eres una mujer calculadora ¿lo sabías?".

- "Yo me definiría más como alguien organizada, precavida y bastante receptiva".

- "¿Y vas a sabotearme esta conquista como hiciste con muchas otras?".

- "No" – sonrió – "esta chica me pareció un encanto, es tan amable, tan cautivadora.." – continuó – "tienes mi bendición para salir con ella".

- "Es bueno ver que finalmente apruebas a una mujer con la que intento empezar algo".

Ella se encogió de hombros – "¿Y qué esperabas?. Si siempre parecía interesado en muñecas huecas"

- "Concepto que definitivamente no tienes de Tomoyo, por lo que veo".

- "Ya te dije lo que pienso sobre ella" – lo miró con una expresión que sólo podía definirse como fraternal – "siento que Tomoyo es perfecta para ti".

Él sonrió abiertamente.

- "¿Sabes qué?... yo también lo creo".

* * *

- "¿Lo dices en serio?".

La muchacha asintió divertida.

- "Fue él mismo quién la llamó para invitarla".

La castaña volvió a parpadear sorprendida.

- "¿Tú crees que ella le guste?".

- "No lo sé..." – se encogió de hombros – "pero es obvio que desde la fiesta en la galería de papá hicieron cierta conexión, apenas y se separaron en toda la noche... y luego él llamándola para invitarla a salir nuevamente con nosotros... tiene que haber una razón".

- "Quizás sólo intenta ser amable, de la misma forma que lo fue con Eriol" – opinó la de ojos verdes.

- "Puede ser, pero siento que hay algo más".

Sakura dejó de trabajar con la harina y se volvió a su sonriente mejor amiga.

- "¿Has notado algo más, cierto?" – preguntó, pues conocía muy bien ese don perceptivo de la joven.

Tomoyo también dejó la tarea que tenía de batir huevos y amplió su sonrisa – "El otro día no dejaba de hablar de lo bueno que fue que la señorita Akizuki finalmente dejara de culparse por el incidente en la casa de Shaoran, y que nos haya acompañado a la fiesta de la nueva colección de papá".

La puerta de la cocina se abrió en ese instante, dejando que otra joven se incorporara a la charla.

- "Oh, eso no es nada…" – las dos muchachas se giraron a la recién llegada, que traía un recipiente grande con una especie de crema color rosa pastel - "el otro día la acompañó a una de las galerías de papá para comprar una pintura".

- "¿Cómo?" – esta vez, fue Tomoyo la sorprendida – "¡eso no lo sabía!".

- "Según Yukito, la señorita Akizuki siempre ha sido admiradora de las obras de nuestro padre y quiso aprovechar su estancia en Tomoeda para visitar una de sus galerías y comprarle a la señorita Star una pintura" – replicó, mientras tomaba un cucharón y se acercaba a la mesa más amplia de la cocina para administrar la salsa rosada en varios recipientes pequeños situados en la misma – "y por cierto que no me extraña nada que no estuvieras enterada de esto, Tomoyo; pues cuando Yukito estaba comentándolo el joven Eriol acababa de dejarte en casa después de otra de sus citas y tú parecías en otro mundo, lejos de escuchar cualquier cosa que se dijera en la tierra".

- "Hermana!!" – las mejillas de la aludida se encendieron con vergüenza – "¿cómo dices esas cosas?".

Kaho se rió sin disimulo – "Pero si es la verdad, ¿o vas a negarme que el joven Eriol tiene la virtud de hacerte olvidar hasta como te llamas?".

- "¡Kaho!" – volvió a protestar, alcanzando un tono más pronunciado de rojo.

Sakura tampoco pudo contener la risa ante la reacción de la diseñadora.

- "Es extraño… ni tu ni Shaoran me han comentado nada de este noviazgo reciente" – repuso con intención.

- "¡Eriol y yo no somos nada parecido!" – Tomoyo negó con energía – "¡sólo somos amigos!".

- "¿Todavía?" – la pelirroja intentó sonar incrédula – "¿es posible que aún no te lo haya pedido? ¿o es que tú estás haciéndote la difícil?".

- "¡Nada de eso!.." – replicó, tentada a agregar que si Eriol le pidiera algo semejante ella no dudaría en decir que sí – "lo que sucede es que nosotros no estamos en esa etapa aún...".

- "Pero tú quieres estarlo ¿cierto?" – la hermana de Touya preguntó.

- "Bueno yo…" – sentía las miradas insistentes de las mujeres – "¿en que momento esta conversación se volvió sobre mi vida amorosa?... les recuerdo que estábamos hablando de Yukito" – dijo esquiva.

- "Esta bien…" – la próxima a casarse repuso serena – "retomemos el tema de Yukito entonces. Mi opinión es que a nuestro hermano le ha llamado la atención la señorita Akizuki, y para ser sincera no me extraña demasiado; ella es una mujer inteligente, divertida, elegante y muy bonita… ¿los vieron en la inauguración de la galería?. Ciertamente, Yukito siempre a sido alguien alegre pero nunca lo había visto reír tanto en compañía de una mujer".

- "Estoy de acuerdo" – agregó Tomoyo, desapareciendo los últimos vestigios de nervios provocados por el tema de Eriol – "¿y sabes que irá hoy al restaurante de Sakura para la prueba del buffet?".

- "Sí" – Kaho asintió – "Touya me comentó por teléfono que nuestro hermano la invitaría, y por supuesto que en seguida Yukito se acercó a mí para preguntarme si tenía algún problema con ello, de lo cual no pude negarme pues sinceramente considero a la señorita Akizuki como a una chica encantadora".

- "Vaya…" – Sakura volvió a la tarea que había dejado pendiente con la harina – "es toda una sorpresa" – sonrió.

La publicista terminó de guardar la crema rosada en los recipientes y caminó hasta su hermana para tomar los huevos que hasta hace un momento estaban siendo batidos y que quedaron olvidados.

- "Por cierto, Sakura, la llamada que salí a corresponder era de tu chef principal comunicándome que los platillos que ordenaste estuvieran listos para la noche están, de hecho, terminados y sólo esperan nuestra llegada en unas horas".

- "Perfecto." – repuso complacida – "Será mejor que terminemos aquí lo más rápido posible y que vayamos a cambiarnos".

- "Bien, encuentro difícil esa tarea cuando mi hermana se empeña en distraernos con platicas románticas" – Kaho acusó divertida.

- "¡Oye!... yo no soy la única que insiste en tocar ese tipo de temas" – su sonrisa burlona desmentía su tono indignado – "te recuerdo que tú también parecías muy concentrada en el intento de sacarme una confesión" – tomó un poco de harina en polvo de la mesa de Sakura y se la lanzó a su hermana.

Una pequeña nube blanca se alzó ante ellas, y al disiparse la cara de la pelirroja mostraba leves parches níveos.

- "Oh, Tomoyo, eso fue una provocación directa" – ella intentó devolver el ataque con su propio lanzamiento de harina, fallando apenas cuando la morena se refugió detrás de Sakura.

Kinomoto recibió de llenó el atentado, y con una mueca divertida se unió a la disputa de las dos Daidouji provocando nubes más grandes de harina salpicadas de carcajadas.

Todo indicaba que lo que fuera que tuvieran que terminar iba a tomar más tiempo del planeado.

* * *

La pelirroja sonrió al ver ingresar a su prometido sin previo aviso.

- "¿Entra sin tocar la puerta, joven Kinomoto?" – repuso divertida, al tiempo que terminaba de colocarse unos aretes.

- "Tu hermano me dijo que podía subir a tu recámara" – él respondió de lo más tranquilo.

La muchacha amplió su sonrisa al adivinar los motivos por los que el empresario le permitió al moreno tan inesperada entrada.

- "Yukito es el peor hermano mayor sobre protector del mundo.." – meneó la cabeza sin perder el tono divertido – "mira que dejar llegar tan lejos al novio de su hermana, que entra sin llamar a la puerta y arriesgándose a encontrarla a medio vestir… ¿por qué sabes que podría haberme estado cambiando, cierto?".

El hombre arqueó una de sus cejas – "¿Y qué de malo tendría eso?... voy a ser tu esposo ¿lo olvidas?".

- "Para eso falta tiempo todavía" – se acercó hasta él – "mientras tanto, será mejor guardar las formas".

Touya se permitió una sonrisa sarcástica antes de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de su novia y apresarla por la cintura.

- "Tu sentido del humor está especialmente mordaz esta tarde".

- "No sé a que te refieres, yo estoy hablando muy en serio" – refutó ella, aunque sin oponer resistencia cuando el muchacho la apegó más a él – "me parece osado de tu parte que te presentes así en mi habitación y esperes que yo simplemente..".

Su frase quedó en la nada cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los de su prometido para imponerle un dulce silencio.

Kaho reaccionó casi al instante alzando los brazos para enredarlos en el cuello de Touya, y con eso finalmente embriagarse de la sensación que la experta boca de su novio le provocaba.

- "¿Me ausento tres días por negocios y es así como me recibes?" – la cuestionó él cuando dejó de besarla.

La joven sonrió con ternura dejando escapar un suspiro – "Te extrañé…" – reconoció, aferrada todavía a su cuello – "bienvenido a casa.." – le dijo, antes de alzarse un poco y volver a unir su boca con la de él.

El momento de intimidad de la pareja se vio interrumpida cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta distrajeron a Kaho e hicieron gruñir a Touya.

- "¿Sí?" – repuso la pelirroja para el que acababa de llegar.

- "Disculpa, Kaho" – la voz serena de Tomoyo se escuchó del otro lado de la barrera – "tan sólo quería informarte que Shaoran y Eriol acaban de llegar y que Sakura y yo estamos listas para irnos con ellos".

- "Por supuesto, no te preocupes. De hecho, Touya y yo también estamos por bajar" – la muchacha ignoró olímpicamente el rostro lleno de reproche del aludido – "¿podrías decirle a Yukito que puede adelantarse y recoger a la señorita Akizuki?, Touya se encargará de mi transporte".

- "De acuerdo. Nos vemos en el restaurante".

- "Claro" – escuchó los pasos de su hermana alejarse al mismo tiempo que la voz de Touya sonaba molesta.

- "¿Estamos por bajar?" – reclamó con cara de pocos amigos.

- "Lo estamos…" – afirmó ella, liberándose de sus brazos – "te prometo darte una propia bienvenida en otro momento, pero por ahora se nos hace tarde para nuestro compromiso".

El muchacho volvió a gruñir cuando Kaho tomaba su mano para arrastrarlo fuera de su habitación.

* * *

La muchacha revolvió entre sus cosas casi con desesperación en búsqueda del vestido rojo que tanto le gustaba.

Acababa de tener una reunión con los abogados de la compañía que trabajarían en la multinacional en Japón, para informarles que desde ese momento también la asistirían a ella para ganar el negocio que tenía pendiente, y la explicación de la forma en que deseaba proceder hizo que el comunicado se extendiera más de lo planeado. Por lo que ahora, la bella muchacha se hallaba en una carrera contra el tiempo para alistarse y lucir presentable antes de que el joven Daidouji viniera por ella.

El llamado a su puerta la distrajo un segundo antes de permitir el paso a quién tocaba.

- "Puedo ver que la reunión con los abogados se alargó más de lo pensado…" – rió Valentina al notar como su amiga revolvía la ropa sin importarle mucho el desbarajuste que dejaba en el piso con cada prenda que acababa en él al no ser la pieza buscada.

- "Sí, no hubo remedio. Estuvimos discutiendo algunas estrategias y el tiempo avanzó más rápido de lo que calculé en un principio" – una exclamación de triunfo escapó de ella cuando finalmente dio con su vestido rojo – "pero a pesar de todo, creo que estaré lista antes de que Yukito venga por nosotras".

Nakuru no se molestó en utilizar el baño en su recámara para cambiarse, quitándose rápidamente su fino traje formal para reemplazarlo con el casual y hermoso vestido que se ajustaba a su linda figura. La falda levemente holgada le daba un aire fresco y juvenil, y la sencillez de sus tirantes que le daban a su escote una forma cuadrada, la hacían lucir como una muñeca de caja musical. Finalmente, se quitó el prendedor que sostenía su cabello en una cola alta, dejándolo caer como una castaña cascada sobre sus hombros.

- "Ah, una pieza de mi más reciente colección" – la rubia mencionó, reconociendo el vestido de su amiga.

- "Y una de mis favoritas" – aceptó ella con una sonrisa antes de acercarse al tocador y redelinear su maquillaje.

Su interlocutora dejó que la muchacha realizara su tarea sin interrupciones por unos minutos, hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa acompañó a su inesperada interrogante.

- "Entonces… ¿entre el joven Daidouji y tú existe alguna historia romántica?" – Star notó como la sorpresa de Nakuru casi hace que su labial le pintara una enorme raya roja en la mejilla.

- "¿De qué estás hablando?" – recuperó la compostura – "Yukito y yo somos amigos".

- "Por supuesto, amigos que tienen salidas… amistosas ¿cierto?".

- "Deja el tono sarcástico, por favor, no pasa nada entre nosotros" – ella terminó con su maquillaje, acercándose nuevamente a su armario en busca de una sencillas sandalias.

- "¿Piensas que puedes engañarme?. Llevas unas semanas en Tomoeda y ya has salido con él en más de tres ocasiones, la confianza entre ustedes ha llegado a tal punto que ya se hablan por sus nombres de pila con la naturalidad que lo hacen Eriol y Li respaldados por su amistad de muchos años".

- "¿Y que hay de malo en eso?... Yukito es de lo más amable y accesible, luego de unos días me pidió que dejara tanta formalidad y que lo llamara por su nombre; obviamente no iba a decir que no, y lo más natural y lógico era que yo le pidiera lo mismo en cuanto a mí".

- "Claro. Es increíble lo presto que se esfumó tu vergüenza por lo que le hiciste en casa de Li".

- "No pude evitarlo. Él me hace olvidarlo al restarle importancia y al comportarse de lo más familiar cuando está conmigo" – terminó de colocarse el calzado estando de pie, y luego se dirigió hasta su cama en donde la diseñadora había tomado asiento – "no comprendo tu cuestionamiento, Valentina, ¿qué no eras tú la que me presionaba para que olvidara todo malentendido e hiciera de mi visita a Japón una agradable?".

- "Sí.." – suspiró – ".. y no quiero que interpretes esto como un reclamo, porque mi única intención al indagar en tu acercamiento con el joven Daidouji, es que me cuentes la verdad de lo que pasa".

- "Pero no pasa nada…".

- "¡Oh, vamos!" – se puso de pie y con las manos en las caderas enfrentó a la joven – "soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco y me conoces, sabes que me ofende profundamente que intentes esconderme algo evidente como si no confiaras en mí".

Nakuru dejó escapar un suspiró. Sabía perfectamente a lo que la diseñadora se refería, pues desde que había empezado esta extraña evolución amistosa con Yukito, ella continuamente cambiaba de tema o contestaba con monosílabos y respuestas cortas a las preguntas de Valentina cada vez que la cuestionaba sobre el asunto.

- "Entiendo lo que quieres decir… y la verdad es que no quiero esconderte nada, es sólo que cuando tocas el tema de Yukito en un contexto romántico yo no sé que decir o que pensar".

La rubia notó la confusión en la empresaria, así que suavizando sus facciones volvió a tomar asiento al lado de Nakuru, mirándola con serenidad.

- "Él… ¿te gusta?" – quiso simplificar la pregunta, intentando que fuera más fácil para ella.

La muchacha se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

- "No lo sé…" – aceptó con franqueza – "Yukito está en la misma línea que los otros chicos con los que he salido, es atractivo, inteligente y exitoso, y sin embargo es totalmente diferente a todos ellos… sin la necesidad de ser pretencioso logra llamar la atención de los que lo rodean, y su cordialidad en vez de representar una debilidad lo hace lucir seguro de si mismo".

Una sonrisa adornó los labios de Valentina.

- "Se ve que has estado pensando mucho acerca de esto." – repuso ya con un tono más animado – "¿Sabes que no hay prisa por que averigües tu posición?, es mejor que todo suceda como hasta ahora, las cosas que pasan de forma natural son las mejores".

- "Claro.." – la castaña también sonrió con alivio – "no hay prisa ¿verdad?".

- "No, no la hay" – agregó con diversión – "aunque ahora puedo estar segura que has aprendido a no volver a intentar hacerte la fuerte e indiferente que no necesita de mis servicios de mejor amiga".

La espontánea y fresca carcajada de Nakuru se dejó escuchar en la habitación, y sin vestigios de inquietud, replicó contenta:

- "Jamás podría prescindir de ellos. Aunque si he de pecar de presumida, tengo que decir que tú tampoco podrías renunciar a los míos".

Ahora fue Valentina la que se rió – "¡Nunca!".

La hilaridad de las muchachas se prolongó hasta que el timbre les anunció que el encargado de recogerlas, y el mismo que había sido el tema de conversación hasta el momento, acababa de llegar para escoltarlas hasta uno de los restaurantes de Sakura en donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba de buffet.

Valentina caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto, adelantándose a su amiga cuando esta fue por su bolso.

- "Apresúrate ¿quieres?. No podemos hacer esperar mucho a tu futuro príncipe azul…" – se rió con intención antes de desaparecer tras la puerta como una niña juguetona.

* * *

A pesar de que Sakura tuvo que hacer ciertas tareas como dueña del lugar y presentarse en algunas mesas para saludar a clientes importantes y a consumidores en general, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la muchacha se dirigiera al sector VIP que ella misma había reservado en su totalidad para presentar a su cuñada una serie de menús con una selecta combinación de platillos que bien podrían servirse en la recepción, de la cada vez más cerca boda, Kinomoto-Daidouji.

Su novio la recibió con una sonrisa y un beso que ella aceptó con gusto.

- "Hiciste un excelente trabajo" – la felicitó, al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la hizo caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigos – "fui a echar un vistazo y puedo decir que todo se ve espectacular".

- "Gracias" – Sakura sonrió feliz – "aunque he de admitir que no todo el crédito es mío, pues tengo unos chef muy talentosos que hacen más fácil mi trabajo".

- "Y no dudamos que todo sepa mejor de lo que se ve" – rió Eriol.

- "La comida de Sakura es siempre garantía de calidad" – agregó Tomoyo.

- "Son tan amables, chicos" – la de ojos verdes se mostró modesta ante los halagos – "¿y que les parece si empezamos esta selección de menús?" – dirigió su mirada a Kaho y a Touya.

- "Claro, morimos por empezar" – admitió la próxima a casarse – "¿los bocadillos de entrada, para empezar?".

La castaña asintió para luego dirigir a sus amigos hasta unas pequeñas mesas equipadas para dos personas en donde ella los invitó a tomar asiento.

Sin mucho problema, y como un acuerdo no discutido, la comitiva tomó una pareja y ocupó las mesas disponibles para empezar a recibir la comida.

Cuando Nakuru pensó que lo más lógico y natural era que ella y Valentina se sentaran juntas -ya que su primo se había empatado con Tomoyo-, la rubia la sorprendió al decirle que se sentaría con Li pues el muchacho acababa de solicitarle compañía al saber que quedaría solo debido a que Sakura estaría demasiado ocupada dirigiendo el servicio, explicando menús y recolectando las opiniones de los invitados, como para poder disfrutar siendo espectadora en su compañía.

Al mismo tiempo que Star se marchó al lado del extranjero, Yukito se acercó a la empresaria y con una sonrisa la invitó a sentarse con él. Nakuru no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta del mayor de los Daidouji, aunque si tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, el muchacho no le parecía la segunda mejor opción, sino todo lo contrario.

Finalmente, el servicio de los bocadillos terminó por brindar el ambiente ameno que incentivó la charla en cada mesa.

- "Esto está delicioso…" – Nakuru comentó con agradable asombro.

- "La comida de Sakura siempre lo es" – sonrió yukito ante la expresión de deleite de su interlocutora.

- Indudablemente, no recuerdo haber probado algo parecido en otra ocasión" – miraba el aperitivo con detenimiento.

- "Sakura suele combinar recetas y generar algo único, seguramente este bocadillo es otra de sus creaciones".

- "Es muy talentosa" – tomó otra pieza de aperitivo – "imagino que la administración de sus restaurantes debe ser todo un éxito".

- "De hecho, van tan bien que es probable que Sakura abra más restaurantes en Hiroshima, Kyoto, Sendai y en otro par de ciudades".

- "Y debería abrir algunos fuera de Japón".

- "No creo que esté en sus planes por ahora, quizás en un futuro ella se plantee la posibilidad".

- "No debería dejar pasar demasiado tiempo" – reflexionó la muchacha – "dejándome llevar por mis instintos de empresaria me atrevería a decir que su inversión en el extranjero le traería muy buenos dividendos".

Yukito se rió – "Puedo ver que tu trabajo es algo de lo que te cuesta mucho desprenderte".

- "No puedo evitarlo, y lo admito.." – ella también se rió – "..está en mi sangre. Hoy por ejemplo, vengo recargada de optimismo y llena de muchas ideas para recobrar un negocio que ya creía perdido".

- "No me digas" – él parecía divertido.

- "Sí. El jefe de nuestra empresa rival reside aquí en Japón, y aunque al llegar aquí no tenía ni idea de ello, ha resultado ser muy bueno para mí".

- "Porque ahora podrás estudiarlo más de cerca para enfrentarlo y anticipar sus movimientos ¿cierto?".

Nakuru asintió con júbilo.

- "¡Exactamente!... se ve que a ti también te persigue el instinto de empresario".

- "Bueno, tengo experiencia… yo también he tenido que lidiar con la competencia para poder llevar un proyecto a buen termino" – repuso sin perder el humor – "de hecho, ahora mismo me encuentro en plenas negociaciones para ganar un contrato muy importante, un negocio por el que nuestro competidor también está luchando duro".

- "¿De verdad?. Entiendo lo que debes estar pasando" – replicó la muchacha, puesto que ella también sufría la misma situación.

- "Lo sé…".

Él replicó con tanta seguridad que ella sufrió de unos segundos de confusión al escuchar su tono serio.

- "¿Y no te gustaría que nos reuniéramos un día de está semana para discutir algunas estrategias?" – le ofreció con su común afabilidad – "yo podría contribuir a tu causa y tus propuestas también podrían ayudarme… sería como una especie de cooperación entre colegas ¿Qué te parece?".

- "Por supuesto" – la prima de Eriol no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Ciertamente, la idea de discutir sobre algo que la apasionaba y en compañía del joven de ojos miel, le resultaba una excelente ideas.

- "Bien, es una cita entonces".

Sus palabras lograron sonrojar a Nakuru. Y es que aunque estaba segura que la intención de él no era que sus palabras implicaran una indirecta, ella no pudo evitar pensar que era precisamente lo que dijo: una cita.

- "Te llamaré para confirmar el día" – él continuó, al parecer ajeno a la reacción de la de ojos color chocolate. Yukito la vio asentir sin decir nada y amplió sus sonrisa – "por cierto que ese vestido te sienta muy bien. Mi hermana Kaho tiene uno igual, aunque tengo que admitir que a pesar de que pienso que mi hermana se muy bien en él, tú le das a mi opinión una nueva perspectiva".

El rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó en un segundo. Pero su autocontrol le permitió hablar.

- "Gracias… este vestido es un diseño de la más reciente colección de Valentina".

- "¿Qué tal los aperitivos, muchachos?".

Sin que pudieran anticipar su aparición, una inadvertida Sakura se había acercado a la mesa de los empresarios para recolectar sus opiniones.

- "Deliciosos…" – Yukito le respondió con una sonrisa antes de volver a fijar su mirada en la castaña – "¿Verdad. Nakuru?".

- "S-sí, tu comida es excelente" – intentó desvanecer su nerviosismo y sonar sincera.

Sakura pareció satisfecha y rápidamente se dedicó a cuestionar un poco más acerca de la comida y sobre la combinación de bocadillos que prefirieron en esta primera ronda.

* * *

A la hora de los platillos principales, el buen ambiente en el lugar terminó haciéndose más notorio, especialmente para aquellos jóvenes que no sólo disfrutaban de la variedad de comida, sino también de la agradable compañía. Ejemplo claro el de Eriol Hiragizawa, que no podía estar más contento del tiempo que pasaba con Tomoyo.

- "Esto es una tortura" – comentó la de ojos azules – "cada vez que pruebo algo tengo ganas de terminarme el platillo, pero no puedo hacerlo porque de otro modo quedaré satisfecha y no lograré probar la comida que hace falta para que Kaho finalmente pueda tomar una decisión".

- "Supongo que es lo que tenemos que soportar para ayudar a tu hermana" – el inglés se rió de la queja de la muchacha – "si la comida de Sakura no fuera tan deliciosa no tendríamos que pasar por este trance".

- "Lo que hace todavía más difícil opinar sobre el platillo que más preferimos" – continuó la chica – "ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le he dicho a Sakura que es la mejor comida que ha preparado".

- "Me parece que se lo has repetido cada vez que viene a preguntar por nuestro platillo favorito en cada ronda" – intentó contener la risa.

- "No he sido de mucha ayuda, lo sé, pero tengo esperanzas de que los demás hayan podido dar un dictamen más completo que el mío".

- "Seguro que sí, no debes de sentirte culpable. Es difícil mantener la imparcialidad cuando toda la comida es excelente".

Las espontáneas risas de la pareja que estaba más cerca de la mesa de los albinos, fue lo suficiente notoria para llamar la atención de estos.

Tomoyo observó a su hermano y a la prima de Eriol con una sonrisa.

- "Es increíble como cambiaron las cosas después de aquel malentendido" – comentó el pelinegro al notar donde se dirigía la mirada de su interlocutora – "pensar que mi prima creyó que jamás le daría la cara a nadie de tu familia".

- "Las ironías de la vida no siempre resultan mal" – Tomoyo repuso alegre – "y se ve que mi hermano y tu prima van por el camino de convertirse en muy buenos amigos".

- "En más que eso" – refutó con diversión – "atreviéndome a hacer una predicción, me parece que Nakuru y tu hermano podrían convertirse en algo más que amigos".

- "¿Lo crees?, a decir verdad yo también he pensado en esa posibilidad. Precisamente esta tarde, Kaho, Sakura y yo, comentábamos sobre la actitud de Yukito y su entusiasmo alrededor de tu prima".

- "Y Nakuru está comportándose de la misma manera, aunque intente disfrazarlo todo al decir que lo que hay entre ellos es pura cordialidad" – Eriol le contó en confianza – "y aunque es muy pronto todavía para sacar conclusiones, me parece a mí que si las cosas siguen evolucionando como hasta ahora no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que los veamos en otro plan muy distinto al de la pura amistad".

Tomoyo llevó a su boca otra porción de comida sin abandonar su semblante alegre.

- "¿Y eso te incomodaría, Tomoyo?".

La súbita pregunta hizo que la muchacha posará sus curiosos ojos azules sobre el apuesto hombre.

- "¿Cómo dices?".

- "Hablo de la posibilidad de que entre tu hermano y Nakuru pasará algo" – se explicó – "¿estarías de acuerdo con su relación?".

Ella ladeó la cabeza como si se esforzara en reflexionar.

- "No encuentro una razón por la que ese hecho habría de molestarme. La señorita Nakuru es una mujer encantadora y si es capaz de hacer feliz a mi hermano llegado el momento, no tendría ningún motivo para quejarme o intervenir en su relación" – la morena repuso sincera, aunque no pudo evitar que le surgiera una duda como consecuencia de la pregunta del inglés – "¿acaso tú no piensas lo mismo?.. ¿te molestaría que hubiera algún tipo de acercamiento entre ellos".

El joven casi tuvo ganas de carcajearse frente a la preocupación de ella.

- "Por supuesto que no. Supongo que hasta hoy te has dado cuenta de lo bien que me cae tu familia, he llegado a apreciarlos mucho y sinceramente no encontraría mejor pretendiente que Yukito para mi prima, he tenido la oportunidad de tratarlo y lo considero un gran hombre.. amable, trabajador y sobre todo incapaz de hacer algo deshonesto".

Tomoyo no pudo ocultar su sonrisa ante sus palabras.

- "Mi familia también te tiene mucho aprecio, Eriol, y estoy segura que verían con muy buenos ojos una relación que resultara entre uno de tus parientes y uno de los míos".

- "Eso es una buena noticia, no podría desear nada mejor para nuestros familiares… de hecho.." – alzó la vista para clavar su mirada azul en la de ella - "…es la misma esperanza que albergo para nosotros dos algún día" – dijo de improvisto, tomando la mano de Tomoyo que se encontraba reposando en la mesa.

La menor de los Daidouji no pudo evitar el inmediato cambió en su organismo. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse lo suficiente haciéndola pensar que quizás estaba sufriendo de taquicardia, y toda la calma y autocontrol que había mantenido al abandonarse propiamente al inocente disfrute de su compañía, empezaba a desvanecerse al verse indefensa ante el poder de su mirada y ante la maravillosa caricia que aplicaba a su mano.

- "¿Nunca lo has pensado, Tomoyo?" – él volvió a interrogar, manteniendo sus ojos en ella.

¿Qué si lo había pensado?... a Tomoyo le parecía que había hecho más que eso, que había soñado, que había deseado con todo su corazón y cada vez con más fuerza con el paso de los días.

- "Porque yo… desde hace unas semanas es en lo único que puedo pensar" – a pesar de que no era la primera vez que le hablaba a una chica de esa manera, Eriol no sabía explicar el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que sentía; y el bello rostro de ella pintado con un leve tono rojo, no hacía las cosas más fáciles – "la posibilidad de que tú y yo podamos ser algo más que amigos es algo que me gustaría hacer una realidad".

La muchacha encontró difícil respirar. Las palabras del hombre habían golpeado sus sentidos como si fuera una de esas fuertes ventiscas de invierno que desordenaban su cabello y estremecían su cuerpo.

- "Eriol…" – era lo único que sus labios le permitían pronunciar.

- "¿A ti te gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos, Tomoyo?".

Por un segundo, ella creyó que su pregunta había finalmente logrado detener a su corazón de golpe, pero la sensación de hormigueo y calidez que empezó a recorrer su ser le aseguro que estaba de todo menos muerta.

- "Yo..".

A punto estaba de contestarle cuando, y como había estado haciendo durante toda la noche, Sakura se acercó a la mesa de sus amigos para preguntar por la comida.

- "¿Qué les ha parecido esta última ronda, muchachos?" – ella no pareció notar la cara de Tomoyo, ni el suspiro resignado de Eriol.

- "Deliciosa, Sakura" – a pesar de que se dio cuenta de que su momento fue de alguna forma destruido, el inglés respondió con amabilidad.

Y como el joven no quería incomodar a la diseñadora, optó por soltar la mano de ella que tenía apresada y apartar la suya lentamente para brindarle espacio.

- "¿Y tú que me dices, Tomoyo..?" – la castaña se volvió a su mejor amiga – "¿..también le darás el _sí_ a mi comida?".

Cuando la agradable sensación que la mano de Eriol le brindaba a la suya desapareció, ella recuperó su sensatez -sorprendiéndolo con su acción- cuando de inmediato volvió a tomar su mano antes de permitir que se alejara demasiado. Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, pero esta vez, Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír radiante al mismo tiempo que sin parpadear separó sus labios para hablar.

- "Por supuesto" – ella dijo segura – "mi respuesta es _sí_" – notó como el hombre frente a sí también sonreía.

Ajena a las emociones que embargaban a la pareja, Sakura ladeó la cabeza un poco confundida, pues a pesar de que interpretó su "sí" como un avalo a su comida, Tomoyo no había perdido contacto visual con el moreno frente a ella.

- "Bien... los dejaré disfrutar el resto de su último platillo antes de que les traigan el postre" – la novia de Shaoran decidió olvidarse de su confusión y prefirió ir a la mesa que su novio ocupaba con la señorita Star, decidida a tomarse un merecido descanso en esta ronda final de la noche y quizás compartir el postre con ellos.

Tomoyo y Eriol apenas notaron marchar a la muchacha. Un enorme júbilo que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser, era de lo único de lo que estaban concientes, de eso, y de la nueva etapa que estaban a punto de comenzar.

**Notas de la Autora: **Larga espera??.. sip. Valió la pena para ser testigos de la nueva relación entre Tomoyo y Eriol??.. eso sólo ustedes lo pueden juzgar XD

Ahora bien, por ahí me comentaban lo mucho que les gustó la entrada definitiva de Nakuru.. sobra decir que a mi también XD me encanta escribir sobre ella!. Y sé que muchos desean que tenga una historia amorosa con quien ustedes ya saben, pero me parece que en esta ocasión las situaciones entre ellos serán un poco tensas como para permitir que todo fluya como quisiéramos… pero no desesperen ellos encontrarán la forma de superar eso XD

Muchas, pero muchas gracias a **Azkaban (**lo cierto es que la FENOMENAL y BARBARA eres tú, amiga.. muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y aguantarme cada vez que coincidimos por ahí, GRACIAS**), ****Basileia Daudojiu (**nah, tan genial eres para tomarte la molestia de imprimir y leer antes de dormir??.. y bueno como siempre coincidimos, confieso que mi favorita en el capítulo anterior también fue Nakuru.. no es mona?!!.. y bueno, a mi también me gusta el Touya/Nakuru de vez en cuando XD pero por ahora soy Yukito/Nakuru.. muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo**), Shami (**síp, lo es, así que yo te ayudo a tirarle tomatazos, garcis por tu review**) y a Ayin (**espero que tu fidelidad se vea recompensada con el nuevo capítulo, gracias por no desesperar y seguir leyendo**) **por sus reviews.

Y un millón de gracias a los que leen esta historia!!

Tomatazos, reclamos, felicitaciones, preguntas, comentarios o lo que quieran, en un review

Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki ^^**


	9. Somos tú y yo

_**Para Alcanzarte**_

_**"Somos tú y yo"**_

Kaho, Sakura y Tomoyo almorzaban en la zona de descanso del encantador vivero en el que habían pasado toda la mañana acompañando a la próxima a casarse, que necesitaba tomar decisiones finales que tenían que ver con el tipo de flores que adornarían el centro de las mesas de la recepción de su boda.

- "¿A un Karaoke dices?" – preguntó Kaho con curiosidad.

- "Fue idea de Shaoran" – replicó la menor de los Daidouji ante las risitas de Sakura – "dice que será una divertida cita doble, y mencionó que podría servir de terapia para Eriol y ayudarlo a superar un pequeño incidente que sufrió cuando él tenía trece años".

- "¿En serio?" – rió la pelirroja – "¿y sabes que fue lo que sucedió?".

- "Al parecer cuando su prima se graduó de la preparatoria, Eriol y Shaoran prepararon para la fiesta un número especial en el que cantaban a dueto una de las canciones favoritas de Nakuru" – explicó – "y todo iba muy bien hasta que los nervios de Eriol le jugaron una mala pasada y provocaron que al terminar con el número musical, él buscara el baño para devolver la cena de esa noche… desde entonces, Eriol siente náuseas cada vez que está cerca de un escenario".

- "Es una suerte que no haya pasado nada mientras estuvo frente al público" – reflexionó Kaho – "de otro modo su pequeño trauma necesitaría de una terapia más seria de la que propone Shaoran".

- "También existe la ventaja de que Eriol no tiene necesidad de hacer apariciones públicas. De la publicidad en masa de la multinacional se encarga Nakuru" – comentó Sakura.

- "Pues yo todavía no estoy convencida de que lo mejor sea que vayamos al karaoke" – replicó la morena – "Eriol no sabe adonde iremos y temo causarle una profunda incomodidad cuando se dé cuenta de lo que pensamos hacer".

- "Es linda la forma en la que te preocupas por tu novio" – Kaho notó el rojo en las mejillas de su hermana – "pero no creo que Eriol vaya a molestarse, de hecho, no está obligado a hacer nada en el lugar así que tú puedes quedarte a su lado mientras solo Sakura y Shaoran toman el escenario".

- "Aunque podrías cantar al menos una canción" – intervino la ojiverde – "sería una verdadera lástima que no lo hicieras. Siempre es todo un placer escuchar tus interpretaciones".

- "Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, tu voz es una privilegiada, hermana".

- "Muchas gracias, pero no es para tanto" – la aludida repuso apenada.

- "Claro que es para tanto, además, esta salida será una excelente oportunidad para mostrarle a Eriol otro de tus maravillosos talentos" – Kaho amplió su sonrisa – "y no es que necesites de nuevas cualidades especiales para mantener interesado a tu chico… me parece que puedo asegurar con confianza que él está totalmente enganchado contigo, sin recurrir a nada más".

- "Es verdad, las cosas entre ustedes se ha desarrollado con tanta naturalidad y fluidez que es difícil de creer".

- "No todo resultó tan fácil como crees" – dijo Tomoyo con seguridad, despertando la curiosidad en sus interlocutoras – "algunos de los pasos que tuvimos que dar nos causaron más dificultad de la que se imaginan".

- "¿Ah, sí?" – dudó la publicista – "porque no nos cuentas un poco sobre ello".

Tomoyo sonrió. Todavía le provocaba cosquillas en la panza recordar aquel momento.

Tenía que admitir, que en aquella ocasión, había experimentado una de las mejores semanas de su vida. Semana que coincidía con el tiempo que llevaba de mantener una relación sentimental con Eriol. Ciertamente, la transición de una relación amistosa a una, cuyo trato demostraba la evidente intención amorosa, le provocaba la mejor sensación del mundo.

Tan solo había un detalle que le causaba un poco de inquietud, que le provocaba una duda que ella estaba segura que de no resolverse pronto, iba a convertirse en una terrible ansiedad.

Y es que el joven inglés, en toda la semana que llevaban de salir como algo más que simplemente amigos….. no había intentado besarla ni una sola vez.

Eriol la tomaba de la mano, la abrazaba, la acariciaba, le llevaba flores y se dirigía a ella como el pretendiente que era, pero siempre parecía evitar la culminación del acto que lo convertiría plenamente en su novio. Y si no fuera por el evidente interés del muchacho y la palpable devoción que le profesaba, Tomoyo tendría serias dudas acerca de los sentimientos de él.

En una de las banquetas, posicionada entre las piernas del joven y rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, Tomoyo suspiraba ante la hermosa vista que proporcionaba uno de los tantos miradores de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

- "A veces olvido lo hermosa que es la ciudad" – suspiró ella.

- Tomoeda es bonita, sí… pero a mí me gusta más la vista que tengo desde aquí" – replicó él, mirándola con intención – "si comparo a las dos creo que superas por mucho a la ciudad en cuanto a belleza".

Ella se rió y se volvió un poco para verlo de frente.

- "¿De verdad lo crees?".

- "Por supuesto" – se rió de su inocente pregunta – "¿lo dudas?" – arregló un mechón de su cabello que se elevaba rebelde ayudado por la brisa que soplaba.

- "Esta semana ha sido maravillosa" – suspiró ella.

- "Lo sé…" – Eriol sonrió con alegría – "no hay palabras que puedan expresar lo feliz que me he sentido a tu lado".

Tomoyo no pudo evitar bajar la mirada… sus palabras eran definitivamente dulces, pero eso no hacía que el hecho de que Eriol se resistiera a besarla, le resultara una realidad preocupante.

El muchacho notó enseguida su aprensión e inmediatamente utilizó su mano para alcanzar la barbilla de la diseñadora y obligarla a mirarlo.

- "¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo?" – dudó con evidente inquietud – "sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"

- "Es una tontería" – negó con la cabeza – "y no quisiera incomodarte con eso".

- "Obviamente no es una tontería para ti, de otro modo no te causaría inquietud" – repuso con paciencia – "dime, ¿qué es?".

Ella suspiró antes de hablar – "Desde que empezamos salir, y a pesar de que nuestra química es muy buena, percibo que sientes cierta aprensión por… besarme" – replico en un susurro y con las mejillas sonrojadas – "no puedo evitar pensar en que esa situación te incomoda".

Tomoyo, a causa de tener al muchacho tan cerca suyo, lo sintió tensarse.

Eriol suspiró e intentó calmar sus emociones al advertir que su pulso empezaba a acelerarse. De hecho, él estaba bastante conciente de que este momento llegaría entre más se empecinara en demorar aquella demostración de afecto. Y no es que la idea le causara repulsión, sino todo lo contrario, el muchacho se moría de ganas por sentir los cálidos labios de la diseñadora sobre los suyos, pero precisamente porque sus ansias y emociones eran tan desbocadas, se había obligado a no perder la compostura y a retrasar la acción hasta que fuera capaz de controlar todo lo que ella le provocaba.

Ciertamente, Shaoran se había reído de lo lindo cuando su mejor amigo le había expresado lo que le estaba sucediendo con Tomoyo. Y es que el joven chino encontraba insólito que Eriol, que ya era todo un hombre y que había tenido la suficiente interacción con mujeres, tuviera una regresión y un comportamiento adolescente.

Ni siquiera Eriol estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba con Tomoyo. Era totalmente irracional su comportamiento y empezaba a sentirse ridículo. Indudablemente, un simple beso no podía descolocarlo tanto ¿o sí?.

- "Tomoyo, no es lo que crees" – acarició su rostro – "la idea de besarte no me desagrada en absoluto, y precisamente porque me provocas todo lo contrario, pero de una forma tan intensa que supera mis sentidos, es que decidí reprimir mis pretensiones y evitar con eso el hacerte correr asustada de mi lado".

La bella joven se rió de sus palabras – "Eriol, nada de lo que hicieras podría lograr que me apartara de ti".

Él la observó intensamente – "¿A sí?.. entonces supongo que ya no vale la pena seguir guardando mi compostura" – sin decir nada más se puso en pie y alzó su mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

Tomoyo tomó la invitación y ya frente a él su corazón dio un salto cuando lo vio a los ojos. Realmente tenía los orbes azules más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

Eriol tomó aire dando un paso más y alzando las manos enmarcó su delicado rostro. Se humedeció los labios antes de inclinarse sobre ella hasta que finalmente se fundieron en un delicado y gentil beso. Como sintió que sucumbía al instante, después de un par de segundos más se apartó de la muchacha y estudió su expresión soñadora.

- "¿Qué tal estuvo?, ¿no tienes ganas de huir, cierto?" – dudó con una media sonrisa.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír – "Para nada…".

- "Bien… excelentes noticias" – se tomó medio segundo para intentar terminar de asimilar las sensaciones que lo embargaban, pero supo que era inútil, ya estaba perdido – "sabía que esto pasaría" – replicó ante la mirada curiosa de ella, pero antes de darle la oportunidad de expresar su duda, se inclinó con presteza y volvió a besarla.

Esta vez, ejerció mayor presión sobre su boca y hasta entonces fue consciente de la suavidad de los mismos. Se sentían como el satén. Y sus propios labios empezaban a experimentar un hormigueo, al mismo que su corazón parecía querer saltar hasta su garganta.

Tomoyo gimió suavemente contra su boca mientras con timidez alzó sus brazos hasta rodear su cuello. Ella podía sentir la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de él, y fue mucho más conciente de ello cuando la mano izquierda que reposaba en su rostro se apartara para deslizarse y cerrarse sobre su cintura levantándola hasta apresarla contra él. Tomoyo tampoco perdió el tiempo y cerró aún más sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cosa que provocó un gemido ahogado de parte de él. Si no fuera porque su boca estaba ocupada por el momento… ella habría sonreído.

Que le cayera un rayo si Eriol no consideraba que el cuerpo de ella estaba diseñado para encajar perfectamente con el suyo. Totalmente perdido en aquella sensación, sintió la urgencia de introducir su lengua entre sus labios y con ello saborearla plenamente… al fin. Fue en ese preciso momento que Tomoyo tuvo la sensación de que estaba volando, pues el masaje que le provocaba la lengua de él con movimientos lentos y perezosos, lograban que tan solo estuviera conciente de puras sensaciones, como aquella que le decía que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, que no importaba cuanto más permanecieran así, jamás podría besarlo lo suficiente.

Con ese irrefutable sentimiento se separaron y respiraron agitados al tiempo que Eriol reposaba su frente en la de ella.

- "Presumo que después de esto ya no tendrás la idea de que besarte me incomoda" – replicó el inglés con humor.

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente – "Supongo que podría descartar la idea".

- "Bien…" – se separó un poco para poder verla antes de volver a inclinarse y besarla suavemente – "es mejor que nos vayamos, te llevare a tu casa".

- "¿No vas a contarnos más detalles?" – en la realidad, la voz de Kaho era divertida y sacó a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos – "por que es obvio que Sakura y yo queremos saber" – se rió.

La diseñadora contuvo la risa.

- "¿Para qué?.. confórmense con saber que hasta hoy hemos superado cualquier dificultad que se ha presentado".

Kaho y Sakura sonrieron y no preguntaron más.

* * *

El apuesto joven lo observaba con gesto desconfiado.

- "¡Ya te dije que es una sorpresa!" – replicó el otro chico con una sonrisa – "¿no puedes esperar hasta esta noche?".

- "No es que esté impaciente… lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que intentes ocultarme con tanto ahínco el lugar al que piensas llevarnos" – dijo Eriol con tranquilidad – "comprenderás que el ser tu mejor amigo me permite conocer de sobra tus actitudes, y a partir de eso, advertir de inmediato cuando estás planeando algo que no precisamente sea bueno".

- "No seas paranoico, Eriol" – pidió con diversión el novio de Sakura – "confórmate con saber que será divertido".

- "Eso es lo que me preocupa… ¿divertido, dices?, ¿divertido para quién?... ¿para ti o para todos?".

Shaoran exageró un gesto descolocado.

- "Empiezas a ofenderme… ¿acaso crees que voy a arruinar nuestra primera velada?" – se tocó el corazón aparentando tristeza – "sabes bien que esta será nuestra primera doble cita siendo Tomoyo y tú una pareja oficial… es por eso que he planeado algo especial".

- "Está bien, no voy a discutir más sobre el asunto. Me limitaré a atentar contra tu vida cuando el momento se presente" – declaró de lo más natural y con una sonrisa.

- "De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos enfocamos en el asunto por el cual te hice venir a mi oficina?" – acomodó las manos en su escritorio.

- "Me parece bien, no dejé mis asuntos pendientes por nada. Dijiste que lo que tenías que decirme era importante".

- "Lo es…" – de repente, el rostro del muchacho adoptó aquel ceño solemne y serio que denotaba esa parte de su carácter fuerte – "hace unas horas recibí una llamada informándome del asunto… fue por eso, que no comenté nada en casa durante el desayudo, pues no estaba enterado" – explicó – "es importante que no pierdas el control y que no permitas que las provocaciones, que es muy seguro vas a recibir, afecten tu juicio".

- "Me inquietas, Shaoran" – admitió el inglés – "¿qué puede ser tan grave como para alterarme?".

El apuesto castaño suspiro.

- "Patrick está en Japón".

Las facciones del moreno se desfiguraron y sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa.

- "¿Patrick Scott?" – preguntó – "¿_ese _Patrick maldito Scott?".

- "Sabes bien que no vale la pena confrontarlo a menos que él lo haga ¿cierto?".

- "¡Por favor!" – se descolocó un poco pero sin ninguna reacción física, tan solo modificó su tono de voz – "es obvio que ese sujeto va a molestarnos como siempre. ¿Qué demonios hace en Japón?".

- "Tengo entendido que su estancia en Tomoeda se debe a la intención de negociar con una agencia muy importante de la ciudad".

- "¡¿En Tomoeda?!" – volvió a elevar la voz – "no es posible que se encuentre aquí, ya es demasiado sospechoso como para considerarlo una coincidencia".

- "Yo tampoco lo creo. Tenía entendido que el lugar en donde plantaría su nuevo hotel sería Tokyo" – replicó el chino – "¿por qué rayos viene a buscar los servicios de una agencia de publicidad en Tomoeda?.. aunque claro, y tomando en cuenta que él sabe perfectamente que somos amigos, le es lógico asumir que te brindaría mi ayuda en la misma ciudad en donde está mi propia empresa".

- "Por lo tanto, es bastante obvio que Patrick, tomando ventaja del hecho de que mi familia también inaugurará nuestra multinacional en Japón, sin importarle nada escogió cualquier excusa que lo vinculara exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde estaríamos nosotros… aunque eso implicara el buscar la publicidad en una ciudad distinta a la que montará su hotel.." – masticó con amargura – ".. y eso nos lleva hasta donde estamos ahora... a un paso de sufrir un encuentro desagradable que nos motive a sacarle los ojos a ese bastardo".

Shaoran sintió compasión por de su mejor amigo. Definitivamente, la presencia de Patrick en Tomoeda iba a probar hasta el límite la paciencia de Eriol. No que pudiera culparlo si en algún momento pierde la compostura, pues él, que no había sido víctima directa de las acciones de Scott, también tenías ganas de darle una paliza al sujeto. Jamás olvidaría lo que los Hiragizawa pasaron por su culpa, más específicamente lo que padeció la pobre… - "¿Crees que Nakuru sepa que ese tipo está aquí?" – dudó Shaoran.

- "Lo dudo mucho, de otra forma me hubiera enterado antes que tú." – negó el muchacho – "sin embargo, voy a ponerla sobre aviso lo más pronto posible, no quiero que vaya a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa cuando Scott se le presente".

Shaoran volvió a suspirar – "Ese tipo no tiene vergüenza, y lo peor del caso es que parece incapaz de renunciar a su persecución".

- "Sí. Pero puedo asegurarte, amigo, que yo tampoco voy a permitir que continúe incomodando a mi prima" – aseguró el ojiazul – "Nakuru está teniendo una agradable estadía en Japón y no es justo que Patrick venga a robarle esa paz".

- "No te preocupes, Eriol, tenemos muchos amigos aquí en Tomoeda como para mantener a raya a ese hombre".

El inglés asintió. Shaoran tenía razón… estaban rodeados de suficientes amigos como para soportar una nueva embestida de Patrick Scott.

* * *

Ella no pudo evitar una carcajada ante las ocurrencias del muchacho.

Como siempre sucedía en las –por llamarlas de alguna manera- "citas para intercambiar puntos de vista en cuanto a visión de negocios" a la mitad de la misma, la atención de ambos se había desviado a temas personales y a anécdotas del día laboral transcurrido.

Ciertamente, a Nakuru no le molestaba admitir que la "asesoría ejecutiva recíproca" que desde el principio se había planeado con el joven Yukito Daidouji, se hubiera transformado en otra cosa que todavía no se atrevía a definir. Y no es que los dos empresarios no se hubieran ocupado del objetivo original de sus encuentros, pero a la ecuación se agregó una familiaridad y una amistad palpable que era imposible ignorar.

Nakuru había descubierto en Yukito a un hombre atractivo, amable, inteligente y seguro de sí mismo, que además, en su faceta personal; se mostraba divertido, ocurrente y fácil de tratar.

Por otro lado, Yukito encontró en ella a una joven que en el área ejecutiva se mostraba eficiente, eficaz e implacable, pero que fuera de ese cascarón era absolutamente opuesta a su apariencia profesional. Y es que nadie creería que dentro de esa mujer de negocios se hallaba una muchacha enérgica, divertida y que no temía comportarse como una niña traviesa e imprudente con su círculo familiar.

- "¿Pero como se te pudo ocurrir eso?" – preguntó entre risas el muchacho – "¿no crees que fue demasiado drástico?".

- "Bueno, tenía que salvar a mi primo de esa mujer" – se encogió de hombros – "era obvio que ella estaba a su lado por su dinero y posición social".

- "Supongo que es comprensible que quieras lo mejor para tu primo, aunque los métodos que utilices para lograrlo sean un poco… peculiares" – volvió a reír.

- "Tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer" – reiteró divertida.

- "Espero que mi hermana Tomoyo no te cause esa misma impresión" – bromeó.

- "Para nada. Tomoyo es un encanto y jamás había visto a mi primo tan contento".

- "Sé a lo que te refieres. Mi hermana parece que siempre anda por la nubes" – estuvo de acuerdo con la joven – "¿sabes que Eriol fue ayer a casa a tener una honesta charla con mis padres?".

- "¡No puede ser!" – repuso con sorpresa – "¡pero si Eriol me dijo que tenía pensado hablar con tus padres hasta dentro de un par de días!" – continuó indignada – "¡seguro que lo hizo a mis espaldas para que no me empecinara en acompañarlo!".

Yukito rió entre dientes – "¿Sueles acompañar a tu primo cada vez que habla con los padres de la chica con la que sale?".

- "No. A decir verdad jamás he hecho algo parecido, pues Eriol nunca tuvo la necesidad de visitar a los padres de sus antiguas novias…. supongo que no consideraba que fuera necesario" – reflexionó – "pero cuando me comentó hace unos días que estaba convencido de hablar con los señores Daidouji, yo no pude contener mi entusiasmo y le dije que me ilusionaba mucho poder estar presente en ese momento" – chasqueó la lengua – "aparentemente pensó que iba a comportarme de manera imprudente, o que iba a avergonzarlo con comentarios fuera de lugar".

- "¿Serías capaz de intervenir?" – dudó con hilaridad.

- "Bueno, no me atrevería a opinar respecto al tema que tiene que ver con la relación de ellos, pero sí comentaría a favor de mi querido Eriol dejando claro el buen partido que representa para cualquier joven, y lo excelente ser humano que es".

- "¿Y todavía lo culpas por no invitarte?" – replicó, intentado no reírse.

El gesto de Nakuru quiso aparentar indignación, pero era fácilmente desmentido por su sonrisa.

- "¡Oye!.. ¿de qué lado se supone que estás?".

- "Del de tu primo, por supuesto" – dijo seguro – "y es que me he dado cuenta que también puedes inspirar miedo, Nakuru Akizuki".

- "Pero que dices, yo soy la mujer más dulce del universo" – se defendió – "no hay nadie que pueda resistirse a mi compañía".

- "Bueno, admito que en eso tienes razón" – asintió – "nadie puede resistirse a tu compañía".

Sus ojos claros y sus palabras brutalmente sinceras, hicieron sonrojar a Nakuru.

- "Supongo que cuando un hombre interesado en ti quiera presentar sus respetos ante tu familia, Eriol también tendrá su oportunidad de vengarse.." – comentó él con una sonrisa.

Ella rió entre dientes, tratando de controlar su vergüenza.

- "Dudo mucho que algún día se presente ese momento".

- "¿Por qué?" – Yukito alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

- "Bueno, los chicos con los que he salido parecen perder el interés en mí cuando se dan cuenta de que no soy lo que esperan" – se encogió de hombros – "así que dudo mucho que alguno se quede conmigo el suficiente tiempo para intentar tomar un paso tan grande como lo es relacionarse con mi familia".

- "¿Pierden el interés?" – repitió el empresario con sorpresa – "¿Cómo es eso posible?" – a él le resultaba absurdo el comentario de Nakuru.. ¿quién podría aburrirse con una mujer como ella?.

- "Pues, algunos buscaban a una cara bonita pero no con el suficiente coeficiente intelectual como para cuestionarlos, otros buscaban a una chica linda, respetable e independiente, pero solo para después de atraparla mantenerla en casa como un lindo adorno de sala o presumirla con sus amigos cuando el momento lo ameritara" – repuso con un suspiro – "y por supuesto que nunca faltan aquellos a los que solo les interesa el dinero y la posición social".

- "Increíble… no entiendo como has podido toparte con tantos mentecatos" – negó con la cabeza y con una evidente indignación.

La hermosa joven se rió divertida – "No te preocupes.. no es gran cosa, la verdad" – le aseguró – "el secreto consiste en mantenerlos alejados cuando manifiesten sus verdaderas intenciones".

- "Sabio accionar…" – asintió él – "de esa forma limpias el camino hasta que llegue el hombre indicado, aquel que pueda ver a la mujer extraordinaria que eres, olvidándose del puesto ejecutivo y de las cosas que posees".

Y como en cada ocasión en la que él le profesaba un cumplido, ella se sonrojó. Así de efectivo era lo que Yukito Daidouji le provocaba.

- "¿Y cuál es tu historia?" – preguntó ella para apaciguarse y desviar la atención – "¿cómo es que un hombre como tú, que fácilmente puede tener a la chica que quiera, aún no tiene a nadie a su lado?... ¿o es que posees un lado oscuro que las hace huir?" – se rió.

- "Pues… primero, dudo mucho tener un lado sombrío que las haga correr" – sonrió – "y segundo, creo que a pesar de haber conocido a chicas muy valiosas a lo largo de mi vida, todavía no he llegado a experimentar aquel sentimiento irrefrenable que me haga pensar que estoy enamorado" – repuso con franqueza – "esa emoción, por supuesto, tendería a cambiar con una enorme facilidad con la mujer indicada".

- "¿Con eso quieres decir que cuando estés cerca de ella lo sabrás?.. ¿así de fácil?".

- "Y no solo eso.." – asintió – "pienso no perder el tiempo y aferrarme a ella… evitar con eso que pueda alejarse de mi vida".

- "Vaya… tu chica no va a tenerla fácil contigo".

Nakuru amplió su sonrisa, pero cuando el empresario le devolvió el gesto al mismo tiempo que sus ojos color miel tomaron una fuerza penetrante increíble, ella sintió que se paralizaba atrapada en la mirada de él. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, los sentidos de Nakuru le sacaran de su trance – "Er, bien.. ¿Qué te parece si seguimos discutiendo estos documentos" – de alguna forma halló la voluntad para desviar la mirada, y se concentró en revolver el papeleo que se encontraba en la mesa y que había permanecido olvidado dos horas atrás.

Yukito no dejó de reír – "Por supuesto…".

Antes de que el dúo regresara a su labor, el móvil de la castaña reclamó su atención, y Nakuru fue en busca de su teléfono con presteza, extrañándose a la vez del tono ansioso que presentó su primo al otro lado de la línea.

- "¿Eriol?.." – repuso con serenidad – "¿que sucede?".

* * *

En la amplia sala de juntas habilitada para la reunión, Touya Kinomoto apretó la mano derecha de su satisfecho cliente en un gesto de despedida. El joven empresario no había estado presente en la discusión que se acababa de llevar a cabo, pues no iban a tratarse temas que le competieran a él o a su empresa, pero sí había perpetuado el encuentro que había dado lugar en su edificio.

- "Muchas gracias, por todo, Kinomoto" – el hombre maduro sonrió con ánimo – "su conocido resultó ser una persona bastante capaz".

- "Me alegra que haya resultado ser la ayuda que necesitaba" – replicó él.

Algunas despedidas más entre socios y abogados dieron lugar antes de que el salón quedara ocupado únicamente por uno de los invitados y el dueño del lugar.

- "No tenías que molestarte en venir, Kinomoto" – rió Hiroshi – "¿acaso temías que fuera a enfadar a tu cliente?".

- "No, pero dado que estaban ocupando una mis salas de junta y que uno de mis clientes más importantes intentaba negociar con alguien que yo le recomendé, me pareció prudente pasar a saludar y de paso asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden".

El publicista se tiró una carcajada.

- "¡Kinomoto, por Dios!… eres todo un robot para los negocios, relájate un poco ¿quieres?" – pidió con hilaridad – "de todas formas, muchas gracias por pensar en mí a la hora de recomendarle a tu cliente un buen publicista".

- "No tienes nada que agradecer. Ciertamente, mi empresa no tiene nada que ver con publicidad y cuando mi cliente pidió mi opinión respecto a qué hacer con la nueva necesidad de un publicista, recordé que tú eres muy bueno en tu trabajo y que la acción más lógica a seguir era la de concretarte una cita con mi cliente".

- "Ah, claro, que me creas competente en lo que hago se agrega al hecho de que tu prometida ya esta demasiado ocupada con sus propios clientes como para ofrecerle uno más" – repuso sin abandonar su tono juguetón.

Touya se encogió de hombros – "Eso también..".

- "Me parece bien, es lo más justo luego de que ella, hace poco, se afianzara un pez más gordo del que me acabas de dar tú".

- "Si tú lo dices" – le restó importancia.

- "Pero dime… ¿cómo van los detalles de tu boda?" – dudó con curiosidad – "en vista de mi ausencia un par de semanas por asuntos de negocio y de a penas acabar de regresar, no he podido ponerme al corriente de lo que ha sucedido por estos rumbos".

- "Pues, hemos discutido la idea de retrasar un mes más la ceremonia debido a que a Kaho se le presentaron algunas complicaciones laborales y es posible que tenga que ausentarse de la ciudad en fechas muy próximas a la boda".

- "Entiendo. El aplazo es para evitar sorpresas" – asintió – "tendré que hablar con Tomoyo para ponerme al corriente… después de todo soy su acompañante y por lo tanto formo parte del la corte de la novia, por ella tendría que estar al tanto de estos pequeños cambios".

- "Sí claro, deberías hablar con Tomoyo. Me parece que ella te pondrá al tanto de más cambios de lo que crees" – dijo con intención. Y es que Touya estaba seguro que la noticia de que su cuñada recientemente se había involucrado románticamente con el joven inglés, iba a ser un golpe en el hígado para Hiroshi Aoyama. No que ese hecho le inquietara, pues a él, el pelirrojo nunca le había agradado del todo y por consiguiente su evidente interés por Tomoyo no le gustaba para nada.

- "¿Ah, sí?" – el comentario del moreno le despertó la curiosidad.

- "Por supuesto. Muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en unas semanas".

Antes de que Hiroshi pudiera cuestionarlo, la asistente de Touya ingresó en la sala de juntas en busca de su jefe.

- "Disculpe que lo interrumpa, señor Kinomoto, pero tiene una llamada de sus abogados… al parecer tienen una consulta importante que hacerle".

- "Muchas gracias, Hotaru, dígales que enseguida voy a atenderlos".

La joven realizó una reverencia antes de retirarse.

- "Asumo que como ya has negociado con mi cliente, de ahora en adelante vas a tratar los detalles con él en tu agencia" – repuso serio – "aunque a petición de cualquiera de ustedes, sabes que puedes utilizar mis instalaciones cuando lo necesites… ahora si me disculpas, tengo que atender mi llamada" – con un leve movimiento de cabeza se despidió del hombre.

Hiroshi devolvió el gesto, y al quedarse solo empezó a arreglar algunos documentos de su portafolio con gesto pensativo.

El pelirrojo siempre había tenido presente que Touya Kinomoto se dirigía a él de una forma civilizada simplemente porque era viejo un viejo amigo de la familia Daidouji y por eso gozaba de cierto aprecio por parte de su prometida, es por eso, y conociendo de su carácter, que las palabras del empresario le habían resultado curiosas, y su inquietud por hablar con la diseñadora crecieron desmesuradamente.

¿Qué podría haber pasado en Tomoeda mientras estuvo ausente?.

* * *

Cuando Tomoyo clavó sus hermosos ojos azules en su rostro, Eriol intentó sonreír con naturalidad, y para darle más tranquilidad, también apretó con delicadeza su mano entrelazada con la suya. Ciertamente, y a pesar de eso, no frenó el gesto y la mirada mortal que le lanzó a su mejor amigo cuando su novia estaba distraída.

Ah, sí, Shaoran iba a convertirse en hombre muerto cuando la velada terminara.

- "¿Qué te parece el lugar, Eriol?" – preguntó descaradamente el apuesto castaño.

- "Muy interesante, de hecho luce muy acogedor y familiar… aunque todavía me resulta impresionante como pudo ocurrírsete la idea de venir a un karaoke" – replicó con serenidad al tiempo que con caballerosidad jalaba la silla de la mesa para que la diseñadora tomara asiento.

- "Pensé que sería divertido" – Li amplió su sonrisa.

Eriol suspiró con resignación. Ya debería haber aprendido de las jugadas de su amigo, y es que no era la primera vez que Shaoran intentaba llevarlo a un karaoke alegando que le serviría de "terapia" para olvidar aquel incidente que sufrió hace años. Claro que él siempre se negó y nunca había habido forma de obligarlo a ingresar a un lugar como ese.

Bueno… hasta ahora.

Definitivamente, el apuesto joven chino había jugado muy bien sus cartas, pues no importaba cuanto odiara la idea de subir al escenario, Eriol no iba a permitir que nada, ni siquiera sus propias reservas, le hicieran pasar un momento incómodo a Tomoyo.

Durante un rato, las dos parejas se concentraron en una pequeña conversación y pidieron algunas bebidas antes de que Shaoran sugiriera que era tiempo de subir al escenario.

- "¿Qué les parece si antes de la cena cantamos el primer número de la noche?" – replicó con ánimo – "Sakura y yo empezaremos y luego será su turno ¿de acuerdo?".

El muchacho tomó la mano de su novia y con ella se acercó al moderador del lugar para pedir una canción para ellos, antes de finalmente subir al escenario.

Mientras las personas del lugar aplaudían para animar a Sakura y a Shaoran, Tomoyo tomó la mano de su pareja.

- "¿Estás bien?" – preguntó con genuina inquietud.

Él devolvió el gesto con delicadeza – "Tal parece que estás enterada de mi pequeña desventura" – fue fácil descubrirlo por el tono de voz que utilizó ella – "pero descuida, esto no es algo tan grave como para ir a terapia" – se rió.

Ella suavizó su mirada.

- "Eso no importa, lo único que yo no quiero es que te sientas incómodo".

Los primeros compases de la música se dejaron escuchar mientras Shaoran tomaba el micrófono y empezaba a cantar....

El ojiazul alzó la mano de la chica y la besó – "Estoy bien, Tomoyo" – sonrió para tranquilizarla – "estando tú a mi lado no hay nada que pueda causarme incomodidad".

La reacción del público se hizo presente y más aplausos y vítores elogiaron la presentación del extranjero.

- "No tienes que cantar si no quieres" – insistió ella – "yo sola puedo subir al escenario… o es más, ninguno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo".

Eriol rió entre dientes – "Ya te dije que todo está bien" – acarició su delicado rostro – "confieso que no va a ser fácil subir y cantar, pero si prometes tomar mi mano esos cuatro minutos, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien" – continuó – "además, Sakura me comentó que cantabas como los ángeles y definitivamente no estoy dispuesto a perderme la oportunidad de acompañarte en el escenario" – desvió un instante la mirada para observar con una sonrisa como era el turno de Sakura para cantar – "por otro lado, no pienso arriesgarme a que más de algún tipo, cuando te vea subir solar, piense que eres una chica sin compromisos y que tienen alguna oportunidad contigo".

Tomoyo se rió y notó con diversión como, poniendo atención a su alrededor, su mejor amiga tenía a muchos jóvenes pendientes de su figura en aquel instante. Ciertamente, a pesar de que sus hermosos ojos verdes reflejaban una leve vergüenza, su voz era dulce y sencilla, y su arrebatadora belleza conformaban un conjunto irresistible.

Cuando sus amigos regresaron a la mesa, en medio de grandes aplausos, Eriol recibió un guiñó de parte de Shaoran.

- "¿Qué te pareció?" – se rió – "¿no es mi Sakura la mejor?... es su turno, chicos, a menos que no te animes, Eriol" – palmeó su espalda con diversión – "no pienso obligarte te lo prometo, pero considéralo ¿quieres?.. será divertido, además podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para superar las secuelas de aquel incidente hace años".

- "Sabía que no te traías nada bueno con esta salida, Shaoran" – replicó el inglés, aunque sin ningún dejo de reproche en su voz – "pero he de reconocer que es posible que tengas razón. Ya he platicado con Tomoyo del asunto y vamos a cantar".

Los ojos del castaño brillaron – "¡Genial!... voy ahora mismo con el moderador del lugar para que les coloque una pista" – con rapidez, el muchacho se alejó de la mesa entre las risas de sus amigos.

- "Discúlpalo, Eriol" – pidió Sakura con resignación – "pero lo cierto es que Shaoran estaba muy animado con la salida de esta noche. Tenía la esperanza de que esta experiencia te ayudara a superar lo de tu desafortunada incidente de hace tiempo".

- "No te preocupes por nada, querida Sakura, de hecho, ya Tomoyo y yo hablamos sobre lo mismo y he llegado a la conclusión de que esta hazaña puede ayudarme mucho" – sonrió.

- "¡Ya todo está preparado!" – el joven chino regresó a la mesa y los animó con entusiasmo – "¿están listos?".

Eriol tomó con firmeza la mano de la muchacha – "¿Qué dices, Tomoyo?".

La diseñadora rió con alegría y se dejó guiar al escenario por su novio.

A pesar de que había prometido intentarlo, con cada pasó que los acercaba a la tarima, Eriol sintió en su estómago aquel conocido malestar y sentimiento de ansiedad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Y sin tener el control sobre sus preocupados pensamientos, empezaba a creer que quizá no fue una buena idea acceder a cantar.

- "¿No te será difícil llevar el ritmo?... ¿conoces alguna canción de aquí?" – la suave y delicada voz de Tomoyo le preguntó antes de que sonara la música – "yo empezaré para ayudarte" – sus orbes azules lo miraron con adoración intentando trasmitirle confianza.

Y así… simplemente con esa sencilla acción, el hombre sintió como poco a poco, su malestar empezaba a desvanecerse.

- "Yo te seguiré ¿de acuerdo?" – afianzó su mano entre la suya.

Ella asintió antes de que los primeros acordes de la música resonaran por todo el lugar.

La melodía de fantasía llenó a la muchacha de anticipación y despertó aquel regocijo que siempre había sentido por el canto.

**_konna ni mo tooku he futari wa kite shimatte. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _****_Mira lo lejos que hemos llegado los dos juntos_**

Eriol no pudo evitar que sus ojos irradiaran un orgullo inmenso por la suave y melodiosa entonación de la muchacha.

Como guiado por un hechizo, alzó con su mano libre para acercar su micrófono y acompañar a Tomoyo.

**_ano koro no_****_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _****_Ya no hay manera de recuperar_**

**_osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . aquella inocente sonrisa infantil que antes tenías_**

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus largas pestañas pimpiliaron ante la intervención de Eriol.

Su mirada buscó la de él, y sonrió con infinita alegría antes de permitirle unos segundos para ser el protagonista de la canción.

**_kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Me gusta este mundo, en el que tú sonríes_**

Los aplausos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Y entre ellos, sobresalían las exclamaciones de triunfo que un animado y feliz joven chino, realizaba desde su asiento.

**_soba ni itai soredake_****_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _****_Y todo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado._**

**_wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . el dolor pasado está enterrado en mí_**

Tomoyo volvió a unir su voz con la de Eriol, al tiempo que apretaba su mano con más fuerza.

**_Time goes by . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . El tiempo pasa_**

**_toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . y su paso nos cambiará a ambos, pero aún así_**

**_nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . lo que he perdido, lo que he soñado_**

**_sono te wo totte omoi dasu yo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . si cojo tu mano, puedo recordarlo_**

**_itsumo kimi no soba de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . siempre a tu lado estaré_**

Los dos parecieron conectarse enseguida y cantaron con una armonía difícil de creer.

Y como si aquella canción hubiese sido ensayada arduamente, los jóvenes intercalaron perfectamente las líneas del coro convirtiendo la interpretación en todo un magnífico dueto.

La naturalidad con que se desenvolvían estaba resultando ser cada vez más evidente en la expresión corporal de ambos.

**_kanashii koto sae oboete okitai kara. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Porque quiero recordar incluso los momentos tristes_**

**_kimi no chizu ni_****_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _****_así que, en tu mapa_**

La voz del apuesto joven era varonil pero a la vez bastante melodiosa. Ciertamente, Eriol poseía un vibrato favorecido y muy agradable al oído, y su apariencia elegante y clásica, combinada con su semblante misterioso y su postura llena de confianza, completaban su interpretación.

El extranjero se dejó llevar totalmente por la música, haciendo desparecer cualquier vestigio de nerviosismo. Por supuesto que la mujer inspiradora que tenía a su lado, hacía del momento uno especial.

**_watashi no tame no PEEJI wo nokoshite oite ne. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . Asegúrate de dejar una página para que me guíe_**

**_mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze wo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _****_aquél día, creíste._**

Tomoyo, definitivamente era la clara visión de un don y un talento innegable.

Desde niña, la bella mujer había gozado de una voz privilegiada, que con los años se transformó y pasó de poseer aquel encantador tono infantil, a adquirir una suave y melodiosa entonación que a la vez parecía tener la virtud de hipnotizar a todo el que la escuchaba.

**_kimi wa ano hi shinjita. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Que habría un mañana en el que volaríamos aún más alto_**

**_ashita wa motto takaku maiagare. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . sobre el viento que sopla hacia nosotros desde el futuro_**

Entre ese público ensimismado por el dueto, se encontraban Shaoran y Sakura, que tomaban cada oportunidad durante la interpretación para animar a sus amigos.

Cabe mencionar que el más complacido era Li, que se hallaba sinceramente feliz por el hecho de que aquel trozo de confianza que Eriol había perdido hace años, hubiera regresado.

**_Time goes by . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . El tiempo pasa_**

**_toki ga sugite mo kitto kawaranu mono ga aru no. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ._****. pero aunque lo haga, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar**

**todokanai kara mitsuketai kara. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . porque aún no hemos llegado al final, y quiero encontrarlas**

**yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . así que sigamos buscando las alas de los sueños**

**soba ni ite ne zutto. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . y quédate a mi lado, para siempre…**

Eriol tampoco pudo escapar de los sentimientos que lo inundaban.

Si bien era cierto que ponía atención y cuidado a lo que hacía, la verdad era que estaba mucho más pendiente de la interpretación y de la figura de la chica a su lado.

Al joven se le hacía difícil mantener la respiración ante la innegable belleza de Tomoyo. No podía ignorar como la luz de los reflectores le daba un efecto angelical y ayudaban a darle una mejor visión del brillo que desprendían sus profundos pozos azules. Se sentía total y absolutamente embrujado por ella… tenía la sensación de que la letra de la canción hablaba de ellos, y ese hecho, no hizo más que provocar que palpitara en él la confirmación de que sus sentimientos por Tomoyo eran más fuertes de lo que jamás pensó.

**_La la la la la la la_**

**_La la la la la la la_**

**_La la la la la la la_**

**_La la la la la la la_**

Y como si fuera atraída por su mirada, Tomoyo volcó toda su atención en Eriol, sucumbiendo inmediatamente a su presencia.

Como si estuviera inconforme con la cercanía que tenían en ese momento, ella empezó a acortar la distancia hasta quedar lo más cerca que pudo de su rostro. En ese momento, el público ya había sido completamente olvidado y los enamorados solo eran concientes de la presencia del otro… cada uno parecía estar cantando _solo_ para el otro.

**_soba ni iru yo zutto. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yo estaré a tu lado, para siempre…_**

Al terminar las últimas líneas de la canción, y entre el final de la música que cerraba la presentación, Eriol sonrió sin poderlo evitar y sin apartar la mirada del bello rostro de Tomoyo.

Fue ahí, en ese instante que, sin importarle nada ni nadie, el joven dejó caer el micrófono al suelo y con esa mano libre rodeó la estrecha cintura de Tomoyo atrayéndola con suavidad hacia él para besarla.

Ella, por otro lado, no hizo ni el mínimo esfuerzo por resistirse y aceptó gustosa la boca de su novio sobre la de ella.

La gente en el lugar aplaudía, silbaba y gritaba, pero Eriol y Tomoyo no escuchaban nada, no estaban concientes más que del martilleo de sus corazones y del sentimiento que los unía.

**Notas de la Autora: **Bien, sé que muchos pensaban que iba a hacerles pasar una jugarreta y que de alguna manera no iba a permitir que Eriol y Tomoyo se juntaran para seguir torturándolos un par de capítulos más… pero la verdad es que no quise hacerlo, pues nuestros protagonistas tendrán suficientes problemas a medida que vayamos avanzando… es por eso que también decidí premiarlos con un poquito de felicidad y un par de besos XD

Por otro lado, sé que deben estar frunciendo el ceño con la parición del tal _Patrick _y pues no puedo hacer nada más que advertirles que el sujeto no será nada agradable… pero como a todo lo malo hay que encontrarle un lado bueno, puedo asegurarles que su intervención también será provechosa para otros personajes XD

No sé que tanto les habrá gustado el formato de ingresar canciones en la historia, pero la verdad es que mi estilo tiende a hacer eso en algunas ocasiones ^_^ la canción para este capítulo fue**: Yume no Tsubasa **de la serie '**_Tsubasa Chronicle' _**y de hecho es un dueto interpretado por Sakura y Shaoran… aunque también existe la versión en solitario de Sakura, pero para este caso, mi inspiración fue la versión a dúo.

Como siempre, agradezco a **aniita (**Muchas gracias por tu review.. y pues la ortografía es algo que intento cuidar cuando se puede, pero como sabrás a veces el dedo no es infalible XD y sí.. todo el mundo ya ve venir lo que les auguria a Yukito y a Nakuru**), Shami (**Mira que creo que todas las mujeres pensamos lo mismo.. yo también me quedaría con Eriol si Tomoyo se pone lenta XD**), Undine (**Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero continúes leyendo**), Azkaban (**¡Que rayos pasa que no te encuentro nunca!!.. es decir ¡me meto más seguido que nunca en el bendito MSN pero ni así logro coincidir contigo!!.. ¡empiezo a odiar a los pasteles, en serio.. la repostería te tiene alejada de mi vida!! *cof cof* perdón.. después de ese arranque solo quiero que sepas que te adoro y que tus comentarios siempre me provocan un saltito en el corazón.. ¡besos, amiga!**), Serena (**espero que como siempre la espera haya valido la pena, mil gracias por el review!!**), Ly Malfoy** **(**Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado**) y a Mak3 (**Ojalá y sigas leyendo.. muchas gracias por el revió**) **por sus comentarios.

A los registrados mis mensajes privados.

Y un millón de gracias a los que leen esta historia!!

Tomatazos, reclamos, felicitaciones, preguntas, comentarios o lo que quieran, en un review

Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki ^^**


End file.
